Be My Snowflake and Fall
by winterrios69
Summary: *Currently being rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

No matter how many times I go to therapy I will never let it go. Ever since that day, my life has been nothing but pure self torture. My parents told me it wasn't my fault. And yet, when I asked them if they'd ever let me watch Anna by myself again, they always said no. Of course, at the time when I asked them that, I was already isolating myself from everyone. It was a test question for them that I already knew the answer to.

I know she got hurt under my care. I know she doesn't remember any of it, and I know that after the accident my parents lost all trust in me. They're wrong when they say it wasn't my fault. I know they're lying. I know it is.

My sister lost her memories from the previous three days prior to the accident. We're lucky it wasn't her entire life that she forgot. I also know that my parents don't ever want her to know someone died. She'll never know what truly happened to her that caused her to end up in the hospital, and caused a man to die.

Me however? I'll remember every second of it until my death.

I was twelve when the accident took place. Anna was nine. It's been six years since everything happened. Anna is fifteen now, and in December I'll be turning eighteen. I'm a senior and Anna is a Sophomore.

I never really worried about school. Anna and I, along with our cousin, who's the same age as me, have all been homeschooled for our entire lives. The reason why I am currently nervous about school isn't because I'm a senior this year; it's because that this year I'm not going to be homeschooled anymore. According to my parents, who are both going over seas for business, Anna and I are going to be living with our aunt and uncle until they return, which changes a few things on how we're going to get our education.

Aunt Primrose and Uncle Frederic are enrolling their daughter, my cousin, Rapunzel, in school this year for her senior year as a sort of...experiment; to see how she does in a public school and then hopefully, the real world. Apparently, they want her to go to an actual college instead of doing it online. They want her to do something new.

Unfortunately, they convinced my parents to do the same thing with Anna and I. Which is why they agreed in enrolling us in a public school too. The same one as Rapunzel.

So since my sister and I are going to be living with them, it's only fair that we do the same as Rapunzel and "experience" the feeling of high school.

Rapunzel was actually there with Anna and I when the accident happened, and she, too, was sworn into secrecy. I'm surprised, since she and Anna grew closer over the years, that she didn't tell Anna what really happened to her.

I remember it like it was yesterday. Aunt Primrose and Uncle Frederic were hosting their annual Christmas Eve Party. Rapunzel, Anna, and I were bored out of our minds. Anna wanted to go exploring in the woods behind my aunt and uncle's mansion. She wouldn't stop pestering me, and she eventually got Rapunzel in on it too. So not only did I have one annoyingly cute sister bugging me, but I also had my annoying cute cousin bugging me as well.

I couldn't say no to their Bambi/puppy dog eyes. I knew it was a bad idea. But I couldn't say no. How could anyone say no to those eyes? How could anyone resist? I gave in and agreed to go exploring with them outside in the woods. We snuck away from the adults, and traveled deep into the snowy forest, laughing as we played and let our curiosity get the best of us.

We eventually found a frozen pond. Being the curious children that we were, we decided to play on it. Everything was going perfectly fine at first, but then I asked Anna something that I regret.

I asked her if she'd like for me to spin her. She agreed, and I went slow and careful the first few rounds. Anna, however, wanted me to spin her faster. I gripped her wrists harder and tried my best to keep my balance as she lifted off the ground when I spun her. Unfortunately, I lost my balance and I accidentally let go of her. I fell hard on my rear, but Anna fell hard on her head.

She fell so hard on the ice that she ended up bleeding from her head, and also cracking the ice. She wasn't moving or saying anything. She was unconscious. At the time, I thought she was dead. Seeing her laying in front of me unconscious and bleeding scared me so bad that I didn't even bother to think of the consequences of dashing toward her. Due to my extra weight when I ran toward her, the broken ice underneath her fell apart and my sister fell into the water.

I screamed out her name, and out of nowhere an older man came sprinting toward us. He dove into water immediately.

I remained frozen in fear on the unbroken ice, staring at the hole my sister fell through with wide, scared eyes. Rapunzel was crying from a nearby tree, calling out to me, but I ignored her. I couldn't focus on anything but the ice.

I was only able to snap out of it when I felt someone grab my hand and drag me away toward land. He was a boy around my age. He had white hair like me, and blue eyes that sparkled like snowflakes.

When we were both on land, he kept calling out for his father. I was confused when his father didn't arrive, but I then realized it was his father that dove into the water. It was the boy's father that dove in for my sister. And it was the boy's father who died saving my sister's life.

The boy's father resurfaced with my sister in his arms. He performed CPR on her, and she coughed up a lot of water. I was so happy, but she was still unconscious. She was breathing though, and that's all that mattered. The boy's father wasn't doing too good though. He was shivering worse than my sister was and his fingers began to turn blue.

I told Rapunzel to follow the tracks we made and get help. She ran faster than lightning, leaving me with my sister, her savior, and his son. I held Anna in my arms so tightly that I'm sure I gave her bruises. The other boy didn't say anything to me at all. He just kept watching his dad with sad eyes, telling him that everything was going to be okay. It was the most awkward and most terrifying situation I have ever been in.

Rapunzel soon came back with help, but the man was barely awake. They were taken to the hospital. Anna was okay. She suffered a minor concussion and slight memory loss. The doctor, Dr. Stone, said that there was a chance she wouldn't remember what happened to her and he was right. We figured that out the following day when she woke up and had no clue what was going on.

My family agreed to not tell her what had happened. We didn't want to overwhelm her so we made up a lie. We told her that she fell down the stairs.

The man though...he died of hypothermia and frostbite.

His death still haunts me to this day. It's my fault my sister got hurt, it's my fault that man is dead. It's my fault!

Being the oldest, I should have been more responsible. Anna got hurt under my watch. She could've died!

I isolated myself after that. I made a vow that in order to protect my sister I'd have to stay away from her. I felt as though I was a danger to her. I feel like I still am. My family thought I was being too dramatic when I isolated myself, but I didn't care. I did what I thought was best. They didn't push it any further. I sometimes feel as though my parents secretly agreed with the separation I put between my sister and I. However, I was 12. My young mind was all over the place, especially during this time. I didn't exactly know what to think, or how to solve my problems.

The strong bond I had with my sister and cousin soon faltered since I kept pushing them away. Now, the people I was always closest with have become strangers to me. It was during my time of isolation that I began writing letters to my first real friend who I wasn't related to.

Growing up I wasn't exactly shy, but I was definitely not as outgoing as Rapunzel and Anna. They would become friends with our parents' friends' children almost instantly.

In the past when we would have forced play dates, I mainly kept to myself because some of the 'business' kids were snobby and stuck up. I didn't like people like that. There was one boy who I did befriend, however. Our friendship was short due to business complications with our families, but it was still my first friendship with someone who I wasn't related to. I cherished it then and I cherish it now; at least the memories of it. His name was Olaf and he was the most adorable boy I've ever seen. He should be Anna's age now.

Anyway, after the accident he began writing to me. We were already friends before the accident took place, but we weren't close. It wasn't when we started writing to each other that we got closer. At first, I never replied since we weren't close friends in the beginning, but then he just kept sending them that I felt I had no choice but to at least send one back.

Eventually, I became comfortable with writing to him. I really needed someone to talk to, and he was that someone. Our short one paragraph letters soon became long pages. We would write letter after letter after letter. Olaf became the younger brother I didn't know I wanted. He became the brother I never had. But then one day, they just stopped, and I was all alone again.

On a different note, since we're talking about boys, the boy who's father died saving my sister is someone I don't think I'll ever forget. His young voice, when he called out for his father, haunts my dreams. As hard as I've tried, which has been going on for six years, I can't seem to get him or his sad, painful cries out of my head.

I sometimes lay awake, and wonder what he's doing now, six years later. Is he even still alive? Does he still live in Burgess? If so, does he still go to school or did he drop out? Did he move after his father's death? Now that I'm going to Burgess, will we attend the same high school, Burgess High? Will we meet each other again? What if we meet at school? Will he remember me?

Each question made my stomach churn and twist in knots. That's another reason why I'm so nervous for attending Burgess High. I'm so scared that we'll meet again. I don't know what I'd do if that were to happen. Does he remember everything as clear as I do?

One thing is for certain. I'm leaving for Burgess tomorrow, and I know that once I start school things are going to change. I just don't know if it's for the good or bad.

And it genuinely scares me to death.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Elsa?" I hear a maid say from behind my door. "Are you ready for your departure?"

I was standing outside on my balcony, taking pictures on my phone, and enjoying the scenery one last time before I left. I know it's not forever, but my parents are going to be gone for months. It's going to be a while until I return home. I looked at my surroundings one last time before I turned around and walked back inside my bedroom, closing the balcony doors behind me.

My bags are already in the limo waiting for me. I just wanted to savor my last moments in my room. I walk over to my door, grip the doorknob, and take a deep breath in.

You can do this, Elsa. You can do this.

I open up the door and made my way downstairs. At the end of the staircase I saw Anna hug mama and papa. They hugged her back and said their goodbyes and love. She walked out the front door right when I made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"Mother, father," I greeted, in the formal tone I've always greeted them in.

"Elsa," Papa greeted with the nod of his head.

Without meaning to, I blurted, "Can't I just stay here?"

They both sighed, but it was mama who answered me. "Elsa, this'll be a great experience for you."

"Do I really have to go?" I asked, desperate for them to change their mind.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," Papa assures me.

I knew there was no point in arguing. The time has come, and there's nothing I can do about it. With pursed lips, I nodded in 'understanding', and walked out the door without saying goodbye, I love you, or giving them a hug; all of which, I know, Anna gave them.

One of our butlers was holding the limo door open for me and I hesitantly climbed inside. Anna was laying down on her belly taking up all the jump seat room, and was munching on some snacks from the snack bar across from her. I sat right next to the door I entered from. I was thankful I didn't have to sit so close to her. I'd like to, but it'd be too awkward for us.

I look outside the window as the limo starts and watched as mama and papa stood on the marble steps, talking to each other. They then turn their attention back to the limo as it drives away.

I jumped when Anna suddenly shouts.

"Bye you guys!" She was standing now, her upper bodysticking out of the sunroof. She was waving frantically at them and I couldn't help but smile.

I watched them wave back, and I even noticed mama wipe away her tears. I was hit with a pang of guilt. I should have told them goodbye. I should have told them I love them. I should have hugged them.

I need to get a hold of it. It's not like I'm never going to see them again. I'm just being too emotional. I ignored my guilt as I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window.

When we get to the airport it's gonna be a long flight to Burgess. I'm not ready, but...I guess all students feel that way when the school year begins. But then again, not every student knows what it's like to be me.

~Hours Later~

The plane ride lasted for about 5 hours. We left around 7 a.m., and arrived around noon. The car ride lasted another hour, and this time instead of a limo we road in a suburban. Which meant I had to sit closer to my sister.

We haven't spoken a word at all since this morning, so I was genuinely surprised when she spoke to me.

"Are you..." She paused, biting her lip, and most likely debating on whether or not she should keep talking. "Are you excited to be a senior?"

I shrugged and said, "I feel more nervous now that we're going to a public school."

Anna smiles, brightly. She probably thought I wouldn't reply to her. "Don't be nervous. I mean, I'm nervous too but I'm also really excited. But seriously, if you get too nervous you'll get gassy. Believe me. It's one of my nervous habits, and I have a good feeling it's inherited. I blame dad."

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me. "So that was you I smelled?"

"Hey," she replied in playful defensiveness, "Whoever smelt it dealt it...but yes that was me."

I giggled again. "So what about you? Are you excited to make new friends?" I asked, not wanting us to lose the rare moment due to awkward silence.

She nodded her head frantically. "Oh yes! I've always wanted to have a bunch of friends. Being homeschooled gets lonely. And what do you mean new friends? I don't even have old friends! Punzie doesn't count since she's family."

I frowned at her statement. I'm family. Do I count? Most likely not. I'm a stranger to her if anything. Even when I was there she was lonely. We lived under the same roof, but I isolated myself away. I made her feel that way. I made her feel lonely when she didn't have to be.

You'd think after six years, I'd be used to ignoring her, that I'd be used to all of this loneliness. But I'm not. Every day is torture for me. I've just learned to...cope and tolerate it, but never truly accepting it.

"I see," I said, and cleared my throat. "Well, I hope you get as many friends your heart desires."

She smiles, but it was forced this time. "Thanks. You too." There was a brief moment of silence before she speaks again. "Actually, Elsa, I-"

"We're here," the driver suddenly says, interrupting her.

Anna and I leaned forward and look out the windshield. Our driver pressed a button above him and the familiar gates opened up by themselves, revealing the Corona mansion. He pulls into the circle driveway, and the first thing I see is Rapunzel waving her arms from her parents' balcony in the front. Underneath the large balcony, where the front doors are at, stood my aunt.

Once again, Anna opened the sunroof and stuck her body outside. She waved at Rapunzel, moving her arms back and forth just as crazily as our cousin was.

"Rapunzel!" She squeals, happily.

"Anna!" I hear Rapunzel reply back as the car parked.

Anna didn't waste any time exiting the suburban. Once she was out she ran towards Aunt Primrose. I open the door before the butler could and watched as she and my aunt hugged each other. Rapunzel was no longer on the balcony. She's most definitely on her way down here to greet us.

"It's so good to see you, Aunt Primrose," Anna says as she pulls away. "Where's Uncle Frederic?"

"Oh he's still at work," Aunt Primrose answered. "He should be here soon though." She looks over Anna's shoulder and makes eye contact with me.

I was standing behind them, making sure my composure was tall and straight and not awkward like how I was feeling. My hands were folded nicely in front of me, right over left, and I wore a small smile.

"Hello, Aunt Primrose," I greeted, in my formal voice. "It's nice to see you again."

Aunt Primrose smiled, and while I shouldn't have been so surprised, I was taken off guard when she wrapped her arms around me.

"I can say the same," she says, squeezing me tight. "And stop talking with your formal, business voice. I've told you that countless times before. You sound so much like your father. And unlike your father, my brother, I am much more laid back than he is, so there's no need for formalities, dear. We're family."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I didn't say anything at all.

I rarely hug people, but I secretly do love warm hugs from the people I love. However, because I've grown use to my own personal space, I was slow to react to her hug. Before my arms could wrap around her, she pulled away and looked at me with a smile.

A sudden squeal was heard from behind her. Rapunzel had burst through the front door and threw herself at Anna, hugging her tight.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Rapunzel exclaimed, swinging them back and forth before she pulled away.

"Me too!" Anna replied. "Can you believe we're going to an actual school?!"

"I know! It's so exciting!" Rapunzel says. Just like what Aunt Primrose had done, she looks over Anna's shoulder and makes eye contact with me.

I did what my aunt wanted and dropped the formalities. I waved awkwardly and said, "Hey, Punzie. It's-" That's all I managed to get out. She, too, surprised me with a hug.

Throughout the years, she and Anna grew closer while my relationship with the both of them weakened. I was expecting my stay here to be extremely awkward, especially with Rapunzel. But her hugging me has me doubting everything.

Maybe...maybe everything will be okay. Maybe me staying here won't be so bad as I had originally thought. They seem to be trying. I should too.

This time, I managed to wrap my arms around her and hug her back. Not as hard as she was, but it was still a hug nonetheless.

Rapunzel stiffened, probably not expecting me to hug her back and I swear she hugged me tighter.

"It's crazy how much you look like Aunt Idun," She said as she pulled away, a huge smile on her face.

"You're one to talk," I replied, and gestured to her mother. "Your twin is right there."

Rapunzel giggled, her apple green eyes shining bright. She wasn't wrong though. I was the splitting image of my mother, except for the fact I had white platinum blonde hair. Rapunzel is the splitting image of her mother, and the only difference between them was her hair too. While Aunt Primrose has medium length brown hair, Rapunzel has ankle length golden blonde hair. And yes, you heard me right. Ankle length.

Her hair really reaches her feet, and while it's absolutely gorgeous, I would hate to have hair as long as hers. It must be a hassle to work with. The hair I have is already so much work. I still can't believe my hair is thicker than hers. Compared to mine, Rapunzel's hair is actually thinner.

"Well, while the butlers put your bags in your rooms, why don't we help ourselves to some tea?" Aunt Primrose suggested. She then turned to the butlers that we're currently getting our bags. "The magenta bags are Anna's and the light blue bags are Elsa's. Their rooms are right next to Rapunzel's with their names on the doors." She instructed.

Aunt Primrose wrapped one arm around me and the other around Anna. "Come on, girls. We have some catching up to do and school to talk about."

"I love how you just new which bags were ours," Anna said.

Aunt Primrose smiled before responding. "Of course I do. It's my job as an aunt and second mother to know."

A few minutes later we were all sitting in the the living room, Anna and Rapunzel on one couch, Aunt Primrose and I on the other, all of us drinking our tea.

"So, for starters," Aunt Primrose began, "High school isn't really that different from home school. You have all your classes, except you're not at home on your computers or with your tutors. You're with other kids your age in a classroom. I already got your schedules earlier this morning since the school was handing them out today and tomorrow is Open House. So tomorrow you'll get to meet your teachers and find your classrooms. We wouldn't want you to be lost at your first day of school, now would we?"

Absolutely not. That would be so embarrassing.

"So do you have any questions?" Aunt Primrose finished, looking at Anna and I.

"How big is the school?" Anna asked.

"It's a two story school," Aunt Primrose answered.

"Will there be cute boys?"

Rapunzel burst into a fit of giggles, while Aunt Primrose merely shook her head.

"Oh Anna," she said, trying not to smile. "Education before boys. Maybe sending you to a public school is a bad idea."

Anna pouted and threw herself backwards against the couch. "Oh come on! I promise I'll be good."

"To an extent," Rapunzel teased, smiling as she sipped her tea.

I remained silent as they chatted and teased each other. It was amusing, but I won't lie. I did feel just a little awkward. To be honest, I felt more like a fourth wheel.

"What about you, Elsa?" Asked Aunt Primrose, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, and suddenly felt embarrassed. "Sorry. I just-"

"Oh no need to apologize, dear," She interrupted with an understanding smile. "I just wanted to know if you're excited or not."

I shrugged, releasing a tired sigh, and gently shook my head. "Honestly, no. I...I'm not really social, in case you haven't noticed. I like to keep to myself."

Anna and Rapunzel were silent, the only noise coming from them was the slurping of their tea as they sipped it. Aunt Primrose pursed her lips, and have a slight nod.

She hummed and said, "I see." She paused to grab her tea cup from the coffee table. "I think it would be nice to make some friends though. Plus, you might even find yourself a boyfriend."

I was surprised at the sudden thought she had, and nervously laughed. "Yeah, um, I seriously don't think that's going to happen."

"Well," Anna says in a tone mixed between seriousness and playfulness. "You can bet your money that's what I plan to do."

My aunt and cousin laugh, but the thought of Anna having a boyfriend didn't settle with me.

I can already tell I'm going to have a lot of trouble with her and the boys she's interested in. I just don't know if I should intervene or not. After all, I lost that right as a sister the day I pushed her away.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early the next morning. I don't think I went to sleep at all. Not with how crazy my nerves have been acting. I'm hoping that eventually, once I'm settled in and become familiar with everything, that I'll start to feel more calm and relaxed.

The only time I've ever felt truly relaxed and stress free was when I would skate. I'm a profession ice skater. Well...I was.

Skating became an activity that I became obsessed with when I was 5. Years before the accident, father was generous enough to let me skate as a hobby, and whenever I had the chance I would take it. With practice I became a professional. I had no coaching, just the Internet, some educational skating books, and myself. I taught myself how to skate, and it's my proudest accomplishment. By the time I was 10 I was a professional. At least, in my eyes I was.

I haven't been on the ice in forever. Almost six years. I'd probably be a horrible skater now. The last time I skated, I was 13 years old. It was a year after the accident with Anna. I haven't skated in a year before that day, so I was pretty rusty.

I ended up falling that day and I hit my head pretty hard. The pain scared me so bad that I ended up giving up on skating forever. I was too scared, especially with what happened to Anna the year before, that when I fell, it traumatized me.

I know a skating rink is different than a frozen pond, and I know you can't fall through it, but it's still the fact that both are frozen ice. Both can kill. Both are deadly. If you make one wrong move and fall, there's a good chance it can kill you. It's because of that ice that I secretly went to therapy.

And it's because of my therapist that my life motto is: Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show.

He was referring to my emotions, to not let them show, and to be honest, now that I think about it, I don't think he was a very good therapist at all. My sessions with him were cut short when he kept insisting my parents increase his pay.

Father, however, liked the motto and encouraged me to continue using it.

Honestly, out of everything the therapist had done to help me, I think his motto has helped me...cope, to say the least. But in general? No, he didn't help me at all. I'm still scared of the ice, and at the same time I yearn to skate again. I yearn to be back on it.

I've always wanted to become a champion ice skater. It was my dream to skate in the Olympics. It still is my dream despite my fear of the ice. However, in the past prior to the accident, whenever I would asked my father if he could sign me up in competitions he would always refuse. He wants me to take over his business. That's his dream for me. That's what he wants me to do.

Skating...it was the only way I could find peace. It was the only way most of my stress could be relieved. It was the only way I could find any happiness and feel...free.

My parents knew that. That's why they allowed me to go to the skating rink when I was 13, the day I fell and became traumatized. I wasn't the one who wanted to go. They were. I had been so happy at first too, having not been on the ice in a year since the accident, but when I actually got there...I lost the connection I had with my skates...with the ice. The sensations I had always felt when skating were gone. Admiration I had turned to fear.

I miss it. I miss skating. I miss my sister and cousin and the relationship we used to have. I miss how everything used to be before my stupid mistake. I wish things could go back to the way they were. If I had been smarter and just told my sister and cousin 'no' then none of this would be happening. Anna wouldn't have gotten hurt, a man would still be alive, and I would still be skating.

It seems like a fantasy now.

I stayed in my room, writing my thoughts in my journal, until I heard a maid knock on my door.

"Breakfast is ready, Miss Elsa," the maid said.

"I'll be down in a minute," I reply to her.

"Very well." I watch her shadow leave from under the door and sighed in exhaustion once she left. Having a lot on your mind that causes you to lose sleep isn't exactly refreshing.

Reluctantly, I put my journal away, and forced my feet to walk out of my bedroom. After breakfast, we're going to visit the school and meet the teachers. I'm not looking forward to it.

When I make it to the breakfast table, the talking coming from my sister and cousin came to a cease. I halted a little bit, knowing full well they must have been talking about me. My plate was already ready as I sat down, but I merely picked at it, not really hungry to begin with.

Aunt Prim wasn't at the table, so it was just the three of us. It's been a while since we've all been in a room together. Oh yeah. This won't be awkward at all.

"So...are you excited to be a senior?" Rapunzel asked me. "I know I am! I hope we have classes together."

I forced a smile, unsure if she was serious or not. "I do too, but in all honesty I'm not excited. I'm...terrified." It was weird telling them how I truly felt. Even they looked genuinely surprised by my confession.

"Well," Anna says, "Don't be. I'm sure you'll warm up to everything once you're used to it. It takes times."

I forced a smile. "Let's hope so." Deep down I seriously doubted that was going to happen.

After all, there's a reason I call myself the Snow Queen. I don't 'warm up' to change.

* * *

Open House was crowded and loud. Teenagers were all over the place talking to their friends, parents were talking to other parents, and teachers were explaining what they do or expect in their class.

And of course, being the new girls, people stared and whispered. I had a feeling the first day of school is going to be exactly how it is now. Nothing but whispers and stares.

We took Anna to see her Sophomore teachers first. After her, it was mine and Rapunzel's turn to meet our Senior teachers. We had three out of six classes together, the first two and our last one, which was music.

Anna had that class with us too, since it was a mixed classed, and I knew she would love every bit of it. Me? Not so much. I have to sing. I mean, I can sing really well, all three of us can, and I don't have severe stage fright. If I have to sing I will, but I'm not going to enjoy it like Anna and Rapunzel always do.

"It's a shame we couldn't meet our first hour teacher," Rapunzel says as we made our way to the front doors. "What was her name? Miss Gothel?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I know that name sounds familiar," Aunt Primrose says in thought. "I've heard it before, and it's driving me crazy."

"It'll probably come to you when you're sleeping in the middle of the night," Rapunzel says with a giggle. "That seems to happen to me a lot."

"It's unfortunate we couldn't meet your principal," Aunt Primrose continued. "I've heard very few things about him, and most of them aren't good. I'd like to meet him in person to determine that myself."

I had my bet that the things my aunt had heard were true. But then again, nobody ever likes the principal at any school. At least that's how it is from all the books I've read. I just hope that I never have to encounter him face to face. That's only if he's as mean as I keep thinking he is.

When we finally make it to the doors, I noticed a boy leaning against the wall texting on his phone.

He wore a blue hoodie, which appeared to have some sort of frost design around the ring of the collar, and had the hood pulled over his head. He lifted his head up once he noticed us approaching, and when he did our eyes connected.

Wait...is that...him?!

My eyes went wide, my breathing stopped, and I wasn't sure if my heart had stopped beating or if it started beating uncontrollably. All I knew was that this could not be happening.

His eyes were just as blue as they had been all those years ago, and under his hood his hair was just as white.

He looked at me in confusion, probably wondering why I looked so familiar to him, and suddenly his eyes go wide in realization. I quickly look away, and kept my wide eyes glued to the ground as we made our way to our car.

Maybe it's just a weird coincidence. There's plenty of people with white hair and-Oh who am I kidding? I knew that this would happen. I knew we would meet again. It's him. That's the boy.

The boy who's father saved my sister's life by sacrificing his own.

* * *

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep the following week. So much was on my mind. Okay, that's a lie. The only thing on my mind was that boy. As typical as that sounds, he wasn't on my mind for any of those romantic reasons. I don't even know him! No, he was there on my mind haunting me.

I haven't had a nightmare about the accident in years. When I dreamt about it earlier this week, it really messed me up. I refused to come out of my room at all. I'm sure I caused my family some worry. Then again, they're probably used to me locking myself away. I doubt they were even effected by it. I wonder if Anna and Rapunzel lost all hope of me becoming closer to them again. That is, if they even hoped for that in the first place.

However, none of that seemed to be on their minds as they got ready this morning. I could hear them squealing from my room an hour before we were even supposed to get up.

It took me forever to pick an outfit, and after finally coming to a decision it took me forever to do my hair. I always wear it in an elaborate bun and it takes me less than five minutes to put it up, but because my nerves were going crazy I had a harder time. Then there was my makeup I had to do-ugh! I've never rushed so much in my entire life. I skipped breakfast because I was in such a rush.

When it was finally time to go, I met my sister and cousin downstairs by the door. My aunt met us by the door with one of her taller and buffer butlers. "I want to take a few pictures before you leave. Marshall will be driving you to school. Now get close together and smile."

She lifts her phone, which was most likely on the camera app, and motioned for us to get closer. I forced myself forward and forced a smile. I know my cousin and sister's smiles were genuine. They're excited and ready. I'm not. I am sooooo not.

"Done," Aunt Primrose says, smiling as she looks at the pictures. "Oh, you three look so cute. I'm gonna get this framed. Now give me a hug and get out of here. You don't want to be late on the first day."

Oh that would be horrible. Going to a public school is bad enough, but to be late on the first day-Talk about embarrassing!

We each hugged her, and quickly rushed out the door. Well, Anna and Rapunzel did; I walked, slower than usual.

"Have a great day," Aunt Primrose says as Marshall opened the car door. We climbed in and that's when my heart began to beat faster.

Once again I was so thankful that we weren't taking the limo. Everyone's eyes would surely be on us. But then again, they'll probably still be watching us. We are the new girls after all.

Anna and Rapunzel talked and giggled throughout the entire car ride, while I stayed quite, trying to ignore the churning of my stomach as we got closer to the school. I tried to think of happy thoughts, but they always managed to go right back to him.

Will he be there today? Will I even meet him? Will we have classes together? Oh god I hope not.

Eventually, we arrived at the school. I closed my eyes as Marshall pulled into the front, and took a deep breath.

You can do this, Elsa. Just breathe. Everything will be fine. Be the good girl you always are, and you'll be fine. It's just public school. It's also your senior year. You're never going to see any of these people again once you graduate. You can do this.

"Have a good day," Marshall says, his voice deep, but soft. "I'll pick you up at 3 o'clock."

"Okay," says Anna as she climbs out first. "Thanks, Marshmallow." She giggled after saying his nickname and Marshall chuckled.

When we were all out of the car, Marshall drove off, leaving us standing in front of the school. Neither of us moved. We stood where we were and stared at the building and all the students walking inside.

I kinda felt awkward, standing in front of the building and not moving. I already saw a few people glance at us.

Anna sighed in satisfaction. "For the first time in forever-"

"Our lives can begin!" Rapunzel interrupted with an excited jump.

"Yeah," I say in a shaky voice, "It's agony to wait."

"I'm actually having second thou-" Rapunzel cut herself off and shook her head. "No. We can do this. Here we go." She took the first step forward and began walking. Anna followed after her with no hesitation, and I waited behind for a moment to take another deep breath.

I conjured up all of my courage and followed them. We walk inside and head straight for the auditorium; the place where every student goes before the bell rings.

When we walk into the auditorium, I couldn't help but gape at all the students.

"Whoa," Anna breathed. "Man, a lot of parents were busy back in the 90's." Rapunzel busted up laughing. I would have at least smiled at her joke, but my nerves were going haywire.

"We can't just stand by the door all day. We need to find a place to sit," I said, noticing that people had noticed us and wouldn't stop staring. "People are starting to stare." I saw an empty section of seats and headed over there. Anna and Rapunzel were the ones following me now.

As we took our seats, Anna and Rapunzel talked quietly to each other while I remained quite and observed. My eyes scanned the auditorium, looking for a boy with white hair and possibly a blue hoodie. I had no luck, and I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or disappointed.

Could I have possibly imagined him? I mean, moving to the town where I first met him all those years ago could have possibly triggered something in my subconscious that could have made me imagine him.

Ugh! I really need to stop denying it!

I jumped when the bell rang, and grimaced at the crowd of teens that scurried out of their seats.

Rapunzel squealed. "Ahh! Come on Elsa!" She grasped my arm and pulled me up. "We have first, second, and sixth hour together! I'm so excited! We have to sit next to each other!"

I smiled weakly. "Of course."

We parted ways with Anna, who assured me she knew where she was going since I was worried she didn't, and I couldn't help but smile as she happily made her way to her classroom. It bewildered me that she could be so happy about this, and at the same time it didn't. If Anna wasn't excited like she is, she wouldn't be...well herself!

She's always happy and excited when it comes to knew things, such as school for example. It's an adventure to her. I know how much she hated being cooped up inside. It's just like how I hated being locked inside my room. However, I'd much rather be there than here.

When Rapunzel and I make it to our first hour, there were only a few people already in there. Rapunzel wanted to sit in the back because apparently that's where the "cool" kids sit. I was thankful though for that. I didn't want to sit anywhere near the front. I did, however, want to sit close to the door. We decided to sit in the row right by the door, but in the far back. I sat in the last seat right by the wall, while my cousin say directly across from me in the row beside me. I liked this. I was content here.

The room started to fill up with more people, and with every second I grew nervous. I kept glancing at the door, waiting for the boy with white hair to walk in, but he never showed.

The bell rings and the school day began.


	4. Chapter 4

As Miss Gothel shut the door behind her and walked toward the board, I couldn't help but observe and study her features, since this is the first time I'm seeing her. After all, she wasn't here for open house; for all I know that's probably not even my actual teacher. She's very pretty for a woman her age, although she really isn't that old, but the dress she's wearing is way too revealing for my taste. I bet the boys are loving every bit of it, considering she's showing a lot of cleavage and a lot of leg. However, I'm not going to judge. It is a free country after all. If the boys in her classes ever paid attention, however, it definitely isn't the lesson they are paying attention to.

I watched as Miss Gothel wrote her name on the board and watched the boys in the class watch her. It was easy to decipher who the pigs were. When she turned around to face the class she said in an unhappy tone, "Hello class. My name is Miss Gothel and I am going to be your first hour teacher."

A boy sitting two seats besides Rapunzel, one of which was empty, whistled flirtatiously. "As long as you're here I'll be here too." Some other boys chuckled at his comment. "I'm Flynn by the way. Flynn Rider. But you can call me anytime."

I had to bite my lip to stop the smile that was forming on my face. Unlike me, my cousin let out a cute giggle, and it caught Flynn's attention. He merely glanced at her quickly, but I noticed the smirk that formed on his face. Miss Gothel was unamused.

"Oh I know very well who you are, Mr. Rider. I was warned about you. I know all about you trying to seduce the female teachers to boost your grade. And if you want to call me, I suppose you wouldn't mind calling me from detention?" She said as she wrote the the word "detention" on the board in big letters. Underneath that she wrote Flynn's name.

"What?!" Flynn exclaimed. "That's not fair. Why do I have to go to detention? I didn't do anything wrong."

Miss Gothel laughed. "Not fair, you say? No, not being fair is when the your crush and best friend get together. That's not fair." I saw a quick flash of pain in her eyes before she quickly got rid of it. I felt as though she knew this by experience and I felt bad. That's horrible.

"And what you did wrong?" she continued with another laugh. "Your flirting. Everything was wrong there. Not just because you were flirting with your teacher, but because it was just plain bad. Even Snotlout does better."

Snotlout must be another flirter, and a really bad one too considering how offended Flynn looked.

Some people laughed at what Miss Gothel said, but Rapunzel and I didnt. I kinda felt bad for him. Flynn's face grew red, but I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. Most likely both. He crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well-" That was all he managed to say before Gothel interrupted.

"I really don't care, Mr. Rider," she said, with an annoyed sigh. "Now if you don't mind I have a class to teach and roll to take. Now," she goes to her computer and reads something off the screen.

"It says here that I have two homeschooled students with me. Elsa Are-" She cut herself off with wide eyes.

Rapunzel looks over at me in confusion. I just shrug and shake my head, staying quite.

"Are-Arendelle," Miss Gothel managed to finish. "And Rapunzel C-Corona?" She stuttered again on my cousin's last name, making it sound like a question, and I could hear disbelief in her voice.

Does she know us? Maybe our parents? She is around their age.

She clears her throat and made her face look serious again instead of shocked. "Raise your hand if you're here."

Rapunzel and I both looked at each other, both of us a bit reluctant to raise our arms, but we both did so together. When Miss Gothel saw us her eyes went wide again, and I saw realization in them. It was like we reminded her of someone. Perhaps she knew our mothers somehow? Were they friends once? If she does know them, I'm not about to ask. She intimidates me.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked. Miss Gothel said nothing as she stared at my cousin for a moment longer. Right when she opened her mouth to say something someone suddenly knocks on the door. Miss Gothel clears her throat and straightens her composure as she walks over to the door to open it.

"Late to class I see," she said to the person, or people, on the other side. I couldn't really see them since she was in the way, but when she moved over to let them in, my heart stopped.

He's here! The boy with the white hair is here! Oh my god! I want to run, but the only thing I could really do was just sink into my seat, praying to God he wouldn't see me. He wasn't alone, however. Walking inside the classroom with him was an Middle East Indian girl with a pixie cut hairstyle. Her bangs were dyed yellow, blue, green, and purple, and she had a bindi on her forehead along with glasses. She was also really short, but that didn't stop her from being beautiful.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Gothel," said the girl as she hurried to an empty seat near the front. "Someone over here was being difficult." She sent a glare to the white hair boy, who ended up sitting in the empty seat between Rapunzel and Flynn.

Crap. He's bound to see me for sure, and if not then he's bound to recognize Rapunzel. Actually, now that I think about it did they even interact or see each other at all during the accident? I think they at least saw each other. Maybe he doesn't remember us as clearly as I do him. But what about Rapunzel? Does she remember him as clearly as I do?

"Hey," the boy said to the girl as he sat down. "Don't blame me for you being late. I specifically said I didn't want to come." I could tell that they were close and knew each other on a personal level. For all I know they could be dating.

It has me thinking though. Were they friends when the accident happened? Or did their friendship-if they even are friends-happen afterwards? Does the girl know about me? What about Rapunzel and Anna? Does she know about us; the girls on the lake? Did he tell her about me the day I saw him at open house?

"Enough," Gothel snapped before either of them could say another word. "I don't care why you're late or whose fault it was. Both of you will be joining Mr. Rider in detention after school. Are we clear?"

The girl widened her eyes. "What?!" She shrieked. "But miss Gothel-"

"I said," Miss Gothel interrupted. "Are we clear?" She glared hard at the girl and I couldn't help but feel bad. I also couldn't help but stare at the boy. I really need to stop before I get caught.

The girl lowered her head and said,"Yes ma'am."

The boy, however, could care less and said, "Whatever."

He must have felt me staring at him because he suddenly turns his head in my direction and our eyes lock for a split second. It would have been longer, but I quickly look away before I could see his reaction. Crap! I told myself to not get caught and look what I did. He just caught me staring at him!

"What are your names so I can mark you down?" Miss Gothel said to the boy and the girl.

"Toothiana Faye."

"Jack Frost."

It took all my strength to not look back over at him. After all these years I finally know his name. It suits him. I suddenly feel someone staring at me, and it wasn't rocket science to know who it was. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't-

I couldn't stop myself. I turned my head to look at Jack and sure enough it was him who was staring. Unlike me, he didn't turn his head away. He held his gaze with mine.

"Alright," Gothel said as she finished writing their names on the board with Flynn's. "Okay, now where was I?" She says to herself as she goes to stare at her computer screen again.

"You were looking at the two new girls like they were ghosts," Flynn answered.

Miss Gothel ignored him as she continued to read off her list. As she did this I look over at Jack again to see if he was still staring. He was.

I was starting to get a bit irritated and uncomfortable. He knows it's me. I'm sure he knows that I know its him. His staring is making me really uncomfortable and my heart seems to be beating faster than normal. Maybe if I did something he'd stop staring at me. "What?" I mouthed to him, trying my hardest to not let my nervousness make me sick.

He held up his finger and quickly opened his binder to take out a pen and paper. What is he-is he writing me a note? My question was answered when he started writing something down. He then tapped on Rapunzel's shoulder and whispered something to her.

Puzie held the note in her hand and looked up at me with wide eyes. "Elsa," she whispered, " we haven't been at school for an hour and you already have a love note! This is so exciting!"

I shook my head. "It's not a love note." Praying that Jack didn't hear her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, how do you know if you haven't read it yet?" She asked as she extended the note for me to take.

"I just know." I replied as I took the note from her and read it.

 ** _Have we met before? I saw you as you left open house the other day, but I feel as though I've met you long before that. You look so familiar. You actually remind me of a girl I once met long ago. And from the way you keep looking at me I think I look familiar to you too. Are you the girl who's little sister fell into a frozen pond six years ago? I need to know. My father...he died saving that little girl. I remember getting one of the girls off the pond and onto land. I think that girl was you. Was it?_**

"So what does it say?" Rapunzel asked me.

I crumpled the note up and set it aside to where Rapunzel couldn't reach it if she tried to lean over and take it. "Nothing. It was just a boy saying stupid stuff." I honestly don't know why I was lying to her. She was there when the accident happened, and she's kept the truth about Anna's secret away from Anna for years. I can trust her.

"Liar," she mumbled, disappointed. "But okay. I'll respect your privacy."

"Thank you," I say, relieved, then felt guilty. She should know. I just don't want Anna to accidentally find out. I'm afraid of that happening.

"Hey!" Miss Gothel suddenly snapped. Rapunzel and I looked up and was met with the hard glare of our teacher. We knew we were screwed before she even said a word. "What are you two whispering back there?"

I was too afraid to speak, but Rapunzel wasn't. "We were...uh...just talking about how exciting this is. Being homeschooled all our lives is-"

"Detention for the both of you," Miss Gothel interrupted, turning around to write our names down.

My heart stopped beating and my eyes went wide. Rapunzel looks at me with the same expression. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was getting detention for the first time in my life on the first day of school. My eyes started to burn with unwanted tears, but I fought them back. The school day just begun and I'm already off to a bad start.

Are all of my teachers going to be like this? I hope not. What about the principal? Oh god, he's probably worse.

Four things are for certain: one) this is going to be a long ten months. Two) my aunt is definitely going to be mad. I rarely see her mad, she's usually laid back, but I know this is something she isn't going to take lightly. Three) this isn't going to be end of Jack and I. I'd say it's only the beginning, and I honestly don't know how to feel about that.

And fourth, I seriously want this day over with.


	5. Chapter 5

First hour ended with my cousin and I sulking to our second hour. Detention. We have detention. I still can't believe it. And what's worse is that Jack has detention too.

I was afraid that Jack was going to wait for me so he could talk to me when first hour ended, but luckily that didn't happen. I would freeze up and die if it did. It's one thing communicating through a note, even if I didn't respond, but it's another thing when you talk face to face. Then I'd really have to respond.

When the class ended, I watched him leave like a creeper, and made sure to turn my attention to something else when he looked back at me as he left. I'm hoping he didn't catch me again. Most likely he did.

As my cousin and I walked to our Chemistry class I saw that Punzie seemed to be more upset than me.

"Uh...it's going to be okay," I tried to assure her. "We-"

"Are in so much trouble," Rapunzel interrupts. "Mother is going to be furious."

"I don't think she'll be furious," I say. "Upset, but not furious."

She sighs and closes her eyes to compose herself for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So much for a good first day, huh?"

This time I sigh. "Let's hope the rest of the day isn't so bad. Maybe detention won't be so bad either."

She suddenly smiles. "That Jack boy from first hour will be there too. The same boy that sent that note to you. Do you know how much it's killing me not knowing what he wrote?"

"A lot, I'm guessing." I responded, not liking where this was going.

"I could just ask him. I mean, I sit right next to him," she said with a smug smirk, but then, in a serious tone, quickly added, "But I won't. I promised to respect your privacy."

I wonder if I were Anna if she would continue to pester me. I mean, I don't want to be pestered but...is it weird that I kinda do? She isn't treating me like Anna because I'm obviously not Anna but also because I'm not close to her like my sister is. They treat each other like friends, like cousins...like sisters. I want to be treated like that. But...I know I don't deserve it. I'm just...a person she's afraid to tease.

Guilt was suddenly eating me away again. I should just tell her about Jack being the son to the man who died that night. I'm making a big deal out of it when it's really not. I don't want Anna to find out, but she hasn't known the truth for years. Rapunzel won't say anything if I tell her. She hasn't all these years, so she wouldn't now.

But...at the same time I don't want her to harbor another secret from Anna. If Anna does find out, which hopefully she doesn't, and if she has the reaction I expect her to have-anger, betrayal-I don't want her to blame Rapunzel; who is more of a sister to her than I am.

"I'll...tell you later," I managed to say. "If you'd like." I never specified when later was, and truthfully I hoped she'd forget, but in all honesty I think I'll eventually tell her. There's no denying I will. It could be later on today for all I know. Plus, she'll find out anyway from Jack, if he asks her anything, which he might. He was bold enough to send me a note; if he desperately wants an answer he might go to her. I might as well tell her before he does.

Rapunzel looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. "Wait, really?! Oh my gosh! I was not expecting that. You're always so...reserved. Ah! You're opening up to me! I'm so happy!"

Her voice was a bit loud and it caused some people to stare as we walked down the halls to our class. My face grew red from embarrassment, but I was lucky to not endure the embarrassment for much longer because right as we turned the corner our classroom came into view.

"I'm glad to hear that," I tell her, and I meant it. I didn't exactly feel like I was opening up, but if she felt that I was then that's good.

When we walked inside the chemistry classroom, the seats were actually rows of tables that sat two to a table. There was a table available in the middle section, but the downfall of it was who was sitting right behind it.

Jack was sitting with Flynn and having what appeared to be a secretive conversation. Rapunzel gently nudged me. "Well look what we have here." Mischief was in her tone and it made me nervous. "I wonder what other classes you have with him."

Yeah, so do I.

"Come on, the bell is about to ring." She said, then walked forward, dragging me with her toward the empty table.

Flynn and Jack turned their heads up once they noticed my cousin and I making our way toward the table in front of them. Rapunzel paid no attention to them, but they sure as hell paid attention to us. Jack specifically on me.

I made eye contact with him for a split second before I sat down. When I was settled in my seat, I could feel Jack staring at me and I hated it. Is this how it's going to be for the rest of the day? The year? Nothing but awkward staring? There better not be anymore notes either. Over and over again in my head I prayed he wouldn't send another, and I was actually half tempted to write him one so I could ask what his schedule is. Then I'd know what classes we have together and make sure to get those classes changed.

Rapunzel leaned over and said, "You think Anna's doing alright?"

I nodded, certain that she was doing fine. "Anna is ready for anything. She always has been. I think she's doing fine. At least, I hope she is."

Unlike my sister, however, I'm never ready for anything.

~Lunch~

Jack didn't cause me any problems during second hour, and I luckily didn't have him for third hour. I did, however, have Flynn again, but he didn't bug me either.

Now it was lunch, and I prayed I wouldn't have trouble finding my sister and cousin. It's...weird, actually. I've avoided them for years, but now I feel like I have to be around them. Not just for myself so I can feel comfortable being around all these people, but also in case something were to happen to them. I'm not sure what I'd do if something was to happen, but...I'm sure I'd do something.

And how is it that I feel comfortable around my sister and cousin when I barely know them? They're strangers just like every other teen in the building. Maybe it's the fact that we're family.

"Elsa! Over here!" A voice says as I walk inside the cafeteria and started looking around.

Speaking of family. When I looked over to where the familiar voice of my sister was coming from, I see her sitting at a table with Rapunzel and four other girls. One of those girls was actually Tooth, but the other three I've never meet. One girl had wild curly red hair, one was a blonde with bangs, and the last one was a Polynesian girl with curly black hair. Compared to the redhead, her hair wasn't as crazy.

When I make it to the table my sister sat up and linked her arm through mine. Not being used to physical contact yet, I tense up. Anna didn't notice, however, and kept talking.

"Girls, this is my sister Elsa. Elsa this is Merida, Astrid, Tooth, and Moana." Anna said as she pointed to each girl.

"Hi," I said, feeling a little shy.

They said their hellos and when I sat down in the spot Anna had saved for me, Tooth was the one who spoke first.

"First hour was disastrous, wasn't it?" She said to me. "I mean, who in their right minds gives detention on the first day of school? It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." Merida says, her Scottish accent thick. "I got detention too for having my feet on top of a desk. I didn't even get a warning. It's the most stupidest thing ever."

"Well, all I did was hit Snotlout." Astrid said in casual annoyance."My aunt always said that if a boy lays an unwanted hand on me I should defend myself. He had it coming."

Snotlout. That's the same name Miss Gothel had mention to Flynn. He must be the bad flirter. Judging my Astrid's expression, I can see that he's more than a bad flirt.

"Oh yeah?" Moana speaks up. "Well, I got written up for taking a drink of water in class. No drinks in the classroom the teacher said. I was dying of dehydration!"

"Wait," I interrupted, confused. "You all have detention too?" They nodded, and, while I know it's wrong of me, I couldn't help but be relieved.

"I already told them about what happened to us in Miss Gothel's class," Tooth said. "That woman is...something else."

"However, there's someone who hasn't said anything," Rapunzel added then turned to Anna. "We," she gestured to herself and the other girls, "...already know, but you haven't shared anything with Elsa. Care to share to your sister, Anna?"

Anna sighs and lowers her head, muttering something under her breath. Rapunzel told her to repeat it. She lifts her head, took a deep breath, and said, "I got detention for talking in class just like you did."

"You what?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Don't be upset. I mean...you have detention too and that's just crazy! I mean, I never would have thought that you, the most well behaved and perfect girl, would get detention on her first day of public school. Like...the world must be ending! When Rapunzel told me about you two getting detention I flipped out-"

"She really did." Rapunzel added.

"Plus, do you not know me?" Anna continued. "I mean, knowing me I was bound to get detention sooner or later."

"While you are a wild one, I doubt by sooner you meant on the first day of school," Rapunzel tells her in tone that I took as an 'older sibling' tone. "Try not to make a habit of it."

Anna rolls her eyes. "The same goes to you. I'm just glad that I won't be alone. I'll be in detention with all my friends. That's not so bad."

As they chatted away, Anna's words kept repeating over and over again in my head. 'Do you not know me?' I honestly really don't! Did she not even think when she said that? I know nothing about her and she knows nothing about me. All she knows is what I've shown her, and that's not much nor is it truly me.

"So do you think you'll miss being homeschooled?" Merida asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I used to be homeschooled too until last year, and it's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know I won't miss it." Anna and Rapunzel say at the same time then giggled at each other.

"You were homeschooled?" I questioned and she nods.

"Yep. I drove my mum crazy. What about you though?" Merida asks me. "Do you think you'll miss it?"

"It's...gonna take some getting used to, but I think with time I'll eventually like it here." I replied, hoping that my own words would prove themselves in the future.

"It's kinda cool though," Moana spoke. "Last year we got three homeschooled girls and the same thing happened this year."

"Ooooh!" Anna squealed. "Who are the other two?"

"You see those two girls over there?" Merida said then points to a nearby table that sat a goth girl and an auburn hair girl who definitely looked like she worked out. Sitting with them were two boys who I'm pretty sure are their boyfriends. "The goth is Mavis and the other one is Eep. The boys are Johnny and Guy; their boyfriends. Mavis and Eep were also homeschooled and they enrolled last year with me. It didn't take them long to get boyfriends."

"And what about you?" Rapunzel asked her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Merida and Astrid both burst into hysterical laughter. Tooth and Moana giggled. My sister, cousin, and I were left confused.

"If you thought your sister getting detention was the end of the world," Moana said, "then you better think again."

"The day Merida gets a boyfriend," Tooth added. "Is when the world really does end."

"More like the day she gets a crush," says Astrid.

"But," Anna began, a serious frown displayed on her face. "Don't you want to fall in love?"

Merida shrugs in response. "Not now, but maybe someday. I have a feeling you're all about romance. Do I need to warn the boys that you're a crazy one?"

"I think you might have to." Rapunzel said, causing Anna to playfully smack her arm.

"Not funny," she said, but was failing to not smile.

Lunch continued on just like that. Teasing and laughing and enjoying each other's company. Questions were asked, of course, and if the question was for me I'd answer it just like how I was raised to. There was one question I so desperately wanted to know, however. A question I was too afraid to ask. A question that just so happened to be about a boy who I can't seem to get out of my head.

Where is Jack?

I scanned around the room looking for him, but never finding him. Tooth seems like she may be close to him. I want to ask her, but that's just too suspicious. Actually, now that I think about it she never mentioned anything about an accident that happened six years ago.

Is it possible that Jack, if he's as close to her as I think he is, never told her? Maybe she does know and didn't want to bring it up.

Ugh! It's hard wanting answers that you'll never receive.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day flew by and I saw Jack once more in my fifth hour foreign language class. We only made eye contact once during the entire class period and I wasn't sure how to interpret it. I expected it to be like it was in our other classes; a lot of staring. Did he decide to give up on finding me out or did he already get his answers? I tried my best to not let it bother me.

After fifth hour, I was reunited with my cousin and sister in sixth hour music. Moana was there and so was that Mavis girl that Merida had mentioned before at lunch.

Moana introduced us to her, and I was genuinely surprised at how bubbly she was. I know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover or by the stereotypes society puts on a person, but I was honestly not expecting the goth girl to be so...so much like my sister and cousin. She was just as hyper as them.

As the class chatted, I prepared myself for the singing that I thought I was going to do. I've performed in front of people before when I was younger; back before the accident. However, it's been years since then and people are more judgmental when a teenager sings compared to a young child. I'm a little nervous, but I don't have severely bad stage fright like most people. When the spotlight is on me I do what must be professionally done to quickly get it off of me.

Luckily the teacher didn't have us sing today. She merely wanted us to talk about how our summers went. Her name is Mrs. Robinson and out of all my teachers she's got to be the most laid-back and coolest one I have. She's very motherly and she looks like she's in her late 30s. Almost the same age as my own mother. She even has a smile that reminds me of my mom too.

My heart suddenly aches a little. It hasn't even been that long and I already miss my parents so much. Which is odd. Okay, it's not really odd per se, but I hardly ever saw them before in the past. Why should this be any different? I guess it's because in the past I always knew that they were near. Now they're in a different country across seas. They...aren't exactly the perfect parents but there's no such thing. They make mistakes like everyone else, and while life has been rough on us I know they do the things they do-like sending Anna and I here-out of love.

When that class ended, the school day was over. Not for me, however. Once class was over, detention began. I didn't even know where to go!

Luckily, Moana knew the way. "We have our own special room for detention. It's just a regular classroom down the hall from the office." She said as she guided us.

"I'm kinda nervous to go home," Anna admitted. "What is Aunt Prim going to do? What is she going to say? I've never seen her mad! Do you think she's going to freak out on us?"

"I already sent a text to my mom earlier today," Rapunzel spoke up as we walked. "She's disappointed, but I think we'll live. I just...I feel so bad. I don't think she's ever been so disappointed in me."

"Hey, you're not alone," Anna reassured her. "She's disappointed in Elsa and I too."

Anna was right and I hated it. Not about her being right, but the fact that I know my aunt is disappointed in me. The last time I disappointed my aunt, and my parents for that matter, was when the accident happened.

"But I don't want her to be disappointed in you two either!" My cousin cried out. "But between Elsa and I, it was my fault. I talked to her first-"

"Rapunzel," I started, not wanting her to et carried away again. "I already told you earlier today-"

"I know! I can't help it!" She whined as she covered her face in her hands.

"I know I wasn't there," Moana says, placing a reassuring hand on my cousin's shoulder. "But I also know it wasn't yours or Elsa's fault. Yeah, you were talking in class, which is a big no-no, but Gothel is a drama queen that overreacts. I bet you weren't even disruptive. No need to feel bad. I'm sure your mom will understand if she's as cool as you."

Rapunzel suddenly gasps and her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. "You think I'm cool?!" Sadness was no longer displayed on her face, and I was thankful Moana cheered her up.

Moana giggles. "Of course. All three of you are. It must run in the family."

A smile appears on my face at her kindness, but I knew better. Anna and Rapunzel are the outgoing, cool ones. I've barely spoken more than 100 words today to her or anyone else.

I wanted to so badly comment that if anyone was to blame it was Jack for sending me the note, and getting my cousin riled up. However, I knew that would just sound childish. Plus, Anna would flip out more than Rapunzel did about the note.

I suddenly stop dead in my tracks.

Jack is going to be there. Anna is going to be there. Anna, my sister, the girl Jack's father died saving. They'll be in the same room together. What is he going to do when he finds out its her? He already knows about me-or at least suspects it. He's sure to know or at least remember Anna. Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"You okay, Elsa?" Anna asked. She, Rapunzel, and Moana had stopped walking and were looking at me with confused looks.

My face heats up in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah. Sorry, I just...got a little dizzy." I lied, and mentally prepared myself for a scenario I didn't know the ending of.

When we make it to the detention room, everyone else was already there. Merida, Astrid, and Tooth were sitting near the back, while Jack and Flynn were in the middle, talking to each other once more. They must be close friends. If he hasn't told Tooth about me, has he told Flynn?

I noticed that there were three other boys in the room that I didn't know that sat in the middle with them, and as I counted all of us, I saw that there was twelve of us all together.

One of the boys looked familiar though. I think his name is...Eric? No-Eret! He's a senior. I have him in some of my classes. He's definitely a football player. Along with Flynn, too, actually. The other two boys I had no acknowledge of. One was a scrawny brunette who was reading, while the other was a buff blonde who was texting on his phone. I wonder if he does football too. He definitely has the body for it. I doubt Jack plays football. He's not as scrawny as the brunette boy, but he wasn't as buff as the blonde, Flynn, or Eret either. Plus, football just doesn't seem like something he'd do. He looks more of a hockey guy.

Wow. I don't even know the guy-the same guy who's been haunting me for years-and here I am assuming if he plays in a sport or not. What's wrong with me?

"Oh good!" An elderly voice says out of nowhere, causing me to jump. "The rest of you have arrived." The owner of the voice was my chemistry teacher, Miss Crow. She's old, so old that she should already be retired, but she's extremely witty too. She's also kinda weird and definitely...unique. Her class, I know for sure, will always be interesting.

"Take a seat," Miss Crow ushered us, shooing us away from the doorway. "I don't care where you sit, just sit."

My sister, cousin, and I followed Moana as she walked toward the back of the class where the other girls were at. As we walked past the boys, I stupidly made eye contact again with Jack. That only made me walk faster to a seat.

When we were seated, Miss Crow said, "It's the first day of school and I have twelve of you in here. Tsk tsk tsk. However, with Mr. Black as our new principal and how strict he's making all the rules, I'm not really all that surprised. Now, I honestly don't care what you do. I'll be in my classroom getting my things sorted out. You can do whatever it is you want; sleep, read, play on your phone, make out-I don't care. All I ask is for you to stay in here until four. Good? Good."

She walked out of the room without waiting for a response from any of us. I've never been in detention before, but even I knew that she wasn't suppose to leave us alone.

"Um...was she serious?" Asked one of the boys I didn't know.

"Who cares, Kristoff?" Flynn says to him. "This has never happened in all my experience of being in detention, and I'm not going to complain or question it."

"So detentions aren't supposed to go like this?" Asked Rapunzel.

Flynn turns his head to look at my cousin, and smirks. "No, Blondie, they're not. Hey, I'm pretty sure I have you in a few of my classes. You and Platinum over there," he gestured to me. "Got sent in here for talking in Miss Gothel's class this morning. She is such a bitch. Always has been."

"And you got sent in here for flirting with her," Rapunzel responded, smiling a little. "If you've always know about her being the way she is, what made you think flirting with her was a good idea?"

Flynn shrugs. "I figured the old hag would be flattered. Enough about her though. I have some words I'd like to get off my chest. So may I just say," he pauses and lowers his head for dramatic effect. He then lifts it back up with a flirtatious smile plastered on his face. "...Hi. The name's Flynn Rider. Your name is Rachel, right?"

Rapunzel giggles. "Yeah, I already know your name, but it appears you don't remember mine. My name is Rapunzel."

"Like...the fairytale character?" Flynn questioned.

My cousin nods. "I even have the hair." She pulls her braided hair to the front where it laid against her chest and fell to her feet.

Flynn whistles, impressed. "That's...a lot of hair."

"She's growing it out," Anna says, giggling. "Can't you tell?"

I glance over at Jack who, for once wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was looking at my sister, intensely. I couldn't help but freeze up. If he's going to say anything I'd rather it be in private where it's just me and him and no one else. I'd rather he write me a note again. He catches me staring and I turn away. What else is new? One of us is eventually going to have to say something to the other and I seriously don't want that to be me. At the same time, I don't want that to be him either.

"I wonder if it's thicker than Merida's," Astrid said as she gently tugged at her friend's hair. Merida swatted her hand away, rolling her eyes.

"Touch my hair again and my hair will eat your hands clean off!"

Astrid smirked. "Bring it on!"

"You know what would really be interesting?" Eret spoke, his Gaelic accent thick, but not as much as Merida's Scottish one.

"Let me guess?" Merida said in annoyance. "You want us to take our shirts off and wrestle?"

"Well, damn that would be interested, love." Eret replied, laughing.

Flynn laughed too at this. "I'll make sure to get it on camera."

Merida kicked him hard in the shin, causing him to cry out in pain. "Ouch! Okay that hurt. That really hurts! I need my leg for football and track, you violent demon. Jesus, you redheads really don't have souls at all!"

Merida then pointed sharply at Eret with deadly eyes. "And if you call me love again, you'll feel what he feels."

Eret wasn't phased by her viciousness, and merely smirked. "You should know by now, love, that pain is a total fetish of mine." He winked and Merida couldn't help but scowl in disgust. However, I noticed that her cheeks had become slightly red, but I wasn't sure if it was anger or not.

"She's seriously gonna get you one of these days. You better watch yourself. Both of you." The brunette boy says to Eret and Flynn.

Flynn rolls his eyes as he rubs his shin. "It's not our fault your cousin is violent. If anything, she's the one who needs to watch herself. That temper of hers is gonna put her in jail...actually that doesn't sound too bad of a place for her."

"I'm right here," Merida says.

"Wait," Anna interrupts. "You two are cousins?! I had classes with both of you together earlier today and I'm just now figuring this out?"

"You never asked," Says Merida, teasingly. "But yes," she gets up from her seat to sit on top of the brunette's desk. She wraps an arm around his shoulder and says, "Hiccup and I are cousins just a few months apart. Our mothers have been best friends for years that fell in love with a set of non identical red-headed twin brothers. We're both 15 right now, but I'll be turning 16 soon on September 22, the Autumn Equinox."

I thought Rapunzel was going to lose her head when she suddenly jumps in excitement. "Oh my gosh! You're born on the Autumn Equinox?! I'm born on the Summer Solstice, Anna is born on the Spring Equinox, and Elsa is born in the Winter Solstice! How cool is that?!"

"Very," Tooth says, chuckling. "Jack's birthday is November 21st. He's exactly one month older than you Elsa."

Jack lifts his head from his desk to look over at us, but I wasn't sure if it was because his name was mentioned or mine. "T-That's cool," I forced myself to say before things could quickly get awkward. I doubt he was going to say anything anyway.

"Is your favorite season Winter?" He asked, taking me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to talk, especially to me.

I'd be lying if I said he didn't have a nice voice. It makes me wonder if he can sing. "I-It is." I stammered then cleared mY throat. "Is it...uh...your favorite as well?"

Jack shrugs. "It depends on my mood. Some days I'll love the season, but then some days I'll be reminded of my father and hate it. He died in Winter."

I freeze up, and watched as a small, sad smile appeared on his face. His eyes though were hard and bitter. They stared into mine, and I knew that he knew he struck a nerve.

"You wanna know what happened to him?" He asked, almost tauntingly.

"Jack," Tooth says, softly, in a sad tone. "Please don't-"

"What?" Jack says, in faux innocence. "Can I not share something about myself to the new girls? They can share something back if they'd like."

I'm smart enough to know that the "something" he wanted shared back was my confirmation that it was my sister, cousin, and I there at the pond with him that night.

"My father died a few years ago on Christmas Eve. He saved a little girl from drowning, but it cost him his life." He said, his tone as cold and hard as his eyes.

"Oh my gosh," Anna said, sadly. "That's so sad. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah...that's...horrible," Rapunzel said, slowly, a look of confusion on her face. She looked over at me and I could tell that she figured it out. Or at least thought she did.

"It was a long time ago." Jack said, staring at Anna intently. "Six years to be specific. Don't worry about it."

"If you don't mind me asking," Rapunzel began. "Who was the little girl? Do you know where she's at now?"

Jack shrugs and sighs tiredly. It wasn't until now that I realized how tired he looks. Is it because it's the first day of school? Or were his nights as restless for him as they were for me ever since we saw each other at Open House? Did he lay awake thinking about all sorts of scenarios? Did he deny it was actually me? Did he dread about coming to school today because he didn't want to see me? Wait...is that why he was late this morning? He must really hate me too for not responding to his note.

"I don't know who she is or where she's at now, but..." Jack trailed off, looking uncertain of what to say next.

"Was she alone?" Rapunzel asked, ignoring Jack's unfinished sentence. "That night when it all happened? I mean, who would leave a little girl alone? Someone had to be with her, right?"

"No, she wasn't alone." Jack said, giving her the same intense look he gave Anna. "There were two other girls with her. One had long blonde hair like you, and the other," he looks at me again, "had hair like yours. Now that I think about, the girl that my father saved looked a lot like you too Anna."

"Whoa," Anna breathed, mesmerized. "That's so weird. What if they're our doppelgängers?"

Tooth gasped. "You watch the Vampire Diaries too?!"

Anna squealed. "Aaahh! Yes! It's only the best show ever!"

As Anna and Tooth discussed their favorite moments in the show, Astrid and Merida were having an arm wrestling contest, Hiccup was reading his book, Kristoff was sleeping, Jack, Eret, and Flynn were all on their phones, and Moana, Rapunzel, and I merely listened in on my sister's conversation.

A buzzing noise of my phone suddenly gets my attention, and I was quick to dig it out of my bag. When I opened it, I saw that I got a text from Rapunzel. What? I look over at her, but she wasn't paying any attention to me. I open her text and read it.

 **That's him, isn't it? The boy from the pond? The boy who's father died saving Anna? Is that what that note was about? It is isn't it? Why didn't you tell me? You know I can keep a secret. I never break my promises. I knew he looked familiar too! Do you know how much that has been bugging me today?! Do you think he recognizes us?**

I bit my lip nervously as I texted her my reply. I guess I better come clean.

 _Yes that's him. In the note he wanted to know if we were the girls that were there. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to harbor another secret from Anna. You're so much closer to her than I am. I didn't want to ruin that. That plan didn't last long. Now you have another secret to keep from her. And yeah, he definitely recognizes us. I think that's why he mentioned his dad. He's waiting for us to come out and confess, but we're not. We can't._

I sent the message, and watched as she read it. Rapunzel quickly started typing her response, and a minute later I received it.

 **We made a promise to our parents not to tell Anna. We never made a promise to him. He deserves to know. Maybe if you told him of the promise we made about Anna he'll keep it too. You know...before he goes to her for answers.**

 _What if he goes to you?_

 **I'll tell him who we are, but I really don't want to do that without your consent. I want you to be all for it. Which is why I think you should be the one to tell him, since you're so against it and all. It might help you to confront him.**

 _How will that help me? What do you mean?_

 **You may not think it, but I know more about you than you'll ever know. For the last six years, he's been haunting you. That whole night has been haunting you. Maybe it's been haunting him too. Please do it. You need to talk to him. Plus...you never know. It might help him, and possibly you too. Maybe something will blossom from this. Like love ;)**

 _WAIT WHAT?!_

 **Oh come on. You gotta admit he's cute. You two would look so cute together. But seriously. Tell him the truth. Write him a note.**

Everything she said was completely crazy, but...she was right. I have to do this. I grabbed paper out of my bag and began to write. Writing the note was easy. It was giving it to him that was hard, especially with him being desks away and everyone being able to see me give it to him. I don't want anyone, especially Anna, to see me give it to him.

"Crap, my legs are falling asleep," Rapunzel said, looking at me and then winking. "I need to get up and move for a bit."

It took me a moment to realize what she was doing. As she stood up she walked past my desk, and as sly as could be, swiftly snatched up the note. She casually walked around the room, and just as swiftly as she took the note, she sneakily put it on Jack's desk. She went back to her seat and sighed. "That's much better."

I didn't know which was more unbelievable. The fact that she's so sneaky and actually managed to give Jack the note without anyone noticing, or the fact that I actually wrote the note.

 **You did it! You actually did it! I'm sorry, but I honestly can't believe it.** Rapunzel said through text.

 _Yeah,_ I typed, _neither can I._

Now all I have to do is wait.


	7. Chapter 7

I was on edge all throughout the rest of detention. Jack read the note and did nothing. I watched him read it, and I watched him do nothing about it. I mean, I honestly don't know what I was expecting him to do. I don't know what I wanted him to do. I'm glad he did nothing, but also curious and confused. What is going on inside his head? What is he thinking? What is he going to do? Is he going to do anything at all? I'd be blessed if that was the case. Sadly, I know he's gonna do something. He has to. He already wrote a note to me. What's stopping him of doing something else? Now that he has his answer he can't just not do something about it...right?

"I can't believe you three were put into detention today!" My aunt says, incredulously as she drove away from the school. Detention had just ended a few minutes ago, and it's the second time I've ever been so happy about leaving a building. The first time was when we left the hospital with Anna all those years ago. "Not only is it the first day of school," my aunt continues, "but it's the first time you three have ever been to a school. I know you girls are good kids, I know you didn't do anything on purpose to get you sent in, and I also know you're not accustomed to the rules yet. Which is why I'm not grounding you. I'm still very disappointed, but I can't blame or punish you too harshly." Anna, Punzie, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. "I just...I can't believe it was on the first day!"

Neither can I.

"What exactly happened? What did you even do?" She asked. "The school said you three were being disruptive in class?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Rapunzel beat me to it. "I just wanted to whisper to Elsa that it was so weird being in an actual classroom when the teacher suddenly went loco. Before that she wrote down three other people too. There was Flynn who got written up for flirting with her, then there was Tooth and Jack who got written up for being late-" I tensed when she mentioned Jack. "-and then later it was us for whispering to each other. We were in the far back too and weren't even being disruptive at all."

Anna spoke immediately right after. "My teacher went loco too. I forgot the teacher's name, actually I don't even remember what class it was, I was too excited at first and then bummed out later to even remember. Anyway, I sat close to the front and I asked my neighbor next to me if I could borrow a pencil since I forgot mine at home-"

"I thought you told me you had everything?" Aunt Primrose questioned.

"I thought I did have everything," Anna laughed, sheepishly. "Obviously not. Anyway, I wasn't paying attention when the teacher was talking because I was daydreaming, and I guess he said for us to stop talking. I didn't since I had to ask my neighbor for a pencil and when I told him this he got onto me for not having a pencil and I just...ugh! It was a very stressful morning. But the rest of the day was awesome. I couldn't believe Rapunzel and Elsa got written up too! Especially Elsa."

I opened my mouth to ask her what that meant, but my aunt was quick to speak again. "You're kidding...they're really that strict?" She asked in total disbelief.

We all nodded. "There was actually twelve of us in detention today. One of them, a girl named Moana, got sent in for drinking water in class." Anna continued. "Water, I say!"

"That's just-" My aunt began.

"Crazy!" Anna finished.

"Mrs. Crow said it had something to do with the principle making the new rules stricter or something." Says Rapunzel. "I heard that some of the teachers are actually afraid of him."

"Have you met the principle yet?" Aunt Primrose asked, starting to look worried.

"Nope," Anna answered. "But I also heard from a lot of students that he rarely comes out of his office. He only comes out when he needs to, such as events and stuff."

"But isn't the first day of school a big event?" Asks my aunt. "Plus, there were twelve of you in detention on the first day! Surely that's enough for him to come out and meet with you."

"Who knows? I keep thinking he's some kind of boogeyman," Rapunzel admits, looking sheepish. "Like...he only comes out when he really, really needs to but stays in the shadows of his office most of the time. It's weird."

Aunt Primrose chuckles. "Is there anything else you consider weird?"

"Everything's weird!" Anna and Rapunzel exclaim together, laughing.

"And what about you Elsa?" My aunt asked, looking over at me since I was sitting right next to her in the passenger's seat.

I shrugged, avoiding my sister and cousin's gazes, which was honestly difficult even when they were sitting behind me. "The only thing weird to me was the food."

My comment had my sister laughing until she snorted, and it definitely took me by surprise. It also made me feel warm and happy inside. I haven't made her laugh that hard in such a long time. My happiness, and also Anna's contagious laughter, had me laughing too, and then my cousin and aunt joined in.

"You know," Rapunzel began, "Today wasn't such a bad day after all. We made so many new friends today. I'm just...so happy."

My aunt smiled wide. "I'm glad to hear that. Just promise me you won't ever get in detention again."

"We promise," I say for the three of us.

I just hope they'll live up to that promise because knowing them, their curious minds are bound to get us into some kind of mischief.

When we finally get home, Anna was quick to drag Aunt Primrose inside to help her with the brownies she promised to make for us. Rapunzel stayed behind with me on the porch.

"So I didn't mention anything specific about Jack," she began.

I swallowed thickly, worried that this was going to go somewhere I didn't want it to go. "Yes, and I thank you for that." I didn't say anymore and she was quick to reply back.

"Therefore, I believe it's only fair you tell me what you wrote in your letter to him." She finished, grabbing my hands in hers. I tensed, not at her sudden contact, but at what she wanted me to tell her.

"I should have known," I muttered with a sigh. "And since when have you ever been so sneaky? I mean, really? No one besides myself and Jack even saw you put the note on his desk. You never told me you were part ninja."

Rapunzel giggled, removing her hands from mine to place on her hips, and said, "Are you seriously stalling right now?"

"No."

"You hesitated."

"Alright fine," I gave in to defeat, knowing that she did deserve some type of reward, and tried to remember everything it was that I wrote in my letter to Jack. "I wrote something along the lines of this: Dear Jack, the answer to your question is yes. We have met before a long time ago, and it was me you also saw at Open House. I am who you think I am. I am the girl from the pond that you helped rushed off the breaking ice. My sister is the girl who fell, and your dad...he's the one who saved her. I'm sorry for not replying to your note earlier, it's just that...seeing you again in person, in the same classroom as myself just a mere two seats away from me, and reading the note you gave me, took me off guard. It scared me, and truthfully I wasn't going to reply or say anything to you at all. The only reason why I'm writing this is because my cousin basically told me that it wasn't fair to you. And it isn't. It really isn't. You deserve answers. That is why I'm going to do something I have never done before to anyone. I'm going to give you my number. If you have any questions or whatever just call or text the number provided below. I can't write anymore for I'm afraid my sister will turn around any second and see me writing. She'll want to know what I'm doing and she can't. Which is why if you have any questions I would like it if you came to me first for answers and not her. I'll explain if you want me to, which I'm sure you will. Just don't go to my sister for any questions relating to what happened during that night. I beg of you. I am a nervous wreck, I have been ever since I found out I was coming back to the city where it all happened, and I really hope we can get all of this settled soon without any complications or conflicts. Sincerely, Elsa."

Rapunzel looked at me in shock. "Oh my gosh! You gave him your number?!" She exclaimed and started squealing uncontrollably.

She said it really loud and I winced, looking at the front doors of the mansion in fear that someone, preferably my sister, would be running out here with the same shocked expression as Rapunzel. "Please, keep your voice down." I begged, and she giggled sheepishly.

"Sorry, this is just...wow." She was smiling like a happy little Cupid and of course I knew where her mind was at.

"Rapunzel," I say in a serious tone. "It is not, and will never be like that. For all we know, he most likely hates me. He probably hates all three of us because of what happened with his dad. I only gave him my number in case he had questions; not to...to socialize like a pair of normal teenagers. And really, why on earth would he even be-" I was interrupted when my phone buzzed. Rapunzel gasped loudly, while I froze on spot, eyes wide, heart stopping.

"Oh my gosh! It's him! Get your phone out! Read his message! Do it!" Rapunzel urged, putting her hands on my shoulders and giving me a little shake.

I don't know how I managed to move, but I hesitantly dug my phone out, already shaking like a nervous fool, and went to my messages. The number was unknown, but the message wasn't.

Hey, it's Jack. Is this Elsa's number?

All I could do was stare. "He actually messaged me," I whispered, feeling my heart rate quicken. This was such a bad idea. What was I thinking?!

"Well, what do you expect?" Rapunzel asked. "You were there when his father died, you suddenly reappear after six years at his school, you admit to being the girl who he hasn't seen in years, on the first day of school I might add, and you give him your number. And you mean to tell me that you seriously didn't expect him to text you? Seriously?"

I ignored her and shoved my phone into her hands. "You text him. I-I can't. I can't believe I even gave him my number. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought it would be a good thing to do, but oh my god I was so stupid. I'm going to make it worse. I'm going to say something totally stupid that'll offend him somehow, and it'll make everything worse. I'm-"

"Hey, what's taking you two so long?" Anna suddenly asked, standing in the doorway of the large marble doors of the mansion. "Are you telling secrets? Without me? That's just cruel." She was teasing, I knew this, but I couldn't help but cringed at how right she is. That's exactly what we're doing, and it is cruel.

"I was just telling her how cute I thought that Flynn guy was," Rapunzel lied, looking at me with a smile that I knew was forced. Her eyes held sadness in them, that I knew only I could see,

and I knew it was because of what Anna had said. My sister's words had effected her too, I see.

This is exactly why I never wanted Rapunzel to know about Jack being the boy from our past. I was stupid to think that I'd be able to get away with not telling her. She found out just a few hours later. I hate seeing her harbor another secret from my sister, who is, to her, a sister as well. It's not just their relationship that has me worried, however. I won't lie, while I do trust my cousin, her closeness with my sister has me worried that she'll let the cat out of the bag by accident. I know it wouldn't be on purpose; if she were to purposely tell she wouldn't go behind mine or my parents back. She'd ask permission. I know I can trust her, even if I'm not as close to her as I once was, but that still doesn't stop me from worrying about the what ifs.

Anna giggled. "He was pretty cute, huh? Not as cute as this redhead I saw earlier today though. Anyway, Aunt Prim wants us to go ahead and pick out our outfits for tomorrow and I have the perfect one! Come on!" She rushed back inside and it wasn't until she was out of sight that I realized I was holding my breath.

Rapunzel handed me back my phone and instead of saying anything about Anna, she said, "I'm not going to text him, Elsa. You are."

"But-"

"No buts!" She interrupts, but smiles. "Now I'm gonna go inside and get my clothes ready for tomorrow, and I expect you to answer him. Okay?"

"O-Okay," I replied, taking a deep breath and bringing the phone up to my face. My thumbs hovered over the keyboard, but didn't move to press the letters.

"I'll leave you to it," Rapunzel said, then walked away, leaving me alone with my phone, which had Jack waiting on the other side of the screen.

I kept my thumbs hovering over the keyboard, and continued to stare at his message. All I have to say is that it's me. That's it. Yes, this is Elsa. That's all. Why is it that those words are so hard to type? I gave him my number so I could answer any of his questions. Why did I do that if I was just going to chicken out? I have to reply to him.

In the end, however, I let fear consume me and my response was never sent.

It's the second day of school and I'm more on edge today than I was on the first. So much had happened yesterday, and I honestly wasn't sure what the expect for today. Weirdly, everything went fine the first three hours. Jack paid no attention to me at all, and while I surprisingly did much better at not staring at him today than yesterday, he was still always on my mind. It's really annoying.

It's lunch now, and speaking of annoying, so many people made it very clear that they were staring at me. They also were very skillful at making it known that it was me they were whispering about. I heard my name in four different conversations since this morning, but every time I tried to listen in, their voices would always get lower. It was like they said my name loud enough on purpose just to get my attention. Second day of school, and I'm already starting to feel like a victim of bullying. Then again, no one has harassed me. Yet.

Father had told me before that he believed my sister, cousin, and I would be among the poplars like he once was. I don't see that happening with me, but I have no doubts for my sister and cousin.I still don't think it was fair that my father grew up in a school, along with my mother, uncle, and aunt. True it was a strict private school, nothing like Burgess High, but they were still never home-schooled, locked away to hardly spend time out in the public. Sure we went out time to time, we didn't always stay cooped up, but we were always treated like a celebrity-royals more like. All because we're rich. Yes, I don't mind my family being very fortunate with money, but at the same time money never could buy the happiness I so strongly desire.

"So since we're finally alone," Rapunzel began, standing beside me in the lunch line. "Are you finally going to tell me what you said to Jack in your message?"

Despite the fact that I prepared myself for this, I still stiffened. I knew she'd ask me this and the only logical thing to do is simply tell her the truth, but I knew if I told her she'd either want me to text him during school or talk to him in person, especially now that it's lunch.

God, really, what was I thinking giving him my number? Yes, I thought it would be a nice thing but the fear of him saying anything to Anna and the adrenaline that coursed through my body when I actually decided to write to him must have really clouded my judgement. Plus, at the time I had really thought he wasn't going to text me. I never expected that he actually would!

"Well?" Rapunzel urged, eager to hear.

I stood taller, just like father always did on serious matters, which this is. "Fine. I said that he had the right number and he never replied back." I hate how the lie just easily slid out.

Rapunzel frowned, not liking this response. She may not like this answer, but she'd definitely not like the truth about me not saying anything at all to Jack. "Really? Wow, that's a downer. Maybe he's shy just like you? He probably didn't expect you to reply to him. Just like how you didn't expect him to text you."

"It doesn't matter," I say in a rush, desperately not wanting to talk about it, and hoping my words didn't come out too harsh. "He'll talk when he's ready." But will I be ready when he is? Will he ever be ready? Will I? It's the same question I have said over and over and over again that I have no answer to. Are we both just going to hide from each other the best we can? As mentioned multiple times before, I'd be perfectly fine with neither of us speaking to each other about that night. However, I know tension will just rise. It's already high enough as it is.

"You think he'll say anything today?" My cousin asked.

"He didn't send another note in our previous classes nor did he actually say anything." I responded as I grabbed a tray and piled it up with whatever food looked somewhat normal.

"Do you think he'll say anything during lunch?" Rapunzel continued as she, too, tried to pick out the edible food.

I shrugged in response. "I doubt it. What makes you think that?"

Rapunzel points outward to where all the tables were at. "Because he's sitting next to Tooth at our table."

 **AN: Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Hmmm**


	8. Chapter 8

My feet felt heavy as my cousin and I walked over to our lunch table. I felt as though my feet were dragging themselves in deep mud or cement, wanting me to stop in my tracks while my brain on the other hand told them to not make a fool of myself and to keep going.

"Can we just sit somewhere else?" I asked my cousin, knowing there was no point in begging. "I mean, it's only the second day of school. We can't really claim the table as ours."

Rapunzel gives me an annoyed look. "You really want to run away? That'll just make things even more awkward for you."

"Sitting there with him will do the trick too," I pouted, being completely out of character. Father would be so disappointed in me.

Rapunzel giggles. "This is unlike you." She said, as if she read my mind. "I mean, ever since you've been here you've..." She trailed off, searching for words.

"Changed?" I suggested. I honestly don't think I've changed too much. I still stay in my room after school, alone with my thoughts, isolating everyone out. I speak when spoken to, only adding my own commentary when I feel it is necessary; the only thing that has really changed is that I'm stressing more than usual and have been acting less poised due to the said stress, which has led me to talking to my cousin more. And even then my words are still limited. She's the only person I can, somewhat, really turn to for the most part. She's tied to it all just as I am.

She shrugged. "Eh you've somewhat changed but not entirely. I'd say the possibility for a change is more opened to you than it was before. Progress."

I hummed in thought, not sure how to respond to her statement. I couldn't exactly reply to her anyway because two seconds later we arrived at the table. "Hiya guys!" Rapunzel greeted, happily, as she sat down next to my sister. Moana sat next to Anna, and next to Moana was Merida and Astrid.

I sat next to Tooth, who Jack was also sitting beside and next to Jack was Hiccup, who was doodling in his notebook. Tooth was the wall between Jack and I and I prayed that she stayed where she was to keep us separated. If Jack acknowledged my presence I wasn't sure due to my perfected skill of averting my gaze.

"Hey Jack. Hey Hiccup. What brings you guys over here?"Asked Rapunzel, making me freeze. She just had to jump right into it.

"Merida doesn't like it when I sit alone." Hiccup answered, not looking up from his notebook. "So yeah, she forced me."

"Tooth forced me too." Jack replied, not looking so pleased.

Tooth rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up, I know you better than anyone else at this table and I know for a fact you wanted to be here surrounded by all these pretty girls. Same goes to you Hiccup."

Hiccup goes red. "W-What? I-I don't-I have no comment for that." I don't know if I was seeing things or not, but I could've sworn I saw him glance at Astrid.

Jack, on the other hand, merely scoffs, but says nothing, making Tooth giggle. "See?" She said. "You can't even deny it, Jack."

"Can't deny what?" A voice interrupts. All heads turn to see Flynn, Eret, and Kristoff standing at the other end of the table. "That I'm devilishly handsome?"

Merida, Astrid, and Moana all rolled their eyes, while Tooth, Anna, Rapunzel giggled. I merely suppressed a smile.

"Well, you do have a lovely smile." Tooth comments.

"Thank you." Flynn says happily. "I'm so glad someone is able to admit it."

"Do you guys want to sit down?" Rapunzel asked, already scooting over, but only leaving enough room for one person.

Flynn sent her a smile. "Absolutely-"

"Not!" Merida interrupts. "Absolutely not. What the hell are you guys doing here? What do you want?"

"For the record," Kristoff pipes in, "I didn't even want to come."

"Wow," says Anna. "You're a real stinker." She was teasing; I knew this, but I doubted he did.

"Anna," I hissed.

"What? I was just teasing." She says. I shook my head, not saying anything else.

"Go ahead and sit down, Kristoff." Moana told him, sending him a friendly smile.

As he went to sit next to Hiccup, Astrid turned her gaze to the other two standing boys. "Seriously what do you guys want? Why aren't you with your football clique?"

"Well why aren't you with your cheerleading clique?" Asked Eret as he sat next to Kristoff, not caring if the seat was offered to him.

"You know why," Astrid grumbled.

"Well, everyone else doesn't know," Flynn countered as he sat down next to my cousin. "Please do tell."

"Oh yes please do! I didn't even know you were a cheerleader," Anna said. "I mean, you're a bit tomboyish and violent. Not in the least bit cheery."

Merida, Eret, Flynn, and even Jack burst into laughter. I was left unsettled.

"Anna," I scolded again. "You can't just-"

"It's okay," Astrid said, smiling. "She's not exactly wrong."

"Yeah, not in the slightest." Jack said. I had almost forgotten he was there. I glanced at him, but my timing was bad and we locked eyes. Instead of immediately turning away, I held the gaze, but just for a short moment until Astrid gained my attention again.

"If you must know," Astrid says, "The reason I'm not with the other cheerleaders is all because of the captain of the squad. Chloe Bourgeois is the biggest bitch in this school. She thinks she's the actual Queen of England. She bullied one of my friends so bad in middle school that my friend ended up moving to another school. Let's just say I hate Chloe with a passion. She thinks she's a Queen when really she's a dragon."

"Fictional or not that's an insult to dragons." Says Hiccup, still drawing. "If anything she's a frog."

Astrid smirked. "Wouldn't that be an insult to frogs?"

Hiccup snapped his head up just then, his face flushing. "W-Wait, did I say that out loud?"

Astrid smiled as she shook her head. "It amazes me how even your mind isn't where it's supposed to be."

"If you hate her so much why don't you just quit the team?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Because that's exactly what she wants me to do," Astrid explained. "And there's no way I'm gonna give her what she wants. Her dad, the mayor, already does that."

"I think we're getting a bit distracted," Says Moana. "We still have some unwanted guests."

"I'll have you know," says Flynn, "That I'm wanted everywhere."

"That includes jail, right?" Kristoff questioned.

"Dude," Flynn cried out. "You're supposed to be on my side."

Kristoff shrugs as he took a bite out of his carrots. "That's what you get for dragging me along. I was perfectly fine with being alone-"

"But no one likes being alone," Anna interrupted. "Trust me I know."

Ouch.

"See Hiccup?" Merida said to her cousin. "That's the exact thing I told you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah."

"We're still getting distracted," Moana comments.

"Okay okay," says Eret. "Well, for starters we," he gestures to everyone at the table, "are all everyone is talking about because of what happened yesterday. The Troublesome Twelve."

"What?" I blurted out, speaking out for the first time. "The Troublesome Twelve?" Is that why everyone kept looking at me and whispering earlier today? I should have known.

"So she does speak," Jack says, not saying anything more.

I somehow managed to ignore his comment and kept my attention focused on Eret. "Are people seriously calling us that?"

Flynn confirms it instead of Eret. "Yep."

"Got detention on the first day and a cool nickname on the second," says my sister. "What's next?"

"A party. That's what's next," Eret said. "I have hosted a party at the beginning and end of a school year since 8th grade, and I want every single one of you to be there."

"A party?" Anna, Rapunzel, and I say at the same time. Anna and Rapunzel were excited. I wasn't.

I've read books and watched movies. I know what goes on. I'm just glad that my aunt does too. My cousin and sister wouldn't dare sneak out. They'll have to ask, and I know for a fact that Aunt Prim won't allow it.

~Later at Home~

"You're allowing them to go?!" I hissed in a whisper as I stopped my aunt from going inside the house.

We had just gotten home from school, and during the car ride home Rapunzel and Anna decided to ask the question that had been on their minds since lunch. The last thing I expected was my aunt to say yes.

"I'm allowing all of you to go," my aunt says, giving me a questioning look. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes!" I had nearly raised my voice and I had to take a moment to compose myself. "Aunt Prim," I took a deep breath in and quickly let it out, "do you know what happens at high school parties? I mean, I myself don't know from experience but I've read about them and even watched them on TV. They're not like the formal ones we're used to."

"Sweetie, if you don't want to go you don't have to. I just want you three to have a fun high school experience."

"Of course I don't want to go, but now that my sister and cousin are going I have to!"

"But why?" Asked my aunt. "Why do you have to go? I mean, while I do want you to go so you can have fun and keep an eye on your sister and cousin, I don't think you should go if you truly don't want to."

"But you said it yourself," I reasoned. "I have to go in order to keep an eye on them and make sure they're safe."

"But why?" My aunt urged. "Why do you feel such a strong need to? I know I said I'd prefer if you went so you can watch them, but truthfully they don't need a babysitter. You're not their babysitter. Despite the whole detention situation, which I believe wasn't any of your faults, I trust them. They can take care of themselves and make the right decisions. Do you not think that of them?"

"Yes. No. Ugh I don't know. They're still strangers to me to determine that, and I'm so scared that another accident will take place and-" I cut myself off after accidentally blurting that out. My eyes immediately went wide at what I said and my body stiffened. I said too much. Oh god this is embarrassing.

Aunt Prim gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh Elsa." She went to grab my hands to hold them in hers, but I pulled away. I avoided her gaze as well, which I know must have shown a lot of hurt, and a huge pang of guilt hit me hard. Why do I always push people away?

A short silence passes before my aunt speaks again. "Is that why you're so against them going? Is that why you feel the need to go even though you don't want to?"

Unexpected tears began to fill my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. Conceal, don't feel. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "Someone has to keep an eye on them, and by them I mean both Anna, Rapunzel, and those who might get carried away. Anna got hurt under my watch all those years ago. If I don't go something might happen and I'll regret it. Something bad could happen to either one of them and if it's Anna, the last thing I want is Rapunzel feeling the guilt that I have been feeling for the last six years. If I do go, even though I don't want to, I can prevent another mistake from happening."

"Elsa-"

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you," I interrupt. "I'm just worried."

"I know, but now you're getting me worried. Maybe I should say no-"

"No don't!" I said, frantically. "It'll crush them."

"But you said-"

"I know," I couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh. This conversation is escalating fast. "You already said yes, and the last thing either of us need is a sad Anna and Rapunzel being upset with both of us. They've been excited to ask you all day. What's done is done," I let out a tired sigh.

"When is the party?" Asked my aunt.

"In two weeks," I answered. "After the first football game."

She places both of her hands on my shoulders and looks at me with a small, reassuring smile. "Tell you what, if it'll make you feel better, for the next two weeks I'll bug and annoy my daughter and niece, senseless, about the dangers of parties until their poor little ears bleed."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's pretty...gruesome."

Aunt Primrose burst into laughter as she gives me a side hug and began walking us to the front doors. "And who knows? Maybe it'll scare them into not going."

"I doubt that, but it's worth a shot." I comment.

"Really though, Elsa," my aunt stops right in front of the large doors. "I trust you, your sister, and my daughter. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't. I want you to stop always living in fear and start having fun with your young teenage life. You'll regret it if you don't. Promise me you'll at least try."

"I...I'll try. I promise." Promises are easy to make. Keeping them is hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Aunt Prim wasn't lying when she said she'd bug and annoy my sister and cousin about the dangers of uncontrolled teenage partying. And while her words did frighten the two of them, they still wouldn't budge. They were dead set on going to Eret's stupid party. Which just so happens to be tomorrow after the football game. I still can't believe how fast the two weeks have gone. I also can't believe that Jack and I haven't had another encounter. I had thought that something would've happened again by now. Oh well. I'm certainly not complaining.

"So the first ballgame of the season, which is tomorrow, is also Homecoming." Says Anna at the lunch table. "Which is also why there is all these decorations and the School Spirit dress up days that I've happily been participating in." She points to her green and pink flower pajama pants (which were the complete opposite to my ice blue snowflake ones) and then continues. "But you mean to tell me that there is no Homecoming dance at all?!"

Everyone, minus my sister, cousin, and I, nodded their heads in unison.

"Nope." Flynn confirmed. "There used to be, a long time ago, but then the School Board decided to add more sports, such as Ice Hockey, and they also had budgets cuts and all that, but-"

"But there's still gonna be a dance right?! Like in all the stories?" Anna interrupted, frantically.

Tooth chuckled. "Calm down, Anna. Of course there's gonna be a dance. Two actually. There's the Winter Formal for all grades and then there's Prom. However, Prom is only for Juniors and Seniors. You, my friend, are a Sophomore."

Anna pouted her lip. "I'm glad there's the Winter Formal, but Prom-"

"Isn't what it's all cracked up to be," Kristoff interrupted, shaking his head. "Neither if the Winter Formal. Although I will admit, last year's ice sculptures were fantastic."

"That's because you did them." Moana pointed out.

"Hey, he didn't do it alone," Jack joined. "I also participated. And may I just say, mine were the best."

He can sculpt ice? Impressive. So can I. Well, I used to. I probably can't anymore. The last time I ever sculpted ice was probably a few days before Anna's accident. I gave ice sculpting up along with my ice skating. However, giving up sculpting didn't hurt me as much as giving up skating. I wonder what else Jack can do.

"As if," Says Kristoff.

"Oh please," Tooth says, scoffing. "The ice sculptures that Jack's grandfather did were the best ones."

"I second that," Says Astrid.

"I don't know why you girls think dances are so magical." Kristoff continued. "It's literally just a dance and half the time the people aren't even dancing. They're either sitting down talking, playing on their phones, or they're making out with their lover."

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that you'd be one of the loners sitting down playing on your phone," Anna said, a bit of attitude ringing in her voice. I didn't even bother to scold her. I was already used to her bantering with Kristoff. Everyone at the table was used to it. We may have been attending the school for three weeks, but already we were adjusting fast-Anna and Rapunzel faster than myself. And throughout these three weeks I've already learned quite a bit from my...friends? Is that what they are?

No. Friends is a much too intimate word. Plus, everyone at the table is closer with my sister and cousin. They are friends. I'm just...there. While Rapunzel and Anna consider them friends, I'll consider them acquaintances. There's no way anyone would actually want to be friends with me anyway. I'm not much of a talker, I push people away-purposely and unintentionally-I'm just...not cut out for the whole friend thing. And if I somehow did end up getting attached to someone and they to me, it would only end badly. After this year I'll be going to a rather expensive college, most likely overseas if that's the route I want to go, and they'll go their own way as well.

Speaking of overseas, I wonder how mother and father are doing? They haven't contacted us at all since the departure.

Anyway, as I was originally saying, I've learned a lot from the people that I'm currently sitting with.

Hiccup's dad, Stoick Haddock, is the Chief of Police. Astrid's aunt, Tamora Calhoun, is Stoick's deputy. Moana's dad, Tui Waialiki, is the Chief of the Fire Department, or Fire Chief as they're called. Flynn is an orphan that still lives in his orphanage even though he's 18 (apparently they're letting him stay until after he graduates). Kristoff used to be an orphan and was actually Flynn's roommate until he got adopted by a wealthy doctor at age 5. He also owns a real life reindeer as a pet, which was given to him by Jack's grandfather, North.

North was the former and very much loved principal of this school, he owns a very popular toy shop, and also owns a reindeer ranch; which is where Kristoff got his pet from. He also pretends to be Santa every year during Christmas, and from what Flynn has said, he gives the orphans the best toys money can buy. I truly wish he was still the principal. He sounds so much better than Mr. Black, whom I still, surprisingly, haven't seen yet. What's up with that?

Merida's mom and dad run a very popular hunting equipment store. Her mom, Elinor, is also planning to run against Chloe's dad for Mayor in the upcoming election. Eret's dad, Drago, is a skilled hunter who just so happens to be Merida's parents' best customer. And lastly, Tooth, the aspiring dentist, just so happens to live with Jack's grandfather.

Jack's family, from what Tooth has told me, consists of Jack, his mother, his twin siblings Jamie and Emma, his grandfather, and his grandfather's four adopted children. The adopted ones are Tooth, Aster, Sandy, and Sophie. Sophie is the actual child at only age two. The others are all fully grown.

I, of course, didn't need to ask about Jack's father.

Anyway, can you imagine the shock I was in when I found out that Tooth was technically Jack's family? When you really think about it, she's his grandfather's adopted daughter, making her his aunt. Which is kinda awkward. I honestly thought, from the way she looks at him, that she had a thing for him. It's kinda obvious. Jack, however, doesn't seem to ever show her any sort of romantic affection. All their interactions that I've seen were clearly platonic. At least to me they were. He just never gave her the same look that she would always give to him. The look of loving adoration.

She still gives him that look. Hell, she's giving it to him now. Is it possible that she still has feelings for him even when she knows that it can't happen due to her adoption? I'd feel really bad if she did. Does he even know about her obvious crush on him? Or is he oblivious to it?

Whether they are related or not, in the eyes of the law...it's not right.

Ugh. I can't believe myself. Love is love. True I don't know from experience, but...yeah. I have no right to say what is right and what is wrong. So what if she has a crush on Jack? So what if Jack likes her back? (Although, I doubt it.) It's just a crush. Nothing more. It's not like they're actually acting out on it. Jack doesn't even seem interest. At least I don't think so. And even if they were it's none of my damn business.

Kristoff rolled his eyes at my sister. "Wow. For once you're right."

"Of course I-Wait what?!" My sister snapped. "What do you mean for once?"

Kristoff smirks. "It's not rocket science. I know you're a strawberry blonde, but I didn't think you were a blonde blonde."

"Blonde blonde?" She questioned. "What does that even mean?"

Kristoff chuckles. "That right there proves my point."

"He means the typical golden blonde who's stupid as hell." Moana explained, which offended my sister, cousin, and Astrid.

"I am not stupid!" Anna snapped at him. (Hamilton reference ^_^)

"And I am at the top of my class," Astrid hissed, looking angrier than my sister.

"You're one to talk, too." My cousin points out. "You're a blonde blonde as well."

Kristoff shrugs. "Eh my hair has a dirty tint to it."

"That's because you most likely don't shower," Anna comments, making the other boys go wild. "Your B.O is proof of that."

"Oooooohhh!" Flynn exaggerated.

"Anna: 1. Kristoff: 0," Says Jack, smirking.

"Well, she's not wrong." Hiccup says.

"And I thought Astrid was a savage," Eret comments. "You need to step up your game, love."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Don't call me love."

"You're right. We wouldn't want Merida getting jealous." He teased, then sent a wink to the curly red head.

Merida scowled and sent him a deadly look. "Not even in your dreams."

"I know you want me," he continued to tease.

"Then you're stupider than I thought," Merida reported, blushing red from anger. Or was it not anger? I can never tell with her. She avoided eye contact and roughly stabbed into her salad.

"You know what I really want though?" Anna asked everyone. We pause waiting for her to answer. "Chocolate."

I couldn't help but giggle along with everyone else, but I must have caught Jack's attention for some reason because he looked straight at me and gave me this look that I couldn't read. He then smiled. It wasn't a huge, teeth showing smile. It was more of a small, slightly amused smile. Like me giggling was amusing or something. Did I sound weird? God, I probably did.

I casted my gaze away, feeling my face slightly flush a bit, and was grateful when Eret spoke up. "By the way, there's gonna be a huge chocolate fountain at the party."

Anna and Rapunzel gasped in delight. I could only suppress a grimace. Great. Now their excitement just tripled.

"Are you serious?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm Eret." Eret says, chuckling. "Of course I'm serious. I don't lie."

"Ha! Yeah right," says Merida, snorting.

"That's a lie right there," Astrid commented.

"Don't listen to them," Eret tells Anna. "Anyway, are you three still coming?"

"Absolutely," says Anna.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," says Rapunzel.

I didn't know what to say, so I said the lamest thing that came to mind. "Ditto."

 **~Friday During the Game~**

I will never understand the way people obsess over a game, nor will I ever understand how the game works. Football not only looks dangerous, but it looks confusing as hell. Flynn and Eret were the football players in, what Anna calls, "our group". So they, of course, know everything there is to know about the sport. I figured the other boys in the so called group would know how the game goes and possibly explain, but to my surprise they didn't.

"I'm more of a Hockey guy," Jack said to my sister, who was actually the one who asked how football worked. Every interaction they have with each other always puts me on edge.

"Same here," Kristoff joined.

"But you have the perfect body for football. I think you'd do perfectly well in the sport, Kristoff." Anna argued, taking me off guard. Did she just basically admit to him being hot?

"Um...thanks?" Kristoff said, unsure of what else to say, and blushing.

"Wow, Anna," Merida teased, "I didn't know you had a thing for Kristoff's body."

Anna's eyes go wide at the realization at what she had said. "Wait what? Th-That's not-I didn't mean-Ugh whatever!" Her face was red from embarrassment, and it took all my might not to giggle at her. I did smile, fairly wide, however.

"So Hiccup," I hear Merida say from behind me. I sat at the very edge of the row with my cousin, sister, Jack, and Kristoff following after me. (I don't like it when Anna and Jack talk to each other, so them sitting next to each other isn't exactly ideal either.) Behind each of us respectively, except for Kristoff, was Merida, Hiccup, Moana, and Tooth. "Doesn't Astrid look hot in her cheer uniform?"

All eyes, mine included, were on Hiccup now, who was red as Merida's hair. "Well, I...I suppose she is, but she's not a temperature, you know."

Jack burst into laughter. "Really? That's your response?"

"What?" Hiccup questioned. "I just feel that calling a girl 'hot' is lame and kinda inconsiderate. Girls should be complimented with actual words like 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful' rather than 'hot' or 'smokin'. Sorry, if I'm more of a gentleman than you."

Well said, Hiccup. I completely agree.

"Oh shit," Merida commented. "He sure told you."

I was afraid that Hiccup had unintentionally ticked Jack off, but Jack laughed and reached over behind him to shove Hiccup, gently. "With a smart mouth like that it's no wonder Snotlout keeps picking on you. But seriously, you need help with the opposite sex."

"Hey," Merida snapped. "While I do agree, only I can say that to him."

"And why's that?" Jack asked, a mischievous smirk on his face. Another thing I learned about him, is that he loves teasing people. Other than me. He's teased everyone in the group, including my sister and cousin. Everyone but me. I'm glad, but also...slightly upset. Which is absurd. He's a bit arrogant too, but not as much as Snotlout, who I haven't officially met, but I've seen him in the halls. He looks like...a handful. An annoying one. (Sorry to those who like Snotlout, he's gonna get some hate in this story.)

"Because I'm his cousin," Merida stated.

"So is Snotlout," Jack replied, "And he says worse things to him than I do. I was just teasing. Snot is serious."

"Ugh I don't even want to be reminded of Snotlout being a relative of ours," Merida groaned, "He knows that we're related and he still flirts with me. It's gross. Even if we weren't related it'd be gross."

"Hypothetically," says Tooth, "would it be gross if you weren't related but you were still family? Like through marriage, or perhaps, adoption?"

I knew exactly where she was getting at. I glanced at Jack to see if he somehow knew where Tooth was getting at too, but he still looked oblivious as ever. Maybe he's good at concealing his emotions like I am? Does anyone else know of Tooth's obvious crush or is it really just me? Or maybe they do know? They're just not gonna mention it because not only would it be awkward but it's also not their business! Seriously Elsa, what do you not get about that? Why do you care so much? What's your problem?

"Um DUH!" Merida exclaimed. "Of course it would be!"

"But that's simply because it's Snotlout and he's not exactly attractive. Personality-wise and physically," Tooth said. "If he was hot then maybe you'd feel different."

"Well, I should hope not! Even if he was attractive he'd still be my cousin and that's just weird!"

"Oh come on," Moana urged. "If he was good looking it'd be okay to admit it. A lot of people think some of their family members are attractive-"

"I think my sister and cousin are," Anna said, casually, sending me a teasing wink. I smiled in response. Rapunzel, however, was completely focused on the game, or rather Flynn, to hear her.

"And I think my cousin Maui is attractive too. And you can't tell me that Hiccup isn't the most adorable boy you've ever seen. You gotta admit that out of your cousins Hiccup is the cutest. Even without comparing him to Snot, he's cute."

Merida sighed. "Okay, you're not wrong there."

"Wait did you both just call me cute?" Hiccup asked dumbfounded.

"Well, you are," Anna agreed.

"Definitely," Tooth agreed.

"Wow," Hiccup grinned. "This might be the best day of my life."

A laugh quickly escaped me before I could stop it, catching their attention. "Sorry," I say, embarrassed. "I couldn't help myself."

"Wow, Hiccup," says Anna, teasingly. "You managed to get my sister to laugh out loud. That takes true talent."

"Well," Hiccup said, "They don't call me Hiccup the Talented for nothing."

Merida snorts. "Who the hell ever calls you that? Yourself?"

"Shut up."

"You know," Jack suddenly interrupts, talking to me, and taking me off guard, "you shouldn't apologize for laughing," He said, sounding genuine. "Laughter is the best medicine in the world and it's a lovely musical sound to some people's ears."

Did...did he basically just say he likes my laughter?

"Wow," says Merida, sarcastically. "So poetic."

"Unless it's Merida's laughter," Jack said without skipping a beat. "In that case, instead of sounding like music it sounds like a dying mutated cat."

"Hey!"

I smiled, holding back some more laughter. "So..." I cleared my throat. "Laughter is the best medicine in the world? Even if I'm not sick?" I questioned, boldly, yet my voice still remained soft. I could feel my face suddenly heat up and I blamed the early September weather, even if it's a good 74 degrees. Not the fact that I'm actually talking to a boy who has been haunting the last six years of my life and is, admittedly, attractive.

"Oh you're sick alright," Jack answered with no hesitation. "We're all sick in the head."

"Some more than others." Says Tooth, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Right Jack?"

"Right," Jack agreed, nodded. A brief moment passed before he realized where she was getting at. "Hey! Wait a minute..."

That caused everyone to laugh, myself included, and you know...it felt good.

 **~Party Time~**

The Burgess Reindeers won the homecoming game, and never in my life have I ever seen a large group of teens freak out. My ears are still ringing from all the screaming, especially from my cousin. Flynn was the one that made the winning point, and Rapunzel was eager to show her happiness.

Now the three of us are in Tooth's car, on our way to Eret's house. My social anxiety is extremely high right now, and so many scenarios keep playing in my head. They won't stop and I'm internally freaking out.

When we arrived at his house, I was surprised to see so many people already there. I could hear the music blaring from the car, and when I exited the car the music was even louder. I wonder how it sounds inside the house. Apparently, this is Eret's lake house and not his actual house. We're surrounded with trees and there isn't another house for miles. According to Eret it's "perfect" because that way no neighbors will call the cops. Which doesn't help with my anxiety at all.

"Alright," says Tooth once we were all out of the car. "I'm gonna wait until Jack gets here. You girls can go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sounds good," says Rapunzel. Tooth smiles then walks away in a different direction, leaving my sister, cousin, and I standing in front of the house.

"This place looks amazing," says my sister.

"Oh yeah," I say, sarcastically. "It looks very...entertaining."

Anna took me by surprise when she suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me forward, taking Rapunzel along with her as well.

"Slow down, Anna," says Rapunzel, laughing. "The house isn't going anywhere."

Anna giggled her response and only let go of us once we were inside. I noticed how a few heads turned when the three of us walked through the front door, but surprisingly it wasn't as bad as it was at school. I believe it's the alcohol's doing.

"So this is what a party looks like," I say as we walked deeper into the house full of partying teenagers. The movies were right. This is exactly what they interpret. I just hope Anna and Rapunzel don't make a stupid mistake like the main characters in those movies and books always do. I know I can trust them. But still.

"It's warmer than I thought," Anna comments.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Asked Rapunzel.

All three of us took a sniffed the air deeply. My mouth couldn't help but water at the realization. "Chocolate." I say in unison with my sister and cousin. We giggled together and my heart soared. It reminded me of the good old days.

I frown as the memories of my old happy life came rushing back. I miss those days so much. Things wouldn't be the way they are if I had just said no to them that night. No. Nothing would have happened had I not suggested to spin my sister on the pond. Nothing would have happened had I not accidentally let her go. Things also wouldn't be the way they are if I hadn't had pushed them away. I've wasted so many years. If I told Anna the truth now she'd probably think my reasons for pushing her away were the most stupidest reasons ever and be, well, pissed. Things are, somewhat and slowly, becoming better between us. I don't want to ruin that. God, I don't know what I'd do if she ever got mad at me. I'd probably go back avoiding her, and truth be told...I don't want that, especially now that things are looking better.

"I don't know about you, but that chocolate is calling my name," says Rapunzel. She took off toward the smell like a hound dog with my sister following right on her tail. Anna suddenly stops and turns back to me.

"You coming?" She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'll catch you later," I say. "I need to...check the surroundings." Which isn't an exact lie. However, I honestly just want to get away from all these sweaty and possibly drunk teens.

Anna playfully rolled her eyes. "You worry too much. Just like Aunt Prim."

"You heard what she said about teenage partying," I tell her. "I think I have every right to worry. And please, please, promise me you won't-"

"Take any drugs and drink any alcoholic drinks," Anna interrupted, sounding slightly annoyed. "I know, I know. I can still hear Aunt Prim's voice in my head telling me what not to do. You can trust me."

I opened my mouth to tell her that I do trust her, but she was gone before I could even speak a word. I let out a sigh and followed her. The chocolate fountain, along with the rest of the food and was along the wall near the back doors. I open one of the doors, and stopped to look at my sister and cousin, who were happily piling up their plates with all kinds of treats. They didn't even notice me. But, that was a goal of mine for the longest time, I suppose. A second later, I pushed the door open and was right back out of the house, walking toward the lake.

I heard the people laughing before I saw them in the water. As I walked toward a nearby tree to sit down at, I noticed that Moana was among the people. Their laughter reached my ears again and all I could think about is what Jack said earlier.

"Well, you look like you're having a blast." A voice says, causing me to jump out of my skin.

"Jesus!" I say, placing a hand over my heart as I whirled my head around to look up at the owner of the voice. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Close, but not quite. However, I always did think of myself as a holy man."

"Jack?!"

 **(Hope you enjoyed!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I wrote all of this in a day. I'm impressed, but I also feel that this chapter is just... meh. I don't think I portrayed Elsa good enough so thereforeWARNING: SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTER! Hope you enjoy!**

"Jack?!"

"Yep, the one and only. Well, I guess there are millions of Jacks out there, but none of them will ever be me." He says, chuckling softly. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He points to the spot right next to me, and while I wanted to say 'no' I didn't want to be rude. I'm sure he already thinks of me as cold hearted.

"G-Go right ahead," I say, hoping he didn't notice my stammer. My body stiffened when he sat next to me. He wasn't sitting so close to where our arms or legs were touching, but he was still close. The space between us is a mere few inches.

We sat together under the tree in silence, just watching the people in the lake have a good time. The awkwardness was so thick that it could be cut, and I hated every second of it. What is he doing here? Not here as in the party, but here as in with me right now. What's his purpose? Surely there's a reason for him sitting here with me. I doubt it's because he wants to.

"So are you enjoying the party?" Jack suddenly asked, making me jump.

"Oh, um, well..." I let out a nervous chuckle. "To be honest, no. I know I just got here a few minutes ago so I suppose I should give it a chance, the night is still young after all, but...I don't know. I'm not used to these kinds of parties."

Wow, that must have been the most I've ever said to him. I'm impressed. He probably is too.

"Let me guess," he says. "You're used to the rich, fancy, glamorous, proper, and formal type parties, right?" There was no sign of bitterness in his voice as he spoke these words, but I could detect a hint of playfulness. Was he teasing me?

"Um...yeah," I answered, feeling my cheeks go red. "My parents would probably disown me if they saw me attending a party like this. I'm still surprised my aunt granted us permission to go."

"Where are your parents again? I heard that they went overseas for business," says Jack.

I nodded. "Yeah. My father is an architect and my mother is basically his second in command. They're helping to design and build new medical centers in countries that need them. So in the meantime, my sister and I are staying with our aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"Interesting." He replied, but I wasn't sure if he meant it or not.

Another short moment of silence passes between us before I decided to break it this time. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and asked my question. "Jack, what...what are you doing here exactly?"

He looked over at me, his blue eyes connecting with mine and I swear on my life you could see snowflakes in them. "What do you mean? It's a party that I, along with everyone else, was invited to."

"No," I shook my head and looked away. "I mean, what are you doing here...right now...with me?" I dared to look back up at him. "Last I checked, we...don't exactly...talk much. Is there something you need?

He stared at me for a few seconds, which felt like years, before letting out a tired sigh. "There is actually."

I knew it. "And what would that be?"

"Answers."

Of course, I should have known. Why else would he just pop up out of the blue and sit next to me? He wants answers, and since no one else is around I guess it's the perfect time he gets them.

"Alright," I say, trying to sound confident like my father. "What are your questions?"

Jack looked at me in surprised confusion. "Wait what? You're serious?"

Now it was me who was confused. "Um...yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack rubbed his neck and chuckled nervously. "I just...I didn't think it would be this easy. I thought you'd...well I honestly don't know. I just didn't think you'd be willing to answer my questions if I asked you in person. I mean, you gave me your number in that note and when I sent a message I never got a response, so I figured a) she gave me a number that wasn't hers or b) she's afraid and therefore is ignoring me. Even at school you seem to avoid me. Although, I will admit I've been doing the same. But I'm desperate for answers now. It's literally killing me."

"Yeah, about that, I'm-I'm really really sorry." I couldn't help but grimace. "It is my number, but I just...I freaked out when I saw your text and-"

"Hey, it's okay," Jack assured me, not looking upset. "I freaked out too when I saw you at Open House and then on the first day. And then when I read your letter. I couldn't believe it. Before your letter, I couldn't believe that a girl who resembles the girl from my past and who has been on my mind for the last six years is actually attending my school. It was too surreal. I figured there was no way that this look alike was the same girl. And then reading your note and seeing you confirm that you were in fact that same girl...I honestly thought this was a dream. I mean, it's gotta be fate right?"

I nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

"Before the text message, I'm guessing you also panicked on the first day when I sent you that note, huh?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'll admit I got ahead of myself there. I just...I needed to know."

"Yeah, but can you imagine how I felt?" I say, looking back on that day. "Here I am, a new student, attending school for the very first time in her entire life, receiving a note on the first day from a boy who she just knows is the same boy from her past, asking her if she's the same girl from his."

"So you knew automatically who I was?" Jack asked.

"Since Open House when I walked past you," I answered, nodding. "I tried to deny that it was you, and I told myself that I needed confirmation first before I could just accuse you of being the boy, but truthfully what was the point? Deep down I already knew. But still. Having confirmation is always nice, and of course I was afraid to ask."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," says Jack. "That's exactly how I felt since Open House when I saw you."

"Well, at least we have that out of the way," I say, trying to sound optimistic like my sister. "I'm one of the girls from the pond. The one you helped move to land so I wouldn't fall through the ice."

"And I'm the boy that helped you." Jack smiled. He took me off guard when he suddenly extended his hand out for me to shake. "The name's Frost. Jackson Frost. You can just call me Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I look at his hand and then back up at him. "Um...what are you-"

"I'm trying to shake your hand and properly introduce myself," Jack interrupts, chuckling. "Our introduction at school was pretty lame. And don't worry. I don't bite."

The mischievous look he gave me made me blush, and the wink he just sent me made me blush even more. I hesitantly lifted my hand to shake with his, but as soon as my hand touched his I was shocked. We both pulled jerked away suddenly.

"You shocked me!" We say in unison and then laughed.

"Try again?" Jack suggested, his hand already out.

"Sure." I say, and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jack. I'm Elsa Arendelle. You can call me Elsa. Now, I do believe you have some questions?" Because as much as I like that we're actually talking, I'd really like to get this sensitive topic over with.

"I do." He said, then paused, taking a deep breath. "What were you doing out on the pond that night? Where were your parents?"

I knew even before he asked his questions that I wasn't going to like them, and now actually hearing them just proves that. A sigh escaped my lips before answering. "Okay, here's what happened."

I told him everything. I went down memory lane, and turned my memories into spoken words. I haven't spoken about that night to anyone ever, and talking about it out loud rather than in my head made it sound worse. My voice cracked on certain parts, and I fought back to urge to cry. While no tears fell, they did form.

"Okay, so let me see if I have this all together," says Jack after I was done speaking. "You three were attending your aunt and uncle's Christmas party, but Anna and Rapunzel were bored and basically forced you to take them out into the woods to explore. You couldn't say no to them. Upon doing so, you came across the pond and stupidly decided to play on it. You asked to spin Anna, accidentally let her go, she hit her head, the ice broke, and then she fell." He stopped so I could answer.

"Yes," I say, quietly as the guilt took over. My head was hung low, avoiding his gaze. "And then your father came to her rescue. And Jack," I looked back at him this time, and without thinking, I boldly took his hand in mine. "I will be forever grateful for his sacrifice. No words can express how grateful I'll forever be."

Jack was avoiding my gaze too and was looking down at his hand, the hand that I was still holding. Instead of jerking my hand away as if it was being burned, I slowly moved it, so he wouldn't think I was embarrassed or something, which I totally am.

When Jack didn't speak, I spoke up again. "My whole family will forever think of your father as a hero. Anna would too, if she remembered."

That got Jack's attention and he snapped his head back up to meet my gaze once more. "If she remembered? What do you mean?"

"Anna suffered minor amnesia from hitting her head on the ice." I answered. "She doesn't remember what happened to her that night or what happened the previous days. She lost a week's worth of memories, but nothing more."

"So she doesn't know what happened to my father?" Jack asked, incredulously, making me wince. "Even now? After six years?"

I shook my head. "No. My parents wanted everyone to keep it a secret. They didn't want to overwhelm her or make her feel guilty. Even now, after all these years. God," more tears were forming now. "If anyone feels guilty it's me, Jack. It's all my fault. I-" I had to stop myself before I went into a crying fit. I looked upward and blinked my tears away rapidly. None of them have fallen yet and there's no way that they're going to. Especially with Jack right here. I'm not going to let him see me cry. How embarrassing.

Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel.

"Elsa, what happened wasn't your fault." Jack assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder, but I'm certain he's just saying that to comfort me.

He knows just as well as I do that it is.

"Besides, it's my fault." He said, removing his hand, and surprising me. "I told him I wanted to go skating on the pond that night and he agreed. Had I not, we wouldn't have gone and he'd still be alive. But your sister...she would have died." I saw tears in his eyes and I swear my heart shattered.

Oh my god, I was so worried about myself crying this entire time when really I should haven been worried about him! I've never comforted a crying person who wasn't myself before in my entire life, let alone a crying teenage boy. I didn't think teen boys were capable of crying, especially in front of girls.

"I-I should have told my sister and cousin no. I guess...I guess we're both at fault," I say, hoping it somewhat comforted him. "Me more than you, of course."

"Has it ever occurred to you," Jack says, suddenly, "that maybe it was your sister and cousin's fault?" I could hear the anger building up in his voice, and it made me stiffen.

"What?"

"I mean, they were the ones that wanted to go outside into the woods so badly. No offense, but I kinda blame them." He started to roughly pick at the grass, while I remained silent, contemplating his words.

The thought that everything was their fault never occurred to me. I just assumed that it was me. I should have said no, and if I hadn't had spun Anna, I don't think anything bad would have happened. It was all my fault. Wasn't it? Or was it not? Was it really their fault all along? Who's idea was it anyway? Rapunzel's or Anna's? If it was Anna's idea then she's the one at fault. Right? It'd be the same if it was Rapunzel's. But I can't blame them, especially Anna. She was the one that got hurt. Besides, I'm already used to blaming myself. Blaming someone else is just...weird. I don't want anyone else to feel guilty. To feel what I'm feeling. I've endured this guilt for so long. I'm used to it. What's wrong with another 70 years? **(AN: I feel like I mentioned all of that before. Oh well. I'll check later.)**

"Why don't you blame me?" I asked, genuinely curious. "When you think about it, it really was all my fault."

"No it-"

"Yes it is!" I interrupt, feeling frustrated with him. "How can you blame them and yourself, but not me? One person isn't at fault here. We all are. But the person who's at fault the most is the person you say isn't at all. Why?"

Jack looks at me once more, his hypnotic blue eyes staring at me for a few short moments, as if he was trying to figure out the answer for himself. He then let out a laugh. "I honestly don't fucking know. But I guess you're right. It's not one person who's at fault. We all are."

For once I was genuinely happy that someone agreed that I was at fault. But I wasn't alone. It was my fault, Anna's, Rapunzel's, and even Jack's. I wasn't the only one at fault and I was happy about it. I know it's a horrible thing to think, but the fact that I just wasn't alone made me happy.

"It's nice to know that...that I'm not alone on the matter." I confessed, bringing my knees up to my chest to hug them.

"Yeah," Jack agrees, copying my position.

"Hey, this isn't going to effect your friendship with my sister and cousin right?" I asked him, worried that it would. "They really like you and it would break them."

Jack shook his head. "Nah. Besides, they're both pretty cool chicks. Whether they're partially at fault for my father's death or not, I can't stay mad at them. They remind me of my sister. Plus, it was my father's choice to save Anna. While I hate that he died, I'm glad he did what he did. It just proves how much of a great man he was. And Anna," he laughs. "She's pretty hilarious. She's reminds me of myself sometimes. I'm glad to be friends with her; the girl my father saved. Seeing her alive and bubbly as ever is proof that my father's sacrifice wasn't wasted."

I smiled. "His sacrifice will never be forgotten either."

"At least now I know what you meant in your letter. About me not going to Anna for answers. She would have been so confused. I just want to know if you'll ever tell her." He said. "Are you going to keep it a secret from her forever?"

I frowned as I fidgeted with my hands again. "I admit that Anna deserves to know the truth, but I think it should be my parents who tell her. They're the ones who wanted it to be kept a secret in the first place. I'm just...afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what she'll think. We've kept it a secret from her for so long. If she finds out she's going to be pissed. We've slowly started to become closer again and I don't want to ruin what's slowly rekindling." I knew he'd be confused so I continued.

"After the accident, I pushed her away because of my guilt. I thought that I was danger to her. When I finally realized how stupid that was it was already too late. We weren't as close and it was because of me. That right there was my fault."

"Is Rapunzel in on all of this too?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. She also knows that you're the boy. But now I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Have you told anyone in your family about me or my sister or cousin? About the girls from the pond all those years ago? I asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. I haven't told anyone. Have you told anyone in your family about me?"

"Just Rapunzel." I replied. "Who knows what my aunt and uncle will do if I told them about you. Same for my parents. They'll probably invite you to dinner every day or send gifts to your family to show you their gratitude."

Jack laughed. "Hey both of those ideas sound great. I don't mind those at all, and I doubt my family would too."

I giggled. "I was so worried about us confronting each other. I don't know what I honestly was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted off of me."

"I know right?" Jack nods in agreement. "And to think we could have had this over with three weeks ago."

"Better now than never, right?"

"Right. I feel like we really bonded too," Jack teased.

"Is that so?" I questioned, but silently agreed.

"Most definitely." Jack answered. "It really helps me boost my ego too. I gained another friend today. One step closer to popularity. I can't wait to tell mom."

We laughed at this, and it was then that I realized that the previous awkwardness and tension was just...gone. I don't know how or when it exactly vanished; it just...did. I didn't even know it was even possible. And this moment right here is proof of that. I...oh my god...I'm actually comfortable around him. And it's literally all because we talked. Was it really that easy?

All of my internal panic attacks were for nothing. All the times avoiding him and worrying was just time wasted. Had I known that this would be the outcome, I would have spoken to him a lot sooner.

I hadn't realized that Jack and I were smiling at each other, saying nothing as we studied each other's faces, until another voice interrupts.

"Jack! There you are."

Jack and I both turn our heads and see Tooth walking toward us. She had two red cups in her hands and a bright smile on her face. "What happened to you?" She asked as she sat down next to him. "You said you were going to the bathroom. Hello again, Elsa."

"Hi."

"I did," Jack lied then gestured to where Tooth was sitting. "Right there."

I held back a laugh, while Tooth rolled her eyes. "You're such a liar. Anyway, here's your drink."

"Let me guess," Jack said as he took the red cup from her. "It's water." He looked inside and sighed in disappointment. "You had one job, Tooth."

"And you only have one set of adult teeth." She argued. "You have to take care of all 32 of them as if they were your children."

"That's a lot of children," Jack remarked.

"Alcohol, just like any other sugar drink, is bad for your teeth," Tooth continued, ignoring his comment.

"And your liver," I added, helping her out. I'm honestly glad someone else is wanting to stay sober.

"Exactly," Tooth agreed.

"Not you too, Elsa," Jack groaned, making Tooth and I giggle.

"Anyway," says Tooth. "What are you two doing out here? The party is inside and the lake is over there."

"Sitting down and talking can be just as fun, Tooth," Jack says, crossing his arms. "Not everyone is a party animal like you. Plus, Elsa and I really needed the bonding time. It was long overdue."

Tooth looked surprised while I was embarrassed. She's probably interpreting that in the wrong way just as I am. "Bonding time? Is that what you're calling it these days?" Tooth tried to hold back a smirk, and shook her head. My blush grew deeper. "I'm ashamed of you, Jack. You dirty, horny dog. What would your mother say?"

"She'd say 'That's my boy'," Jack said, trying to mimic his mother's voice, and burst into laughter. "Man, I'm too good."

"Elsa," Tooth says to me. "I am so sorry for him. Was he annoying you that entire time? I'll be sure to punish him."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Jack teased, making Tooth blush hard and giggle.

"J-Jack, shut up! You're so nasty." Tooth gave him a shove, and shyly looked away. "And so embarrassing."

"He wasn't annoying me," I assured Tooth.

"But if you still want to punish me then go right ahead," Jack said to Tooth, wiggling his eyebrows.

Was he always this flirtatious? How have I not noticed? Well, I do supposed that's because I've always tried not to focus on him. He already clouded my mind way before I saw him at open house. After that moment, I always fought hard to get him out of my head. It was always difficult since I had classes with him. Focusing on how he acted and what his personality was would not have helped me get him out of my head. I wonder if he'll still cloud my mind now that we've finally spoken to each other about that night.

"Like I said, Elsa," Tooth said once again. "I am so so sorry. Anyway, do you guys want to go back inside and dance?"

"I guess a bit of movement would do me good," Jack says then turns to me. "What do you think, Elsa?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I don't dance." I'm still trying to recover from our long conversation.

"Oh come on," Tooth urged. "At least come back inside. Maybe you'll be in the dancing mood once you hear the music, and if not I promise that watching everyone dance like fools is just as fun. Plus, I don't want to leave you out here alone. Please?"

The way she was looking at me with hopeful eyes, eyes Anna gave me earlier, made me give in. And seeing people dance like fools didn't sound too bad. I could definitely use a distraction. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Jack stood up before Tooth and I could and extended both of his hands out for me and Tooth to take. "Alright then let's get going." He said.

"Ever the gentleman," Tooth teased as we both took his hand.

When we got to our feet, I immediately let go of his hand, but Tooth kept holding on.

"Oh Jack," she said in a playful voice. "If you wanted to hold my hand so badly all you had to do was ask."

Jack rolled his eyes as a smirk formed on his lips. "And you call me a flirt? I think I'm rubbing off on you. Elsa, I'm am so so sorry for her."

I giggled and as we walked back inside, I couldn't help but wonder: what now? What's going to happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry if Elsa and Anna are out of character. I hope you still enjoy!**

Tooth was right. Watching people dance is very amusing, especially when my sister and cousin are among them. While Rapunzel moved around gracefully, Anna was moving around like a fish out of water. I know she was doing this purposely though. I've seen her dance. She's a beautiful dancer. All three of us are spectacular dancers, I just choose not to do so. I preferred to move my body on the ice.

It wasn't just my sister and cousin that I watched from the corner of the room, however. Not to sound creepy, but I pretty much watched everyone. Moana was back inside now with dry clothes on and her curly black hair still soaked. She, Kristoff, and Hiccup, along with some more people, were watching Astrid and Merida play an intense game of Mario Cart.

The rest of my "gang" were dancing.

Moving wildly is more accurate. I noticed Flynn try to make his way towards Rapunzel countless times to dance with her, but would always fail miserably every time he got close to her due to the crowd pushing him away. His failed attempts made me giggle every time.

What didn't amuse me, however, was what I noticed afterwards with my sister. She was dancing with a redheaded boy that I'm certain is around my age and in my Senior graduating class. The last thing my young, Sophomore sister needs is a Senior boy clouding her mind and judgment. However, I decided not to intervene. Yet.

So far, all they are doing is dancing. Thankfully their dancing is silly and harmless, it's nothing too vulgar, which I hope Anna knows nothing about. The guy also hasn't done anything he'll regret. Yet. I'm waiting and I'm watching. Im watching very, very closely. Am I ready to attack though if he does do something? Probably not. I've never really came to my sister's defense before when a boy has done something inappropriate. I hope nothing of the sort happens, but if it does I hope I'll also be able to handle it properly.

"Is staring at people a talent of yours?," a familiar voice says from beside me.

I turn my head and see the host of the party. He was leaned against the wall about a foot or so away from me, and in his hand was a red cup. Most likely filled with alcohol. I'm not sure how much he consumed, but his body language told me he's still pretty sober. "Hello, Eret. And yes, I suppose it is."

Eret nods. "I'm the opposite. I can't just stare and wait for something interesting to happen. I'm all about taking action."

"If that's so," I say before I could stop myself, "then why haven't you asked Merida out?"

While Eret may be part of my so called group of friends, I don't know him very well. I only have maybe one or two classes with him as well. We do have lunch though. I do, however, know that he likes Merida. It's obvious. To me, at least.

Eret was in the middle of taking a drink as I said this, and choked on surprise. He was choking so bad that that I honestly got worried and started patting his back. When his cough attack was over, he said, "What did you just say?"

"I'm afraid if I say it once more it'll take you off guard again," I say, then stepped back to give him space as he stood completely up from his bent over position.

Eret looked at me with wide eyes. It's the most surprised I've ever seen him. "How...how did you know? No one else knows or even suspects that I...How?!"

I shrugged in response. "It's like I said: watching people, while I know it's creepy, is one of many talents of mine. I'm an observer."

Eret nods. "Yeah, and you're too good at it." The rest of his drink, which I know was near the rim, was then easily chugged away by him. I knew that whatever it was he was drinking was strong, which means it must also burn. The fact that he chugged it proves he's a pro and has been doing it for awhile. "Way too good." He said afterwards.

"So are you going to tell her?" I asked before an awkward silence could take over.

Eret shook his head, making me frown. "Merida is a Sophomore. I'm a Senior. I know two years isn't a bad age gap at all, but since I'm 18 and she isn't that makes her a minor and me a 'pedophile'." He let out an annoyed scoff before continuing. "Her mother is strict, so I doubt she'll even consider me worthy of dating her daughter, and there's also the fact that Merida isn't looking for love. I sometimes honestly think she's a lesbian."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "You do realize that just because a girl isn't looking for love with the male gender doesn't make her a lesbian, right?"

Eret laughs too. "I guess I have no choicebut to agree. After all, you ladies are always right."

"That's sexist," I begin, not really offended. "But you're right."

"So if I'm right does that mean I'm a woman?" Eret teased.

"No."

"Looks like I'm wrong then."

"Therefore, you're a guy."

We shared at laugh before hearing Tuffnut call out to Eret from the top of the stairs.

"Yo, Eret," He shouted as he leaned on the railing, "you gotta take a look at Snotlout!"

"Yeah," agreed his twin sister, Ruffnut, who stood right beside her brother. "He's totally wasted. By the way, your bathroom is a mess. There's a mix of vomit and shampoo on the floor. It's awesome!" She then runs back in the direction I'm assuming she came from, her brother following right after.

Eret sighed in annoyance. "Snotlout does this every single time. I'll talk to you later, Elsa." He sent me a brief wave then dashed away from me in a hurry.

Not even a second later, I hear a person calling my name.

"Elsa!" It was my sister's voice and I was quick to turn my head in her directly, fearful that something was wrong.

But upon seeing her excited expression, I could see that wasn't the case. The only thing wrong about the situation is that she's dragging a person with her. The redheaded boy she was dancing with.

"Elsa," Anna says again when she approaches me with the boy. Now that I saw him up close I knew immediately who he was. "This is Hans. Hans Westergaurd. Did you know that we have sixth hour music with him? He told me that he's in some of your other classes as well. You have-

"English and History with him," I finish for her.

I've only noticed Hans a few times since I've started school, and while we've never spoken a word to each other, I already know that I don't like him. Why? Intuition. There's just something about him that's off. He gives me bad vibes; vibes that Anna doesn't feel. No, she's feeling an entirely different kinda of vibe.

It's not just because of my intuition though. It's also his friends. He hangs out with two blondes and a brunette. One blonde goes by the name Charming-which he is anything but-the other is Roland, and the brunette is Lancelot. **(Charming & Lancelot are from the Shrek series and Roland is from Strange Magic. Just an FYI.)**

They're all good looking, self centered snobs. Between Roland and Charming, it's impossible to choose which one is worse. Lancelot is bad too, just not as much as the two blondes. Hans, however, doesn't act like them. He's more...gentlemanly. And that's what throws me off. He hangs out with them but doesn't act like them when he's with them. And yet, he gives me the same bad vibes that his buddies do. If he's such a nice guy then why do I feel as though he's just acting? Why do I feel that he's nothing but a fake? Why do I feel like he's exactly like his buddies even though at school he doesn't show it? What are his motives? Especially with my sister.

"That's right," Hans says, forcing a smile. I'm a master at forced smiles. He obviously needs practice. "I'm surprised you actually remembered. I mean, you always have your head in a book so-"

"Books are better than the real world," I say, being disruptive again. I then turned to Anna. "Is there something you specifically needed or wanted to say?"

If Anna noticed my annoyance with the boy she likes, I didn't see it. Instead, all I see are her white teeth as her lips formed into a wide grin. She hooked her arm through Hans's and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We would like you blessing."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Blessing? For what?"

She and Hans both giggled as they glanced at each other before answering my question at the same time. "Our marriage!" They say in unison.

My eyes went wide, almost popping out of my head, and my heart dropped to my stomach. Is she seriously? Truly she isn't this stupid.

"Wait, what? M-Marriage?" I stammered, hoping I heard her wrong.

Anna nods her head as she squeals. "Yes!" Looks like I heard her just right.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused-"

"Well," Anna interrupts, "We haven't worked out all the details yet, but..." She started talking in a rush, while I merely blanked out and stared at her in bewilderment. It wasn't until she asked Hans where their honeymoon would be at that I snapped out of my surprised daze.

"Anna, no." I tell her, probably for the first time in my life. It was so easy too. Why couldn't I have said no on the night of the accident?

"Wait, what?" Anna looked at me as if I had just crushed her heart, which crushed my own heart. This is the reason why I couldn't say no to her.

I took a deep breath and channeled my inner mother. I'm doing this for her own good. I have to be the adult, big sister here. I can't let her push me around. "No one is getting married, Anna."

"But-"

"But nothing," My voice was firm, the most firm I had ever heard it, and for once it was directed towards my sister. By now the people around us were watching us as if we're some kind of soap opera, but I paid them no attention. I couldn't. If I did I would probably freeze up.

"Let's..." I quickly took a deep breath in to calm myself. "Let's take this outside, okay? Alone."

"No," my sister snapped. I could see her grip on Hans tightening. "Whatever you want to say, you can say to the both of us."

"Fine," I agreed, but not really. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if its true love!" She argued. "And I haven't just met him! We've talked before!"

"That isn't enough to result to marriage. You've never even been on a date with him. You're also too young to get married. And true love?" I almost let out a bitter, humorless laugh. "What do you know about true love?"

Has she sacrificed herself away because she thought it was a way of protection? No. I did.

"I know more than you!" Her face was getting red from anger. "All you know is how to shut people out."

My eyes widened and I had to fight against the hurt that I felt. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show.

She was almost on my last nerve, and I knew that if I didn't get out of here, I would lose it and say something I'll most likely regret.

"Look, you asked for my blessing and my answer is no. I've said what needed to be said." But it still felt like I was holding so much more in. "Now if you'll excuse me." I turn to leave, but she grabs hold of my hand to stop me. When I look back at her, she released me and stared at me with the most coldest eyes I have ever seen.

"You always run away," She continued, ignoring what I just said,"Well not this time. This time you're going to listen. Sixteen is the age of consent! If I want to get married I can! You can't stop me!"

Her stubbornness finally got to me, and before I could stop myself, my words acted on their own. "How stupid can you possibly be, Anna?! You need an adult's permission to get married this young! Do you really think Prim and Fredric, or even our parents are going to agree to this? You are still a child, you are still in school, you are not ready for this kind of commitment. I honestly don't think you're ready for anything! You're just so willing to jump right into things without thinking of the consequences! You have a brain, Anna, it would be best to use it."

"Elsa," Hans began, "If I could just-"

"No, you may not," I interrupt once more, my voice colder than Anna's eyes. Eyes that tried their best not to spill tears. My own eyes tried to do the same. "I-I think you should go." I tell him. "You've done quite enough."

This boldness I had was doing the opposite of making me bold; it was making me more nervous and shaky, but I knew I couldn't just stop. "The party is over, Anna, we're leaving." I go to grab her arm, but she moved away from me with a teary, hateful look.

"No," she said, "I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are. As your older sister-"

"You are not my sister."

Those five words hit me so hard that I honestly lost my breath. My body went stiff, my heart broke, and I felt as though I had been stabbed.

"You haven't been my sister for years," Anna continued. A tear fell from her left eye and I wanted to badly wipe it away. "You're nothing more than a stranger who lives under the same roof as me."

"Anna-" I began, my voice shaky.

"What did I ever do to you?!" She shouted.

I noticed that there were more people watching us now, and that they had their phones outs. Are they seriously recording this?

"Enough Anna," I tell her, glancing at the nosy crowd, and hoping she would notice that we're both making a scene.

"No!" Anna snapped again. "Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of? I thought everything between us was actually getting better since we've moved here."

"They are, Anna," I sounded so sad and desperate and I knew my face showed it too. "But-"

"But what?" She interrupted. "Honestly, Elsa, I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous?" I repeated, confused. "Of what?"

"Of the fact that your younger sister actually has friends and a boyfriend!"

I let out a scoff and rolled my eyes at her ridiculous accusation. "I'm not jealous of you, Anna. Don't flatter yourself. If anything, I'm disappointed. I don't care if I don't have any friends, and I especially don't care that I don't have a boyfriend. You want to know why? Because life isn't about boys."

"You don't care about anything," she interjects in a soft, broken voice. She looked away from me, and when her head turned and lowered, I saw Rapunzel behind her amongst the crowd.

Her face expressed immense sadly, and her cheeks were stained. She's crying. I wonder who else is saddened by mine and my sister's quarrel? Or is everyone else just amused by it?

"I care about you," I tell her, so quietly I'm not sure she even heard me. But when she lifts her head up with wide eyes, I knew that she did.

"If that's so," she began, pausing slightly, "then why did you isolate yourself for the last 6 years? It doesn't feel like you care about me at all. If you truly do, then you'd bless this marriage."

My head started to hurt and I rubbed my temples. "Anna, even if I wanted to, I can't. I'm not 18 yet. I'm also not your guardian. And I wouldn't bother asking Aunt Prim or Uncle Frederic either. They'll say no."

But then again...I thought Prim wouldn't allow us to come to a party and yet here we are. But surely she wouldn't agree to a wedding?

"Then we'll go out of state," Anna declared, her tone dead serious. I glanced at Hans to see his reaction. He was trying not to smile. He must love this idea. "We'll find a place that'll marry us without parental permission. Or better yet, we'll just elope."

My head was throbbing now, and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep the rest of the weekend away. With tears that have yet to fall still lingering in my eyes, and with a heavy heart, I said: "If you're so desperate and stupid to marry him that you'd go all the way out of state to do it then...Then leave."

I regretted saying this immediately. Anna's eyes went wide, her jaw slightly dropped, and it looked as though her body had went limp. She looked like she wanted to say something, but no words could find their way out. I couldn't find my words as well. Guilt and shame filled up my entire being; I couldn't look her in the eye. My guilt couldn't let me stand to even be around her. I'm so ashamed. I should've just walked away as soon as our voices got loud. God, I never should have let our argument get this far.

Without another word, I turned around and walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know where on earth I'm going. All I know is that I have to get far away from that house. Away from my sister. Away from all the staring people. I had to get away before my tears fell. They'll never see my cry.

And now, as I walk down the gravel road going who knows where, I finally released them. Every tear fell with every step I took. I refused to wipe them away; they deserve to lay on my cheeks and expose my vulnerability. My vision became blurry, and I started to stumble. I eventually gave up on my walking and gently placed myself on the ground. I didn't care if I was in the middle of a dirty, gravel road. I just...I just need to release all of my tears. And that's exactly what I did as I brought my knees toward my chest and buried my face in my arms.

While I knew I wasn't going to enjoy the party all that much, I never expected this to happen. To be honest, I actually was starting to enjoy myself a little bit. All thanks to Jack. Talking to him really took off a lot of weight on my shoulders. For once, I thought I could actually relax a little and have fun.

A sudden honking noise causes me to jump and whirl my head around. It took me a moment to realize it was a car and I had to squint my eyes due to the brightness of the lights. I didn't even move when the car got closer to me. They weren't driving crazily to be drunk, so if they see me they'll probably just drive around me. Hopefully. I may be feeling miserable, but I don't want to die. What I didn't expect, however, was for the car to stop, and for Jack to hop out of it.

"Elsa!" Jack dashed toward me. "Jesus, are you okay?" He asked, frantically, as he knelt down to my level beside me.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked, ignoring his question. I didn't know how to answer it anyway. Physically I'm okay, but emotionally I'm not.

"Did you seriously think I was just going to let you wonder off by yourself? In the dark? Surrounded by woods? The only house around here is Eret's lake house, where the party is at, and I highly doubt you want to go back there."

"So you followed me?" I questioned. "To what? Take me home?"

Jack smiles. "Wow, you're really smart." He says, sarcastically. "But yes, that was the plan. Well, really it was just to get you out of here and see if you were okay. I can take you wherever you want to go. That's why I have my car. Did you think I was too lazy to follow you on foot?"

Despite my situation, I smiled a little, and shook my head. "No."

Jack then grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. As soon as I stood, he released my hand, and walked over to the passenger's side of the the car to open the door. "After you."

I shook my head. "No, that's alright. I don't want you to waste your gas money on me. I'll just..." Just what? What exactly am I going to do?

"Just linger in the woods like a weirdo until something bad happens to you?" Jack suggested. "Or go back to the party and hide in a room?"

I hugged myself tightly and looked away, ashamed that one or both of those is probably what I would've actually done. "Those aren't exactly ideal, but-"

"But nothing," Jack interrupts, his voice gentle but firm. "I don't want you to do either of those. Plus, I already have the car here. Also," he wrapped his hand around his neck. "My mom and grandfather would snap my neck if they found out I just left you out here. We wouldn't want that to happen. At least I don't. I'm not sure about you."

"I'm not sure about anything at the moment," I admit. My voice sounded so soft...so broken.

"Well," Jack began, "I read an inspirational quote once that said that living is a form of not being sure. You may be confused at the moment, but that only means you're living."

Did that help cheer me up? No. But I'm glad he's at least trying. "You're not gonna go anywhere until I get inside of your car, huh?"

"Yep." He popped the 'p' and chuckled. "Look, after weeks of avoiding each other, we finally cleared the air and became friends an hour or so ago. I have friendship points to catch up on."

That managed to put another smile on my face and with only a little amount of hesitation, I climb inside. Jack shut the door for me, and when he was inside and the two of us were buckled in, he took off.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked once we made it to a public road.

"Home."

I gave him the directions, and after that, instead of an awkward silence arising, Jack got straight to the point.

"So what made you and your sister go all crazy?" He asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I say, probably a bit too quickly, and leaned my head against the cold window. I closed my eyes and let out a satisfied sigh at the cold sensation.

"Too soon?"

"Yep."

"Understood. It's your business. You'll tell me when you want."

For some reason, that caused me to smile. Again. How is it possibly he keeps making me smile when I just got in a fight with my sister? Our first fight ever! "Thank you for respecting that."

"So do you like Eret?" Jack said, changing the subject, without skipping a beat.

I lifted my head from the window to look at him in surprise and confusion. "What?" I asked, a hint of laughter in my voice. "What gave you that idea?"

"I saw you talking to him earlier," Jack explained. "You two were laughing and-"

"Just because I laugh with a boy doesn't mean I like him," I say, giggling at the ridiculousness of his accusation. This causes Jack to laugh too. "See? I'm laughing with you, and I don't like you romantically." My face slightly heated up at the thought of me being romantically involved with Jack. With anyone for that matter.

I've been told I am beautiful; I know I am, but beauty doesn't matter. That's all the majority of the male species looks for. Which is why I know I am going to die alone. I want someone who loves me for my personality; not for my looks. My expectations for a significant other are high. I expect too much. Also, I'm an introvert. I'm not outgoing. I'm boring. Guys aren't into that, and I'm definitely not going to change who I am for them. That's why the thought of me being with someone is odd.

If Jack and I were to get together, however, that would be one heck of a story to tell the kids and grandkids.

'Yeah, I first met your father/grandfather when I was 12 years old. His dad died saving my sister. It was a very traumatic first encounter. We didn't know each other's name for six years until we met again at school in our senior year. We didn't talk to each other for about a month or so once school started. Eventually though, we connected at a party. Cliche, right? Blah blah blah.'

Anyway, enough about that. First Eret thinks a girl who isn't interested in looking for a boyfriend is a lesbian. And now Jack thinks a girl who laughs with a boy likes that boy. I wonder what the other boys in my group will come up with next.

"You really should though," Jack said, "I heard that I'm an amazing lover."

I roll my eyes, but nod. "I'm sure you are. Let me guess: a gentleman in the streets, but a freak in the sheets?"

That caused Jack to release a full hearted laugh. "Exactly!"

It's crazy to think that this morning we weren't friends, and now we are. It's crazier to think that our newfound friendship had only formed about 2 hours ago. I may not know much about friendship, especially with a guy, but I do know that friends tell each other things. If I really want to make this friendship thing with Jack work, I guess I should tell him the details of mine and Anna's fight. He deserves to know since he's going through all this trouble to cheer me up and take me home.

"If you must know, the reason why my sister and I fought," I started, "Is because she, apparently, got engaged."

Jack's eyes widened. "Holy shit! Really? She's only sixteen! That's way too young."

I nodded in agreement. "I know, but she thinks otherwise. As far as I'm aware, she hasn't even been on a date with him."

Jack whistles. "Damn. She must really want to get married. Who's the guy?"

"Hans Westergaurd." The name was bitter on my tongue.

Even Jack grimaced. "That guy is a total fake. I mean, I haven't seen him do anything rude or mean in any way, but what "nice guy" would ever hang out with a bunch of assholes like Charming, Roland, and Lancelot? I know for a fact it's because Charming offered him a spot in his 'Beautiful Boys' clique. He offered Flynn and I a spot too in Sophomore year. We both declined. And you wanna know why?"

"Because you two are true nice guys even though you're a bit of a mischievous trickster and Flynn is a bit self-absorbed?" I guessed, throwing in a bit of teasing.

"I swear, you're a reincarnation of Albert Einstein," Jack teased, grinning. "But yeah, pretty much. Flynn and I aren't fake like Hans."

"I'm glad to hear that," I admit, but it came out in a soft whisper that I'm sure Jack didn't hear. He kept talking, so he must have not.

"I'll also keep an eye on him for you if you want." He said. "And I don't mean at the party. I mean at school too. I'll even get everyone in our group in on it."

"My sister is part of our group," I tell him. "She'll find out and she won't be happy about it."

"Well, she'll just have to deal with it. That's what I always tell Emma when she talks about getting her first boyfriend."

"Emma?"

"My little sister." Jack explained. "She's the female twin. Jamie is the boy one. They're 12 years old."

12 years old. That's how old Jack and I were when fate brought us together in a twisted way. I saw Jack smile fondly at the mention of his siblings, who he obviously cares about strongly. It made me smile too. "You must be an amazing older brother. I bet your siblings adore you."

My smile falters when I realized that the relationship with his siblings is the relationship I've always wanted with Anna. Along with Rapunzel. I suddenly felt a wave of jealousy hit me, following a pang of guilt. I shouldn't be jealous of Jack having a better relationship with his siblings.

"Oh I know they do," Jack says, "They're just too stubborn to admit it. I'm not sure if I'm an amazing brother though. We have our moments. All siblings do. Those that are close and even those that aren't."

He might not have directly said it, but I know he's implying the fight my sister and I had. "You're still a better sibling than I am."

"I doubt that."

"Your opinion doesn't change mine."

"Such a savage."

"Thanks."

"So do you think Anna was drunk when all that happened?" Jack asked.

The thought hadn't occurred to me at all that my younger sister could've possibly been intoxicated, and just the idea of it left me stunned. Could she have been? She is a very curious human being, and she's been homeschooled all her life. Peer pressure and the whole trying to fit in shindig can really get to a person's head. I'm surprised it never really made it to mine. I do want to fit in, but I'm not going to go to drastic measures like drinking to do so.

But Anna isn't me. It wouldn't really be that much of a surprise if she was drinking. However, I don't think she was. Or at least I hope not. I wasn't close enough to smell her breath, and she didn't look or even sound drunk. She didn't slur or sway, but boy was her announcement that she was engaged crazy. Also, drunk people admit a lot of things when they're angry.

"I hope not." Was all I managed to say.

"Well, enough about her. What kind of music do you listen to?" Jack asked, lifting his hand to his radio. "Not to be stereotypical, but is it classical instrumental music? If it is, I want you to know, that I have no idea what station that is."

"I listen to almost everything," I tell him as I watched his fingers turn the volume down before he picked a station to start from.

Jack's eyes widened. "Everything?" He pressed a button and the radio lights came on. "Including the naughty music? Like the music playing at the party?"

A laugh escaped my mouth. "Okay, firstly, I know I'm a poised, sophisticated girl, but I'm still a teenager. I like listening to pop and hip hop and rap. All the trending hits. Of course, I will admit, I prefer instrumental much more, but I'm no stranger to today's biggest hits as well. Secondly, I can't believe you used the word 'naughty'."

A blush appears on Jack's face and he laughs, obviously embarrassed. "Oh geez. I blame my grandfather for that. He says naughty all the time instead of bad. It's rubbing off on me. There's nothing wrong with the word by the way."

"Oh yes there is," I argued, laughing. "It's too sexual these days."

"Snowflake, everything is too sexual these days." Jack responds.

"Snowflake?" Did he just give me a nickname? Why...do I like it so much?

"Yeah," says Jack, "What? Flynn can call you Platinum, but I can't call you Snowflake? I see how it is. It's always Flynn. Let me guess: it was the smolder that got you?"

Giggles spilled from my mouth. "No, it's just...I wasn't expecting it. I like it."

A grin finds its way on Jack's face again. "Good because once I give a person their nickname I never change it. Now, pop or country?"

"Pop."

"Good answer." Jack said, chuckling, then pressed a button. As he turns the volume up, I closed my eyes, and listen to the music as it filled the air.

As the car ride went on, I had nearly fallen asleep. With my mind racing, I didn't, of course, but I was so close. The sound of the radio music fading away and my name being spoken, along with the gentle feeling of being shaken is what caused me to open my eyes. When I did, Jack looked amused.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked.

"I wasn't asleep." I say, as I rubbed my tired eyes. Thank god I didn't wear any makeup. With the crying I had done earlier and now with me rubbing my eyes, I would have probably looked like a complete mess.

"Well," he gestures the to the side of his lips, "The drool I see tells me you were at least close to it."

As soon as he said this, I could feel a little bit of drool sliding down the side of my lip, and I immediately wiped it away. My face was burning, and I was grateful for the lack of light so Jack couldn't see my blush.

"Thanks." I mumbled, not sure of what else to say, and he laughs.

"No problem." He said. "Anyway, it is pretty late and you do look really tired. You should get some sleep. I'll go back to the party to check on Anna, and give you a text."

"Thanks." I say, then realized I had just said that. "Again. I really owe you one. What can I do to repay you?"

Jack chuckles. "You don't have to do anything. All I did was bring you home. Which, I should add, is huge! Your mansion is more like a castle." He looked past me, out the car window, to where the large front doors of the mansion and the balcony above them stood.

He stared at it in wonder, which I didn't blame him for. My aunt and uncle's mansion is marvelous inside and out. "Do you want to see the inside? If you think it's beautiful out here, wait until you see the inside of it. My dad went all out when he designed it."

Jack's eyes widened. "Holy shit! Your dad designed that?!" He gestured to the house and I laughed at his incredulous reaction.

"Yeah," I answered, smiling a little. "He helped build it too. My mom also helped design and build it. It was a gift for their respective siblings and best friends that were getting married. My aunt and uncle."

"So which sibling belongs to which parent?" Asked Jack.

"My dad is my aunt's older brother, and my mom is my uncle's younger sister. My dad and uncle are best friends along with my mom and aunt. They've been friends for years. Ever since they were in diapers." I say. "The four of them were inseparable growing up. I used to be like that with my sister and cousin, but..." I shrugged and look out the window. "Life happens."

An awkward moment of silent passes, and the only thing I could do is grimace. Yep, just leave it to me to ruin the moment. I open my mouth to apologize.

"Jack-"

"Elsa-"

We spoke at the same time, taking each other off guard, and we laughed.

"You first," Jack insisted.

"I just wanted to say sorry for ruining the moment," I explained. "I don't mean to be so depressing."

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry about it. So you thought we were having a moment, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a flirtatious way.

"Not that kind of moment," I replied, unamused, but still blushing nonetheless.

"Ouch." Jack said, dramatically as he clutched the fabric of his shirt above his heart. "That hurt."

I rolled my eyes, smiling, as I shook my head. "Really though, what can I do to repay you? You seem to love the outside of the mansion. I could give you a tour of the inside if you want. However, I don't think that's good enough. Also, if my aunt or uncle is still awake they'll probably get the wrong idea. I could always just pay you. Yeah, I think I'll-"

"Elsa, you're starting to ramble." Jack interrupts.

I laugh nervously. "Sorry. I just...I really need sleep, if you can't tell."

"Then there you go."

"Pardon?"

"If you so desperately want to repay me," Jack began. "Then get some sleep. I can always see the inside of your home another time, and money is an absolute no-go."

"Wow," I blurted, honestly surprised and impressed. "You really are a gentleman."

Jack leaned back in his seat, threw his hands up, and scoffed. "Was me bringing you home not proof enough of that?" I honestly thought I had upset him, but when I saw the playful gleam in his eyes, I knew he was just goofing off. "Unbelievable." He then grinned and flashed me a wink.

I giggled as I opened the car door. "Has anyone ever told you that you tend to be a bit-"

"A bit of a diva?" Jack interrupts, smiling. "All the time."

"I was going to say dramatic," I tell him, laughing as I shut the car door. I peered inside the window and said: "But that works too. Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Elsa." He responds. "I'll text you when I see your sister. And be sure to reply this time." He flashes me one more wink and I sent him a grin.

I turn around to walk to my porch as he starts to drive away, but when I reach the porch stairs, I turned back around and watched him leave. When Jack makes it to the gates, he stuck his head out of the window and waved. I giggled and waved back, shaking my head as well at his ridiculousness. When he was no longer in sight, I made my way inside my house.

I was hoping that Aunt Primrose and Uncle Frederic were asleep, but that wasn't the case when I saw them talking to a few staff members as soon as I walked in. Their attention immediately snapped to mine, and while I hadn't exactly got the chance to sneak into my room, it felt like I was and that I had just gotten caught.

"Hi," I said, lamely as I shut the door.

"Elsa," says my uncle. "What are you doing home so early? How was the party?"

Early? It feels pretty late to me. "I got tired." I lied. "It was pretty boring too. Not at all what I was expecting." Actually, the whole party scene was everything I had imagined it would be. Eret truly does know how to throw one.

"Where's your sister and cousin?" Asked Prim.

"They wanted to stay," I answered, knowing for sure that's what Anna wanted, but not so sure about Rapunzel. "Like you said before, they can take of themselves. The party was harmless anyway. I just really needed to get out of there. Before I...fell asleep."

I felt bad for lying, but I knew if I had told her the truth, Anna would get in trouble and that's the last thing I want. I don't want to make it worse between us. She's the one who needs to tell our aunt and uncle about her engagement. Not me. If she doesn't then I know, no matter how nerve wracking it will be for me, that she and I will have to settle it ourselves.

Uncle Frederick shook his head as he chuckles. "How is it even possible to get tired during a loud party? You only get tired once the party is over."

I shrugged in response. "I'm just different, I guess." I forced a smile then said: "Good night."

"Good night, dear."

"Sweet dreams."

When I make it to my room, I changed into my pajamas, and made myself comfortable in my bed. When I checked my phone, I was surprised to see all the notifications.

There was a total of 100 missed calls from Astrid, Merida, Moana, Tooth, and Rapunzel. Rapunzel had called me the most, and the text messages were mostly from her too. I wanted to call her back, but decided against it. She's probably in the middle of doing something fun. I don't want to ruin that.

So instead of calling her back or falling asleep, I waited in the dark for Jack's text. When I finally receive it, I was hesitant to open it, nervous that it would be something bad. Much to my relief it wasn't.

Jack: Tooth is bringing Anna and Rapunzel home right now. Your sister kinda went overboard on the chocolate, so if you find her throwing up in the middle of the night, it's not alcohol. So I've been told at least.

Me: Thank you. I appreciate everything you've done tonight.

Jack: Ladies always say that ;)

I rolled my eyes before typing back my response.

Me: Good night Jack

Jack: Good night Snowflake

I did not sleep, however. I stayed awake until my sister and cousin returned home, and even after they did, I remained awake. Letting only my thoughts keep me company in the dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**~Anna: The Next Day~**

She won't be awake. She's probably sleeping, which is something I should be doing. I've only gotten a few hours. A sick stomach, a confused mind, and an aching heart doesn't help much either. It's not even 7 in the morning yet, and it's also the weekend. I seriously shouldn't be up. Elsa always was an early bird though, so perhaps she is awake. Even if she is though, would it really make a difference? I've tried countless times before in the past to get her to open up her door to me. To break down her walls that she has so largely built up.

Yeah, sure, we had our first ever major fight, but that doesn't mean it's going to change her ways. If anything, it'll just give her more of a reason to ignore me. I don't even know who I should be more upset with. Her or myself. Rapunzel said she was just trying to protect me, but from what? Love? How can love hurt me? I know people say love hurts, but surely it's meant in a good way.

Rapunzel. I love her so much. She became the older sister Elsa stopped being to me, and yet...I've noticed that she and my sister have become closer. I hate to admit this, but I'm actually jealous of her. I've been trying to have Elsa open up to me for years, and not once has she granted me that wish. Now here she is getting, opening up to our cousin first before me. What makes Rapunzel more special than me? What does she have that I don't to be able to have my sister open up? Is it because they're around each other at school more? They're seniors who share some classes together. They're also the same age. Am I too much of a child for her? I'm only two years younger! Maybe they're bounded together by some sort of secret? Hmmm...

Anyway, I'm not over the top jealous, but it is something I've noticed that has made me upset. Sometimes I wonder if Elsa ever became jealous over mine and Rapunzel's relationship strengthening when she pretty much locked me out the first year. Rapunzel and I are like two peas in a pod. I wish with all my being it were three instead. That Elsa would just...let me back in.

I thought she slowly was.

My eyes lingered on the large door in front of me. Elsa's door. My breath got caught in my throat and sad memories played in my head. I haven't done this in so long. Is she overcome with guilt just as I am? Will she open up this time?

I lifted my hand to knock, but as soon as my hand went forward, I abruptly stopped, chickening out in that last second.

This was stupid of me. I've been ignored far too many times. I don't want to add this time with the others.

I released a sad sigh, and turned back around. If anyone watched, they would clearly see the hesitation in my steps as I walked away.

 **~Elsa: Hours Later~**

A knock on my door followed by my cousin's voice awakens me. "Elsa? Are you awake? It's me, Rapunzel. You've been asleep for 12 hours. Maybe more. Anna is taking a shower. We really need to talk. You probably didn't even here anything I just said, did you? Hello?"

I let out a tired groan. Had I really been asleep for 12 hours or more? I don't doubt it. Last night was tiring.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel tries again. "If you are awake...Please. I know you're in there, and I know you're upset about last night. Just...let me in."

I hated how much she reminded me of my sister just then. Back when Anna used to beg for me to open my door for her. Back before she gave up on even trying.

I didn't even care about last night until she woke me up. At least I went on for 12 or more hours not worrying about it. I suppose it's time to do that now. I can still see the shadow of my cousin's feet at my door; she's not going to go anywhere for a while. I'd hate to waste her time. Who knows how many times she's visited my door while I was asleep. Not as much as Anna used to, I'm sure, but still.

With a heavy sigh, I climbed out of bed as I rubbed my eyes, made my way to the door, and hesitantly opened it. The action must have startled my cousin because I hear her gasp and see her eyes widened.

"Elsa," she breathed. "You...actually opened it. I...uh...I wasn't really expecting...well..." She trails off, looking away guiltily.

"I know," I tell her, my voice tired but full of understanding. "Things are changing, so it seems."

"Yeah," she laughs, nervously. "So it seems."

"So Anna's in the shower?" I asked before an awkward silence could take over.

Rapunzel nods. "Yeah. She said she's going to be in there for a while. I don't know exactly how long that will be so we really need to talk about last night.  
That is...if you want. Even if you don't though, we really should. So please just-"

"Okay," I interrupt before she could start begging again. I meant it though. What happened last night needs to be discussed. I need to hear an opinion on what to do.

My cousin was once again surprised. "Okay? Wow, um, okay! Great."

I move to the side to let her in my room. As soon as I shut the door, I spoke: "So what happened after I left last night?"

Rapunzel sighed as she took a seat on my bed. "A lot. When you left, Anna stormed off upstairs, crying her eyes out. She was so upset. I haven't seen her like that in years."

 ** _~Rapunzel's Memory through her POV~_**

 _Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff, Eret, Jack, Merida, Moana, Tooth, Astrid, Anna, and I all watched as my eldest cousin left the house. Everyone else continued partying, but the 11 of us just stood in disbelief at what had just happened. I felt my heart breaking, but it completely shattered when I heard Anna let out a sob and run up the stairs._

 _"Anna wait!" Hans and I say together as we both move forward to follow her. We both abruptly stop and looked at each other. Before I could even stop myself I said: "I don't mean to be rude, but I got it from here. You've already got yourself involved enough." I said it as nice as possible, but he appeared to be offended._

 _"I don't mean to be rude as well, but I do believe I didn't do anything wrong," He argued, his tone matching mine._

 _I didn't know how to respond to this, but I was so grateful that I didn't have to. Astrid did._

 _"Look buddy," She said as she joined my side. Her fierce blue eyes were narrowed in a glare. "Clearly you did do something, and I think if you want to stay on the safe side you should probably stay out of it until we get everything figured out with Anna and her sister."_

 _Hans's glare only hardened. "I can't just stay out of it! She's my fiancé-"_

 _"You don't even know her, damn it!" She yelled._

 _"Astrid, calm down." To everyone's surprise, it was Hiccup who said this. He even reached out to grab a hold of Astrid's arm._

 _She jerked away from his touch as if he burned her. "Don't touch me." She snapped. "And don't ever tell me to calm down."_

 _Hiccup didn't even appear to be hurt by her harshness-he's probably used to it-and kept talking. "Astrid, Anna really needs us right now. I doubt she needs you yelling at Hans. How is that going to solve anything?"_

 _Everyone in our group pauses for a moment, waiting for her response. She chuckles before turning to look at Hiccup, who I swear immediately paled, and punches him in the arm. "You always have to keep things peaceful, don't you?" Her tone was much lighter than it just was._

 _Hiccup was too stunned to say anything, so he says nothing but laughs nervously as he rubs his arm. Astrid glares one more time at Hans before she heads for the stairs. "Come on, guys. Our friend needs us. And no, I'm not bipolar, Flynn."_

 _"Holy shit! Stay out of my head!"_

 _I ignored them and dashed ahead of everyone, thinking to myself ,"Finally!", but I nearly tripped on the first step because I was going too fast. When I stumbled, I felt a hand on the small of my back._

" _Careful there, Blondie," Flynn says, smiling in amusement. "We already have your cousins emotionally hurt. The last thing we need is you getting physically hurt. I don't think Eret would like blood on his staircase or an ambulance in his driveway."_

 _"Damn straight, I wouldn't," Eret said, chuckling._

 _I could feel my face flush in embarrassment. "Hehehe," I laughed nervously. "Sorry, Eret. And...thanks Flynn."_

 _He smiles. "No problem." He removed his hand from my back, and I didn't like the way the area immediately felt cold._

 _"Well, come on, lass," says Merida as she urges me to continue up the stairs. "Anna's probably crying her eyes out and we need to be there to comfort her." She, Moana, Tooth, and Astrid all stood behind me, along with Kristoff, Hiccup, and Flynn._

 _Jack and Eret were the only ones that stood beside the staircase. Eret's attention was on us, but Jack's was on the door._

 _I nodded at Merida, and was about to continue up the stairs again until Tooth spoke up._

 _"Wait, what about Elsa?" She asked. "She needs someone too. I'll go and-"_

 _"No, I'll do it," Jack interrupted and started walking towards Eret's door. Eret, however, puts a hand on Jack's shoulder, stopping him._

 _"Wait, dude. I think I should do it. I know the area much better than you. I own it after all. I won't get lost."_

 _Jack chuckled and gently removes Eret's hand from his shoulder. "Aww are you worried about me getting lost? I knew you had a soft spot for me."_

 _Eret rolls his eyes. "I'm serious. I don't need two lost people roaming around with no idea on where they're going."_

 _"Tell you what," Jack said, his tone all business-like, "If I get lost, I'll pay you whatever amount of money you want that I have available. That is, if I'm alive by the time you find me. If I don't get lost, then I pay you nothing. Besides, Elsa's probably just walking down your gravel road. I doubt she went into the woods. She's not stupid. Plus, this is your party. You need to stay here like the host you are, and keep an eye on everything."_

 _Eret sighs in defeat. "Very well."_

 _Jack then walked past Eret, and as soon as he made it to the door, Tooth called out to him._

 _"Jack, wait! Let me come with you-"_

 _"That's okay, Tooth. Don't worry," Jack assured her as he opened Eret's door. "I'll be fine on my own. I'll be back before you know it. Quick as a bunny."_

 _I know that Jack is the boy from mine, Anna, and Elsa's past, and that he's probably the last person Elsa wants to see, considering she's not as close as Anna and I have come to be with him, but he looked so eager to go get her. Also, Anna is the closest to me-in distance I mean- and in a secured area. The house is huge-I haven't even been upstairs yet- but I know I'll be able to find her. However, with Elsa, I have no idea where she ran off to, and it's just as Eret said: we don't need people roaming the woods with no idea on where they're going. I really hope Jack's theory that she's walking the gravel road is right. The last time Elsa left a party did not end so well. I was there. I know._

 _As soon as we make it to the top of the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks. Why are there so many rooms? I'm used to way more rooms than this, but this is an actual house. It's not a mansion. There shouldn't be this many rooms!_

 _"Eret!" I call out to him. "Where is your bathroom? Also why do you have so many rooms?"_

 _"Says the girl who lives in a mansion," He said as he and the others stepped into the hall. He made his way passed our friends, towards me in the front. "It's right down here at the end of the hall." He says as he leads the way._

 _Eret knocks on the door. And the others and I wait patiently. "Anna?" Says Eret. "Are you in there?"_

 _A few seconds passed before I took my turn. "Anna," I said as I knocked. "Anna, please let me in. Please..." I hated what I was about to say, but I figured if I said it, she'd open up._

 _"Please don't shut me out like Elsa did with you."_

 _Maybe it was just in my head, but I swear I felt each of my friends' confusion. Of course they're confused. They don't know our past. Jack does, but hasn't told anyone._

 _So I think._

 _We all hear a door open, only it wasn't the bathroom door, followed by a voice from behind us. "I'm sorry."_

 _The nine of us turn around and see Anna in the doorway of a random room, tears running down her face. However, a smile was on her face. "I'm okay guys. Go back downstairs and enjoy the party. I'm fine."_

 _"Bullshit." Astrid said without skipping a beat._

 _"I promise you I am," Anna assured us, but none of us believed her. Me the most._

 _"You really thought you could lie to us?" Moana says as she walks towards my cousin and grabs onto her hands. "Do you know nothing about the human female?" That causes Anna to giggle, but her giggling soon turned into sobbing._

 _Anna threw her arms around Moana and cried. Moana hugged my cousin tightly, gently rocking her. "It's okay, Anna. Let it out."_

 _Without even thinking, I walk over to them and threw my arms around both of them. "What?" I say, playfully, to Moana, hoping to brighten Anna's mood. "You thought I was just going to watch as you comforted my own cousin? Heck no!"_

 _"Don't forget about me!" Says Tooth as she added herself to the group hug._

 _"Or us!" Says Merida as she and Astrid joined._

 _"Don't forget me as well," says Flynn. I watch as he opens his arms and was about to wrap them around us, but Merida put her hand on his face and shoved him away._

 _"No, go away." She said, which caused all six of us girls to giggle._

 _"Rude," Flynn mumbled, but he grinned when he noticed me watching him, sending me a wink as well._

 _When we all pull away, Anna avoids our gazes, and looks away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for making a scene. I just..." She sighs as she leans against the door frame. "I thought things were getting better between Elsa and I. I thought she'd be happy that I found love-"_

 _"But Anna," says Merida, sighing in what sounded like disappointment. "Have you and Hans even been on a date?"_

 _"No," she answered. "But that doesn't-"_

 _"Anna, I love you," Merida interrupted. "But I'm siding with your sister on this. I'm not trying to upset you, but I'm also not going to lie to you and make you believe I'm on your side."_

 _Anna, thankfully, nods. "I understand. I respect that."_

" _If so," Tooth joined in, "Why can't you respect it when it came from your sister?"_

 _Anna shrugs. I noticed her eyes start to tear up again, but she didn't let them fall. "I don't know. I...I think it's because...because she gave me false hope at rekindling our relationship. Like I said, everything was going good between us this past month, I thought she'd be happy for me, but...I guess not. I think it's because I'm not used to hearing her opinion on things. So when she does give me some kind of response, especially one that I don't like...I don't know how to calmly react to it. I messed up, didn't I? It's no wonder she doesn't like me. She probably hates me more than she ever has before."_

 _I shook my head. "She's just doing her job a your big sister. She's trying to protect you. Elsa loves you, Anna."_

 _"She has a weird way of showing it," Anna remarked as she fiddled with her braids. "Also, if she loved me so much, why did she shut me out for the last six years? I don't think that's part of the big sister job requirement."_

 _I shook my head again. "I-I don't know." I hate lying to her, but it's not my place to tell her the truth, even if she deserves to know. "But whatever her reasons may be, I'm sure you had nothing to do with it."_

 _More lies. Anna's the whole reason. Elsa isolated herself because she thought she was a danger to her sister. It's ridiculous, but when you're 12 and traumatized...it's understandable to feel that way._

 _"I just want to know why," Anna said, her voice in a soft, sad whisper that broke my heart all over again._

 _"And maybe one day you will," I assured her, ten wiped away a silent tear that slid down her face. "No more tears now. Let's-"_

 _"Get chocolate." She interrupts. "Chocolate fixes everything."_

 ** _~Back to Elsa~_**

"Then after that, she overdosed on the chocolate fountain. We didn't see Hans around either so he probably left. About an hour later, we left with Tooth. I helped Anna into bed, and was going to talk to you when we got home, but your light was off so I thought you were sleeping. Were you?"

I shook my head when Rapunzel finished. "Knowing that you two weren't home made it hard to. Bad scenarios kept playing in my head."

A small smile appears on my cousin's face. "They always do when it comes to the people you love."

"I suppose you're right."

We were sitting side by side on my bed, both of us just staring off into space. Neither of us said anything for a moment, so she took the silent opportunity to lay down. Rather than stare at my walls, she was now staring at my ceiling. I stayed upright.

"I really wanted to tell her," Rapunzel finally said, breaking our silence. "Whenever your parents finally call I'm going to have to talk to them about all of this."

"No you won't," I say, giggling softly. "You're too chicken."

Rapunzel smiles. "That was the old me. I'm a changed woman now."

I rolled my eyes and laid down too. "You're still the same to me. I like you the way you are."

"And I like you the way you are." She responded, pausing so she could move her head to look at me. "The real you."

I turned my head away from her gaze, looking back at the ceiling. "I don't know who she is anymore." Tears sprang to my eyes. "I was so mean to her, Punzie. I should have been more understanding, nicer or...ugh i don't know. I shouldn't have-"

"No," Rapunzel interrupts, her voice stern as she sat up."Last time you didn't say no to Anna, she got hurt. If you hadn't have said no this time, if you had agreed to her and Hans, there's a good chance she would have gotten hurt again, only this time it would have been emotionally. And from what I've been told, nothing hurts worse than a broken heart from a person you love. Whether that be in a friend, family, or romantic way. You need to grow out that tough bone of yours. You did the right thing. Sooner or later, Anna will see that. I hope you see it too."

"I messed up. It's no wonder she doesn't like me." I say, acknowledging her words, but not telling her that I did. "She probably hates me more than she ever has before."

Rapunzel sighs. "Anna said the same thing last night, so I'm going to say the same thing too. She doesn't hate you, Elsa. She loves you. She's just hurt and confused. As are you."

"We've only been here for a month, almost two months, and look at how downhill everything already is," I buried my face in my hands, hiding away my teary eyes, and hoping no tears would fall.

"It'll get better," I hear my cousin say as she wraps an arm around me. "It always does."

Will it? Because I'm having a hard time believing that it will.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday night was another restless night for me. Nothing but tossing and turning, and turning and tossing. My mind replaying memories and future scenarios that may or may not come true. My thoughts all focused on Anna, like always, but what surprised me last night was when Jack suddenly popped up out of nowhere. I tried to shake him out of my head, but for some reason...he brought me comfort.

Ugh, that was weird to say. The whole thing was weird. It made me feel uncomfortable to think about him as I laid in bed, which is rather funny since I had been doing that for the last six years. It's just...this time it was different. I'm starting to know Jack now. I've spoken with him. When I thought of Anna, all I felt was guilt and sadness, but with Jack...it was the opposite.

He brought me peace, comfort, and hope. Hope that I can change. Hope that...if I can't make things work out with Anna, I'll try to make it work with her savior's son. Who, I guess, is my own savior. If he hadn't have gotten me off of the pond, I would have fallen in right after my sister did. The thought of Jack being my savior had struck me hard last night. I never really thought of him as my own hero. I always just saw his father as the hero of that night.

The sudden feeling to make things work out with him, struck me too. I have always pushed people away. I'm still working on letting people in more often, but last night when I realized Jack had saved my life all those years ago...well I don't know. It made me think that, since he clearly wants to be friends with me, that I should grant him that wish. It's the least I can do. Actually, it's the most. Letting people in for me is hard.

I thought a lot about it. I spent pretty much the whole night thinking about it until I decided on an answer. I want to be better for Anna, but...I think I need to be better for myself first. Which is why I'm going to need Jack's help. Why Jack specifically? While our history together is short, it has stuck with us for years. We have more history together than I do with anyone else in our group of friends. Why can't I ask Rapunzel to help better myself? The answer to that is because I feel I won't make any progress if I have someone in my comfort zone. Even though the idea makes me nervous, I need to venture out, to let go.

I still don't know Jack all that well, but because of our pasts and how, well I guess you could say social and normal he is, I'm hoping he can make me more social too. More...normal. He admitted to me before that I was always on his mind, but I don't think I was on his mind to the point where I pretty much haunted him. He seems to have grown up normally, whereas I did not. That's all I really want.

Just thinking about what I'm going to ask him feels so out of character for me. I've become so used to the girl I created that I don't remember the girl I used to be. I guess you could say, the girl I created is me, but I know that can't be it. I know there's more to me. I just need help unlocking it. I want to change; perhaps, by wanting to change, I already am.

I never would have even consider asking for Jack's help had he not popped up in my mind. When I thought about him, I didn't think about a boy who I didn't know anything about. I thought about a boy who showed me kindness, understanding, sympathy, comfort-whatever you want to call it, on a night that definitely changed something. I thought about a boy who was there for me on the night of the party just as he was six years at the pond.

.

.

.

I was silent during the car ride to school, but Anna chatted away with Rapunzel as if nothing had even happened between us on Friday night. I guess I shouldn't' complain. I want to apologize, but I'm not ready. When I apologize to her, I want to be ready for any response she may give me. In my silence, I stared at the text messages Jack and I had exchanged to each other just the other night. I stared for a good 10 minutes, nervous to type. When I heard Anna giggle, my eyes snap upward to look at her.

For Anna. This is for her. I want to be better for her. And for Rapunzel. For my whole family.

I look back at my phone and hesitantly typed my messaged.

 **Me** : Good morning, Jack.

That's not what I wanted to say, but I can't just jump into it. I have to ease my way in first. I only had to wait no more than 5 seconds for his response.

 **Jack** : No morning is a good morning. But I'll make an exception since you're the first person to message me today

I small smile appears on my face.

 **Me** : Not a morning person, I see. It depends for me. As of today, I would much rather be back home asleep.

 **Jack** : Snowflake, you just took the words right out of my mouth. So how are things with you and Anna?

The smile on my face turned into a frown.

 **Me** : We haven't spoken to each other. She's acting as though nothing even happened. Should I...be okay about that?

 **Jack** : Well yes and no. Yes because you don't have to worry about it. No because she's bottling up her feelings. That's never good.

Never good, he says. That's what I've been doing for years! He's right though. It's never good.

 **Me** : My cousin wants me to talk to her first since I'm the oldest, but I'm honestly so scared. I've never been good at this kind of stuff. Granted, I've never tried before. I just...I really want to change that. I really need your help.

 **Jack** : With what? Whatever it is, I'll gladly help. We're friends now so you can count on me.

 **Me** : I'm glad to hear that. You're a social guy, especially after everything you went through when you were 12. I...I want to change myself for the better. I want to change for Anna. But in order to change for her, I need to change for myself first. I want to be more social and outgoing. Like her. Like my cousin. Like you ...I don't know. I just don't want to be this person anymore.

 **Jack** : I accept the task. But just so you know, you shouldn't try to be like your sister, your cousin, or like me. Try to be/find yourself. Do you want to meet up in the library during lunch?

 **Me** : Yes, that sounds greats. Thank you so much for this

 **Jack** : Don't thank me yet. For all we know, I could make this worse lol

 **Me** : That does not help ease my nerves

 **Jack** : Oops hehehe

I rolled my eyes and typed my final message.

 **Me** : See you later, Jack.

 **Jack** : Right back at ya Snowflake

I set my phone aside and looked up, only to meet to eyes of my cousin who was smirking at me. I didn't have time to mouth to her "what?" because not even a second later the car is parked.

"Have a good day." Butler Marshall says as we got out of the car.

"We will, Marshmallow,' Rapunzel says, and I hoped she was right.

When we walk inside the building, I felt my phone buzz. I thought it was Jack so I was quick to open up his message. I wasn't expecting to see my cousin's name show on my screen. I look up at her, but she kept her eyes forward. A smirk, however, was on her face.

 **Rapunzel** : Who were you texting in the car earlier? Was it Jack?

I knew exactly where she's going with this, and I couldn't help but sigh.

 **Me** : Yes it was, and no it's not what you think. I'll explain later.

I sent my message and watched as Rapunzel read it. Her lips curl into a smirk and her fingers typed away.

 **Rapunzel** : Whatever you say ;)

I shook my head and put my phone away again. The bell rang before we made it into the auditorium, and we parted ways with my sister. Rapunzel and I were silent when we walked to our first hour class, but whenever I would glance at her, the smirk on her face never faltered. This only lasted for about 2 minutes, which is actually quite long. I'm kinda weirded out. Why is she smiling like that?

"You know," she finally says as we turned the corner, "I never got to ask you about Jack."

Oh. That's why. "You just did earlier." I say, referring to her earlier text.

"No, I mean when he found you and took you home the other night." She explained. "I also noticed before that when you came inside from being outside at the party that he and Tooth walked in with you. Were the three of you talking or something?"

"Something like that," I say, then made sure no one was listening. "Jack and I...we talked things over."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Really? So he knows about Anna and her memory? About me knowing too?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Tooth showed up later, but she doesn't know. It's just us three."

"Do you think he'll tell?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. Well, I at least hope so. When he found me walking down the road, he offered to drive me home, and from there on he did his best to cheer me up."

Rapunzel smiles again. "Did it work?"

I look away from her and shrug. "I...I guess." Man, it got really hot all of a sudden.

"So what were you guys texting about in the car?" She continued to ask.

"I need his help with...being more social. I don't know, something along those lines." I answer. I didn't notice how tight I was holding onto my bag until I felt my fingers start to hurt. "I want to be a better, happier person for Anna. For everyone. For me. I'm trying to be more open. I'm hoping he can help. I would've gone to you, but I thought it would be better if I had someone out of my comfort zone."

I hope she would understand, and much to my relied she nodded and smiled. "It looks to me you're already opening up a lot by yourself. I've told you before in the past that you were already making progress. Now look at you: willingly wanting to change yourself. That's a big step right there. You're already doing so well. I mean, just right then you told me the truth-well what I hope is the truth-with no hesitation. You're not keeping important things to yourself. I'm proud. Just don't become someone you're not comfortable being."

I nodded and gave a small smile. "Jack said something similar to that."

Rapunzel hummed in thought. "Hmm looks like he's a wise guy after all."

We made it to our first hour room as soon as she said this, and as I go to walk in, she decides to dash ahead of me and steals my seat. We're the only ones in the room, so I wasn't afraid to speak out loud:

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Taking your seat," she said, giggling. "Duh!"

I roll my eyes and held back a sigh. "Yeah, I can see that, but why?"

She shrugged in response. "No reason." Her smug face told me otherwise.

"Okay then." I say, unsure of what she was trying to do. I took her seat and continued to get the rest of my things out.

"Wow, snowflake," I hear Jack's voice say from beside me. "I didn't know you wanted to be so close to me. Was our time apart during the weekend too much for you to bear?"

It was at that moment that I knew why my cousin wanted to switch spots. She sits right beside him. Does she want us to get together or something? What's up with her? Ugh I told her it's not like that nor will it ever be.

"Trust me, Frost, this is my cousin's doing." It surprised me at how easily the words came out.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He then looked past me to look at Rapunzel. I look too and see her wave.

"Yo." She said, grinning.

"I guess I should thank you," Jack says to her, which took me by surprise.

"You're welcome," she says at the same time when I say, "Thank her for what?"

"Well, this way, rather than get in trouble by texting or talking to you, I can send you notes, which I'm sure you're familiar with, without having to have your cousin pass them to you." He says. "Miss Gothel will think I'm taking notes for her class, when really-"

"They're love notes?" My cousin guesses, making my face go red.

Jack laughs. It sounded nervous. Is he nervous? "I was going to say that they're really doodles of talking snowmen and dancing penguins. But sure, your idea isn't bad either."

He sent me a wink, but before I could really react to it, Flynn walked in and stopped. "Whoa what's up with the seat change?" He asked as he took his seat on the other side of Jack. "Rapunzel you're so far away. Three seats is way too far."

"I'm sure you'll live," She said as a faint blush appeared on her freckled face.

"I'm sure, I will too," Flynn continued as he clutched the fabric of his shirt above his heart. "But it will be very hard to do so."

Jack chuckles as he rolls his eyes. "I don't know why other girls fall for your pathetic excuse of flirting. It's rather cringey. I mean, that's part of the reason why Miss Gothel sent you to detention on the first day of school."

"You think you can do better?"

"You know the answer to that is yes."

"Gosh," Rapunzel interjects before they could continue. "That day seems like so long ago. I still can't believe we never got to see Mr. Black that day. We didn't see him until a week after our detention, I think." (Read Author's Note about this.)

It's true. Mr. Black hasn't been an unknown person to my cousin and I for a while now. There was a senior meeting a week after our detention; that was when we saw him for the first time. He's tall, lean, pale skinned, hair pitch black, and his eyes are so amber they could pass for gold. The meeting was about college fairs coming up, cap and gown orders, etc etc. I tried to pay much attention, but it was hard; I was so intrigued by him.

I don't mean that in a weird way. I just mean I've never seen someone with such sharp features, who is both good looking and scary. He's very intimidating. A lot of people feel that way about their principal, but that's just out of fear of getting in trouble by him. I'm intimidated because I feel he's actually dangerous. I'm just glad I'm not the only one who feels that way.

"He's attractive, that's no lie," Tooth had said that day. "But I keep getting bad vibes from him, and it's not just because he's the new principal. A stranger. Someone I'm not used to. I simply don't trust him. I wish North didn't retire. Everyone loved him. I'm so lucky to be adopted by him. I get to see him every day. Pretty much everyone wanted him to adopt them. He's the kind of person you just love to be around. Aster doesn't think so though. He's probably the only person who argues to most and gets the most annoyed with North."

"What I can't believe is that this guy," Flynn says, snapping me out of my thoughts as he points at Jack, "Believes that my flirting is pathetic and that his is better."

Jack laughs and pats his friend on the shoulder. "You poor, sad little boy."

"Poor sad little _orphan_ boy," Flynn specified. "Get it right, you albino."

"Duly noted, Flynnigan."

"Also," Flynn starts, but he was talking to me now. "How are things you with Anna?"

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Not what I want it to be."

"It'll blow over soon," Flynn assured me. "All sibling fights usually do. Also, you're fight is nothing compared to actual physical fights I've seen, both between relatives and non relatives. Give it time."

Miss Gothel walks in just then, slamming the door shut behind her. The room goes silent, as it always does, and we wait for her to start. As I waited for my teacher to arrange herself, I feel something brush against my arm. I look down and see a folded up piece of paper. It wasn't rocket science to know who it came from.

My gaze landed on Jack. He was looking ahead at the board, but a smirk was on is face. Great, first my cousin is smirking at me and now him. Shaking my head, I grab hold of the paper and unfolded it, trying my best to be sneaking so Miss Gothel wouldn't see me.

 **So let's start this note thing over. Last time didn't go as I expected. Now you see, when a person sends you a note, they expect a response back. Okay? Don't be shy. Are we still going to the library?**

I glanced up at Miss Gothel, who was writing on the board, before I wrote down my reply.

 _I'm not shy. Just...introverted and cautious. And yes, we're still going. If you still want to._

I look back to the front again to make sure it was safe before handing him my response. A minute passes, and it was during that minute that our teacher told us to open our books. I do as I was told, and as soon as I open up my book, the paper lands on it.

I open and read it.

 **Yeah, I'm still for it. Remember what I said the other night? Friendship points! I need them.**

A smile appears on my face as I wrote back.

 _I'm sure you'll get them soon._

I passed it to him and waited until he gave it back.

 **I hope so. Drastic measures will be taken if not. I guarantee it.**

 _And what exactly is your definition of drastic measures?_

 **That's classified.**

 _I don't think I want to know anyway._

Our written conversation ended at that when our assignment was given to us, and for the rest of the hour, the small smile never left my face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Most of you probably don't remember this, but if you do, there's a part I wrote in chapter 9: "He [North] sounds so much better than Mr. Black, whom I still, surprisingly, haven't seen yet. What's up with that?"**

 **I'm trying to keep everything in an ordered timeline (which is why I constantly re-read my own chapters so I don't make any mistakes/repeats for future ones) and as mentioned in this current chapter, Elsa and the gang met Mr. Black a week after detention. The quote above in Chapter 9 takes place two weeks after the detention, stating that they haven't even met him yet. Which I thought, not seeing your principal for three weeks, was a bit unrealistic. So just ignore that part in chapter 9.**

 **I hope all that made sense. I know most of you probably didn't even remember/realized that to begin with, but I just wanted to fix that and clear it up with you guys for _my own overthinking mind_. *Nervous laugh* Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for typos! Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

When lunch arrived, my stomach ached, and it isn't because it's hungry. It's nervousness. It's absurd for me to feel nervous about seeing Jack alone in the library. I've been alone with him before. Twice in the same night. Or should I count both of those moments as one? Shaking the thought away, I gently close my locker door, and paused after it was closed.

 _For Anna_ , I repeat over and over.

The vibrating sensation and the noise of it from my phone snapped me out of my mantra. Jack's name appeared on the screen on my phone when I dug it out of my pocket.

 **Jack** : I'm here at the library

 _On my way_ , I typed then sent.

With one last deep breath in, I put my phone away, turned around, and made my way. I didn't get very far though. As soon as I turned the corner, I ran right into someone tall. The person let out a grunt, while I gasp and jump backwards.

"Mr. Black!" I breathed out once I realized who it was. "I-I'm so sorry." I say in a rush, stammering as I did so, and feeling my cheeks heat up.

He looked annoyed as he brushed himself off, as if I had actually wiped dirt on him. "Watch where you're going, Idun."

My eyes widened. Did he just call me by my mother's name? Does he know her? "Um...sir that's not-" I stopped when he rudely walked past me.

I stood where I was, too shocked to move, and watched him leave. Did I hear him right? He said it clear as day. He called me by my mother's name. How does he know her?

The bell ringing snaps me out of my daze, and with much confusion, I continued making my way to the library.

There were a few people in the library that I noticed as soon as I walked in. However, none of them were Jack. My anxiety kept me from calling out or simply asking, so instead I texted him.

 **Me** : Where r u?

I expected him to reply back immediately, but after a minute or two passed, I began to feel anxious for standing by the door. I then was starting to feel impatient, so I decided to just go ahead and start searching for him.

I did not at all expect to find him in the romance section. He had a book in his hands and was reading the back of it with immense focus. I honestly found it amusing.

"Did you find something to your liking?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear. I found myself smirking, something he does all the time.

Jack jumps and drops the book. "Jesus!"

"Close, but not quite. However, I always did think of myself as a holy man." I said, repeating the words he told me at the party when we were outside under the tree. "Sounds familiar, right? I do believe those are the same words you said to me at the party when you found me outside."

Jack laughs as he bent down to pick up the book. "Looks like karma really does work." I see his cheeks turn pink as he put the book back on the shelf.

"So..." I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. "What brings you over here? To the romance section? Did you get lost?"

Jack smirks. "Why, Miss Arendelle, are you teasing me? You're already doing so well on our mission. I'm proud."

He dodged the question, obviously embarrassed, so I left it be. "I can do better though. Which is why we're here now."

Jack nods then turns. "Follow me, Snowflake. My office awaits us."

Turns out his "office" was a corner table that sat along the wall with windows. When we approached it, Jack pulled out a chair for me. The gesture surprised me (I didn't know boys still did chivalrous stuff like that anymore) but I didn't express my surprise. Other matters are more important at the moment. I sat down and he scooted me inwards. A second later Jack sat on the other side directly across from me.

"First things first," Jack said as soon as he sat down. "I've never helped anyone out of their shell before. So if this doesn't work out at all, I'm going to need you to sign a contract that states you will not sue me."

I rolled my eyes, but did not hide my amused smile. "If that is what you wish then so be it. Now...how exactly does one come out of their shell?"

Jack shook his head. "It's not easy for introverts like yourself, but it's not impossible. It's all about not being afraid of what others may think, and being more involved with events and stuff. You want to be a better person for your sister, but most importantly for yourself. So for starters, I think you should do the things you've never done before but have always wanted to do. Things you were scared of doing before. So tell me, Snowflake," Jack leaned forward, his eyes full of mischief, and his lips curled into his infamous smirk, "what is your deepest desire?"

The way he said it and the way he looked at me took my mind to a bad place, and because of it my face went beat red. Jack noticed and started laughing. "Well would you look at that. Are you a nasty pervert, Elsa?"

He started laughing again, which made my face becaome even more red. "S-Shut up! I didn't-I wasn't...Why would I-What's wrong with you?"

Jack's grin never left his face as he spoke. "Since we're friends now, you have to understand that I looooove to tease." He winked and I sighed.

"This was a bad idea." I say to myself outloud.

Jack nods. "Yeah, but we're still going through with it. Now, for real, what are some things you have always wanted to do but have always been afraid of doing?"

A moment of silence passes between us as I thought long and hard. There's a lot of things I can say, and yet I'm having trouble even thinking of one.

"Yeah, take your time," Jack says, sarcastically, "It's not like I'm aging over here or anything."

"Sorry. I just...can't think of anything." I admit, which took him by surprised.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "How can you not think of anything? You've been homeshooled all your life in a prim and proper lifestyle based on certain rules and whatnot that you have to follow, and you mean to tell me there's not one thing you can think of? Not one thing you've wanted to do but were too afraid of doing? Not one rule you were to afraid to break but have always wanted to do?

"There's a lot of those, I just don't know where to start since there's so many." I defended as I avoided his gaze and looked down at my fiddling hands.

"Well, then I suppose your first assignment shall be making a list." Jack declared then bent over and rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out a piece of paper and a blue pen then slid them both over to me. "The limit of things is up to you. Think long and hard, and make sure whatever you put are things we'll be able to do together within the city."

I took the paper and pen as I shyly asked my question. "Together? As in...just you and I?" I suddenly feel like throwing up.

Jack shrugs. "Yeah, but it doesn't have to be. We can invite our gang to do things too if you want. It all depends on what you put down on your list. By the way, I expect this list to be given to me on Friday. So you have all this week to think of things."

I nodded at the same time the bell rang, signaling that lunch is now over. Jack and I both stand up, and as soon as we were on our feet, he extends his hand out for me to shake. "I look forward in seeing your shell break, Miss Arendelle."

I smile and shake his hand. "I look forward to seeing it broken, Mr. Frost."

The rest of the day flew by, and it wasn't until I saw Mr. Black again in the hall, that I thought about our encounter earlier today. I can't believe I had already quickly forgotten about it, but now that I remember I have questions that I hope my aunt will be able to answer. But of course, she wasn't home when we arrived. I just...I just want answers, and everytime I go seeking for them I always have to end up waiting.

When my teacher, Miss Gothel, first met Rapunzel and I, she looked at us as if we were ghosts from her past. Mr. Black called me by my mother's name in a nonchalant manner as though saying her name was a normal, uncommon thing he has always done. Both he and Gothel are around my parents, aunt, and uncle's age. The only logical explanation is that they both knew my parents and their siblings. They all must have gone to the same school or something.

In all honesty, I don't know very much about my parents' past. Since they're gone for business, all I have left to ask is Aunt Prim and Uncle Fred. It'll probably be easier asking them than my own parents. I love my parents, but throughout these last six years, my relationship with them has changed too. It went up to the point where I was afriad to ask them for anything. They were my only source of comfort, but at the same time I always felt like a burden and awkward when alone with them.

As my thoughts continued to swirl, I found it difficult for me to do my homework and make my list.

Making my list should be easy, but it's hard, and it's not just because of my thoughts. I have no idea where to begin. There are a lot of things I want to do, and there are a lot of things I've wanted to do but was always afraid of doing. Those are two different subjects, but there are some things that coordinate in both categories. I suppose I should just write a bucket list, I mean that's pretty much what it is.

I grabbed my phone and went to Jack's contact.

Me: Is it okay if I put down things I've always wanted to do that I was never afraid of doing, I just never got around to doing it? Like a bucket list? Some things we obviously won't be able to do in Burgess, but that doesn't make them not worthy of being written down.

His response came a few seconds later.

Jack: Sure. I'm mean that's pretty much what the original idea was like anyway. Besides, it'll be nice learning about your other interests.

Me: Thanks!

And just like that, I began writing.

1\. Participate in Karoke.

Yeah, I'm in music, but all of that is for a participation grade. Karoke is with friends and with strangers and I could sing whatever song of my choosing. It's something fun that I could choose to do rather than be obliged to do for a grade.

2\. Drink a Corona beer my uncle's company makes.

I'm not that much of a drinker. I only drink on special occasion and it has always been wine. I'm a wine drinker. My uncle owns the Corona beer company, which is why he's so rich. His beer was even at Eret's party. I had my chance (hell I have my chance now. There's some beer in the ice box) but the timing isn't right. Whenever I do any of these, the timing needs to be right.

3\. Get a snowflake tattoo.

My parents think tattoos are trashy, but I've always wanted a small snowflake one on one of my wrists.

4\. Go clubbing.

Clubbing and going to a party are basically the same thing. The difference is that I never wanted to go to Eret's party. I wasn't ready for it. Like I said before, the timing needs to be right. I need to be ready and willing.

5\. Participate in a play.

I've always loved broadway. It all started with Wicked and now my current obsessions are Hamilton, Heathers, Dear Evan Hanson, etc etc. Being in a play may not be as glamourous as actually being on the Broadway stage, but it's a start.

6\. Wear a revealing outfit.

I'm honestly not so sure about this one. It would definitely get me out of my comfort zone, but would I enjoy it? Maybe not at first, but later on I probably will. All I know is that wearing an outifit that shows more than what I'm comfortable with is something I'm definitely afraid of doing, but want to at least try to do

7\. Eat popular junk foods.

Even after living in Burgess for over a month now, I haven't yet tried famous junk foods. I'm still eating healthy, and eating popular foods sounds like a fun experience to try. I mean, who doesn't want to try new foods they've never had before?

8\. Go to a concert.

I don't have a favorite band, so I wouldn't care who would be playing, I just really want to go to a concert filled with music.

9\. Go to an amusement park (such as DisneyLand/World or even a State fair)

Growing up, my sister and I (obviously) didn't have a normal childhood. We didn't get to go to amusement parks, ride rides, play games, win stuffed animals, and eat cotton candy. It's like Jack said. Our lives were-they still are-prim and proper.

10\. Get back on the ice.

This should be number one on the list. But yeah, I've been wanting to get back on the ice for years, but due to traumatic reasons that dream never came true. Out of everything, I want to do this the most.

Everything else after that was simple.

11\. Watch classic movies such as Lord of the Rings and Star Wars

12\. Get my liscense/car

13\. Own a pet (specifically a siberian husky)

14\. Write a book.

15\. Write a song.

16\. Try to find my old friend Olaf. (I haven't talked to him in years. It would be nice to find out why he stopped sending his letters.) **(AN: Man, I haven't mentioned Olaf since chapter 1.)**

17\. Go on a date. (I'm honestly embarrassed to be putting this one down.)

18\. Have a mistletoe kiss/kiss in the snow/kiss in the rain/Just a kiss in general. (I'm also really embarrassed about this one too. I don't even know why I put it down, but I'm just being honest. Honesty is good.)

19\. Travel the world. (Most of all, see the Northern Lights.)

20\. Make things right with Anna. Tell her the whole truth. (Maybe...it's an idea.)

I set Jack's pen down and rubbed my aching hand. It took a lot of thinking, but I do believe I have it finished. If not, I have until Friday to add more. I honestly feel proud of my list. I hope Jack likes it too, and I hope there are things on there we'll be able to do together.

A-And by together, I...well... I obviously mean me and my group of friends. DUH! There's 12 of us altogether, give or take whoever else wants to join or who may not be available. I don't just mean Jack and I. By ourselves. That's prepostrous.

The sound of my cousin yelling "Mother! You're home!" snapped me out of my thoughts. Aunt primrose is finally home, which only means one thing.

I can finally ask her about Mr. Black. I should wait until she's settled in her room. Should I let her rest first? If I do that, I may forget to ask. it's now or never. When I make it downstairs to where my sister, cousin, and aunt were at, I stood akwardly in the entrance and cleared my throat to make my presence known.

Rapunzel was going on about her day when I interrupted, and as all their eyes fell on me, I wanted to disappear into the shadows. I need to get used to being stared at. Being stared at by strangers is one thing I can somwhat handle. However, when it's people you know and care about, it's different. With them, you're afarid of what they'll think. Will they judge me? Will they be disappointed? Will they be proud? With strangers, you don't have to worry about that because you'll likely never see them again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I say, suddenly feeling shy. "I just wanted to know if I could privately speak with you, Aunt Prim?"

Prim smiles. "Yes, of course. I'd like that very much."

"I'll wait in your room." I say then turned around and made my way.

I didn't need to wait long. When she walked in, I rose up from her bed, and noticed her worried expression

"Please tell me what you're about to say," she began as she shut her door and locked it. "Has nothing to do with the party? When I asked your sister and cousin about the party, they seemed...well they seemed normal as ever, but my intuition is telling me more went down that none of you are telling me."

She still doesn't know. That's good. Well, not really, but it's for the best at the moment. If I told Aunt Prim about Hans and Anna, who knows how Anna will react to that. Who knows how Prim will react to that...

"No, Aunt Prim," I begin. "What I want to talk to you about isn't about the party. It's about my principal."

"Oh," says my aunt. I see her relax a little, but I could tell she's still tense. "What about him?" She walks over to her bed and sits down, gesturing for me to sit next to her, which I do.

"I ran into him earlier today, and he called me by momma's name," I explained to her. "And I know I should have told you this on the first day of school, but my first hour teacher, Miss Gothel...when she saw Rapunzel and I on the first day, she looked like she saw two ghosts from her past. I was wondering if it could be possible that she and Mr. Black somehow knew my parents. I was wondering if they knew you and Uncle Frederick."

Aunt Prim hums in thought. "Gothel does sound familiar, but I'm not so sure about Mr. Black. If I were to see them in person, I would probably have a better memory. When do the parent-teacher conferences start?"

"I think sometime next week." I answered, but then felt nervous at the thought. Would Gothel, if she does have a past with my aunt, remember her? How will she react to that? The same goes for Mr. Black? It's ridiculous of me to think their reactions would be anything but professional, but...you never know.

"It just really took me off guard," I continued. "From what I've seen and heard, he's a very dark, mysterious, and usually silent man. Momma is a quiet woman too, but she's still nothing like him. I can't even imagine her knowing a man like him."

My aunt shrugs. "Well maybe they knew _of_ each other. There's a difference between _knowing_ someone and knowing _of_ them."

I nod in understanding. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Thank you for taking the time to listen. I...well I would have kept it to myself, but...I'm trying to be more open. Plus, when my mother is mentioned...staying quiet about it didn't seem right to me. I needed to ask."

Aunt Prim smiles ear to ear. "And I'm glad you did. Hopefully whenever I see their faces I'll be able to confirm if I know them or not."

I really hope she does.

If not, then why did my teacher look at my cousin and I as though she had seen us before? If not, then why did my principal call me by my mother's name? Considering the fact that Gothel looked surprised to see Rapunzel more than me, surely she'll remember my aunt when she sees her. The same for Mr. Black.

If he knew my mother, I'm sure he knows my aunt. They were best friends who grew up like sisters. If a person knows one of them then they definitely know the other too. I really wish mother or father would call.

Because if Aunt Prim doesn't have the answers, then hopefully they do.


	16. Chapter 16

Friday came quicker than I expected it to, and while I wasn't nervous about giving Jack my list at first, I certainly am now. What is he going to say about it? Ugh I can practically hear his smug chuckling in my head, teasing me over something I wrote. I would try to prepare myself for it, but it would be pointless. I would still end up flustered.

Also I can't exactly prepare myself when a few other students and I are all focused on the fight that was going on between Marianne-a fellow Senior-and her boyfriend Roland. The same Roland who is friends with Hans. The same Hans who is standing a few feet away from me, watching the fight go down with my sister right by his side. The same sister who has been sitting with Hans at his stupid lunch table all week.

I'm genuinely shocked that she would switch tables. She'd rather sit with her "boyfriend" and his group of "friends" than with her own.

I'm honestly very deeply shocked at her behavior. I mean, she's not acting coldly towards them, but still. She didn't even warn anyone. I understand that she wouldn't warn me, but surely she would have told our cousin.

I want to say that I'm surprised with myself for not doing anything more to open her eyes, but I can't because it's not surprising at all. I have no idea how I can make her see that Hans isn't good enough for her. She barely knows him. Sure the more she's with him, the more she knows, but Hans...there's just something off about him. My intuition is telling me to keep her away from him.

Kristoff would be a much better boyfriend candidate for Anna than Hans, and she and Kristoff don't even like each other that much. I'm sure even Kris would agree he'd be better suited for her, and as far as I know, he doesn't even like her that way. I am, however, fully aware of how he and everyone else feels about Hans. Unbeknownst to Anna, everyone hates him.

"He's too fake," Astrid had said.

"I feel like he's one of those guys who are nice until you reject them," commented Flynn. "Then they're the biggest dicks ever."

"Do you know by experience?" Asked Hiccup, which caused a few laughs.

Flynn merely grinned. "I don't kiss and tell, Haddock. Anyway, did you know they wanted me to join their group because of how beautiful I am? I declined, but their offer still warms my heart. They offered Jack a spot in their group too. Don't know why but whatever."

"Why did you decline?" My cousin had asked both Jack and Flynn.

"Because being beautiful is hard work and I'm lazy." Jack had answered, making me almost giggle out loud. Almost.

"Being beautiful is easy for me. It just comes naturally. But to answer your question, Blondie, my heart is more beautiful than my face. That's why I declined." Flynn had answered and sent her a wink, making her smile as she rolled her eyes.

Everyone else rolled their eyes their eyes at him too that day, and of course, Merida had a comment.

"You're absolutely right. I think a bloody red organ is definitely way prettier than your ugly face," she had said, grinning while he frowned in annoyance and threw his fry at her. The action nearly caused a food fight.

I suddenly felt a presence right behind me, snapping me out of my memory, but before I could turn to see who it was, Jack's voice reaches my ears. "What's going on, Snowflake?"

"Marianne and Roland are fighting," I tell him, without skipping a beat as I kept my eyes on the couple, and ignored the way my body tensed up.

"About?" Jack pressed on.

"Roland cheated." I couldn't stop the scowl that formed on my face. Roland cheating doesn't surprise me at all. What did surprise me was that he and Marianne were dating. I've talked to her before and have even seen her sit at his table at lunch from time to time, but I never thought they were together. Roland isn't a commitment kind of guy and I thought Marianne was smarter than that.

It doesn't surprise Jack either. "Of course he did. This isn't a shocker at all." He said then sighs. "Marianne better kick his ass."

I nodded my head, not responding to his comment, and curling my lips upward in a smile. I hope she does too. "Really though," I say after a moment, "This is none of our business. We should go to lunch."

"That's true," he said,"but if they didn't want anyone eavesdropping they would have gone somewhere private. Also, considering how large this obvious crowd is, I doubt they mind the people watching."

"Come on Jack," Moana's voice suddenly cuts in as she stood on the other side of me. "Just admit that you love the drama and want to stay to watch. Hello by the way."

I giggled at that. "Hi. Jack does tend to be dramatic too, doesn't he?"

Jack held his pale index finger up and channeled his inner Trump. "Wrong." His deepened voice sounded nothing like the President's and it made Moana and I laugh.

"That was just..." Moana shook her head. "Horrible."

"Well duh!" Jack said. "It's Trump. It's always going to be horrible."

Moana put her hands together in a praying position and said, "Amen. Now shush, I'm waiting for Marianne's Te Ka to come out."

"Te Ka?" I questioned.

"It's the name of a lava demon in my culture."

"Interesting," I said, and meant it. I've always sort of had a thing for mythology; specifically the Norse Gods, but I'm interested in all kinds.

"If you want I can tell you all about them sometime," Moana offered and I smiled at that

"I'd like that a lot."

She gave me a warm smile and turned her attention back to the fighting couple.

I jumped when I felt a pair of lips brush against my ear. Before I could move away, Jack whispered, "Good job." His whisper was so low that I could barely hear him.

"F-for what?" I whispered back, just as low. His closeness made me tense again, and I practically froze when I felt his hands gently squeeze my shoulders. When did he put them there?

"For accepting Mo's little proposal," he replied. His lips brushed against my ear again, giving me chills.

What the hell? Is he causing that or the cold air conditioning?

"Why would you say good job to that?" I asked, hoping he didn't see the goosebumps on my arms that seem to not be going away.

"Because you're venturing out," he said, "We're still doing that right? By the way, do you have your list?"

I made sure not to nod too fast so I wouldn't accidentally hit him. "Yes, I have the list, and yes we're still doing that, but I'm already friends with Moana. How does that count as venturing out?"

"Because you're not really close friends with anyone in our group. Except for your cousin, but she's family. However even then-"

"I'm still a bit distant with her," I interrupt, speaking the truth that I knew he was going to say. "Right?"

"Yeah," Jack answered, hesitantly, and gently squeezed my shoulders again before removing them. "But don't worry. It's October now, and I guarantee by the end of the semester you'll be the person you want to be."

"Let's hope."

We said nothing more and returned our attention to the couple that would soon be no more.

"I can't believe how blind I was," Marianne said, her voice cracking as it broke. It broke my own heart. I've never seen or heard her so upset before.

I only have one class with her and it's my 6th hour music class. She sings beautifully and has even wanted to do a few duets with me. I always turned her down though, my shyness taking over. I've sung in class before, but it was always with everyone else together as a choir. I have yet to sing solo, but I doubt I will. Mrs. Robinson never forces anyone to sing a solo role if they don't want to. She knows a lot of us are in her class because it was the only available one to take, but she doesn't mind. She always makes sure we at least have a good time.

Rapunzel and Anna have already sung solo and of course they were well praised afterwards.

"My friends tried to warn me, but I didn't listen," Marianne went on. "I should have listened. I chose you over them. God, I'm such a fool."

Roland rolled his eyes. "Well then that's your fault. I don't even know why you're so upset. She was just a one night stand. Just like the others-"

"Others?!"

"Shit."

I notice Marianne turn her hands into fists and knew immediately what she planned to do before she did it. It still took me by surprise when she lifted her arm and punched him right in the nose.

She lets out a deranged cry which was then followed by a crunching noise filling the air as she punched him.

Everyone who was watching either cringed or made a pained noise. Some even clapped and cheered, and it didn't really surprise me when I found out that Astrid, Merida, Eret, and Flynn were the few clapping and cheering.

Roland, who was thrown back against the lockers, was a bit disoriented as he touched the blood that oozed out of his nose. He looked back up at Marianne with heated anger.

"You bitch! You broke my nose! Oh you're definitely gonna regret doing that, sweetheart." He snarled as he stumbled to stand up straight. He failed at masking his pain.

Marianne merely crossed her arms as she smirked, clearly seeing his pain too. I saw amusement and a burning fire in her brown eyes. "I don't think so. The only thing I regret is wasting my time on you."

More claps were heard and I made sure to take part with them. It all quickly came to an end when we heard a shout come from the end of the hall. All heads turn and when Mr. Black was seen, a few people fled. Thinking it better to just stay put, that's exactly what I did. Jack stayed too, a lot of the crowd did, but as Mr. Black made his way toward us, I found myself wanting to run away too.

His whole demeanor is just...way too overwhelming intimidating for me. I'm still a bit weirded out over him calling me by my mother's name.

Mr. Black stops in front of Marianne and Roland, both who didn't seem to care at all about the possible punishment that awaits them. "Hey, Mr. Black," Marianne said nonchalantly. "How's it going?"

His stoic expression never changed. "I see you've caused a scene."

"She also broke my damn nose!" Roland exclaimed as he wiped away the blood that kept slowly oozing out.

"Does it look like I care, Ronaldo?" Mr. Black said, causing a few brave souls to giggle. He sounded tired and annoyed. I noticed the bags under his amber eyes, and my heart stopped when he briefly glanced at me. It only happened for a split second, but our eyes definitely connected.

"What?" Says Roland. "My name is Roland-"

"Your name does not concern me," Mr. Black spat. "What concerns me is the bloody mess you made on the floor. Both of you to my office. Now!"

Marianne rolls her eyes and scowls, but does as she's told with Roland following behind her.

"As for the rest of you," Mr. Black says to the remaining crowd. "You have 3 second to get the hell to lunch. Or else all of you will be going to detention. And we wouldn't want to go back to detention again now would we, Elsa?" Mr. Black turns to fully face me and I lose all train of thought.

"Uh...um...uh...n-no sir," I stammered out as I avoided his gaze. My face heats up in embarrassment, but the eyes that were on me turned to Jack when he suddenly placed his hand on my shoulder and said:

"The biggest number of kids that has been put in detention so far this year is 12, with me being included amongst those 12. Are you sure you want to raise that number? There's definitely more than 12 kids in this crowd right now. That wouldn't look so good on your behalf if you have so many kids in detention. Don't you think?"

Mr. Black scowls as he turns around. "That's enough, Frost. Just get the hell out of this damn hallway." He looks at me one more time before he heads in the direction where Marianne and Roland went to, towards his office.

The crowd dispersed, but my group and I remained in the hall, Anna included, along with Hans. No one paid them any attention as they all started talking at once.

"Ugh I don't think I'll ever get the cracking noise of his nose out of my head," my cousin said first.

"You gotta admit that his cry of pain was at least amusing to hear," Flynn said next.

"At least now he won't have to pay for a nose job," Hiccup said, looking very proud of his comment.

Astrid chuckled at him. "Hopefully now his nose looks worse than before." Hiccup flashed her a shy smile.

"Can we talk about that punch though?" said Merida in excitement. "It was freaking awesome!"

"I know right?" Eret agreed, just as enthusiastic. "I couldn't have done it better myself.

"You think she's gonna write a song like Taylor Swift does after one of her breakups?" Asked Moana.

"If she does, it'll definitely be loads better than Taylor," Kristoff commented.

"To be honest," Tooth began, "I kinda wish she had knocked a tooth out when she punched him."

"Guys," Anna says, gaining everyone's attention. "I know what Roland did was messed up, but he's still Hans's friend. Be respectful." Hans said nothing as my sister spoke on his behalf, but he did nod.

There was a brief moment of silence that only lasted for about a second, but it felt way longer than that. Kristoff was the one who quickly spoke up with a loud scoff.

"Really?" He began, an attitude in his voice. "If Hans doesn't like what we're saying he can either tell us and pick a fight or leave. And you want to talk about respect? How about next time you give us a warning when you're going to ditch us and sit at a different table?"

Anna glares at him and says, "It sounds to me that you're the one who wants to pick up a fight. And really? You're mad that I'm not sitting with you guys? You're the only one in our group who doesn't even like me, so why do you care so much about where I sit?"

"First of all," Kristoff began as he took a step toward my sister. "I'm not mad. Why would I be mad over something stupid like this? Second, I don't... _not_ like you."

Anna scowls as she takes a step toward him. "Not mad? Then what are you? Jealous? And if you don't _not_ like me then you have a funny way of showing it."

Kristoff released a frustrated groan. "Look, I'm different with every person okay? I'm still not even sure how I have friends, so I'm still trying to figure it out-" _I can definitely relate_ "-and why the hell would I be jealous?"

Anna ignored the first part and replied to the last thing he asked. "That's what I want to know!"

"Well, I'm not."

"Okay then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad either!"

As they continued to bicker, I felt someone's eyes on me. For a moment I thought it was Jack but when I glanced at him, he was entirely focused on the new scene in front of him. I still felt like I was being watched, and to be honest, I thought it was Mr. Black who was watching me. I shook the crazy thought away and moved my eyes to the direction where I felt I was being stared from. When I did I got my answer.

Hans didn't look away when my eyes connected with his. I immediately felt uncomfortable. He looked at me with a smirk on his lips and a lusty gleam in his eyes. I finally turned away after he winked at me, and shifted nervously where I stood, accidentally stepped backwards into Jack.

"S-Sorry," I say to him, but kept my gaze down on my sister's shoes. First Mr. Black and now Hans. Who's going to be the next person to make me uncomfortable? Snotlout?

"It's okay," Jack said. "Hey, you should probably break this fight up before Mr. Black comes back. I'm all for a double fight, but I'm kinda excited to read your list. Hopefully you didn't put anything too boring down."

I ignored his last comment and said, "Why do I have to be the one to break this up?"

"Because a)," Jack began, "no matter how weak or strong your relationship with her is, you're still her sister. And b) this can be a part of our project on getting you to open up more."

Ugh he's right. I sighed in defeat before taking in a deep breath. "Okay, fine." I hesitantly stepped toward my sister and friend, but just as I was about to open my mouth, Hans stepped in.

"Come on, Anna," he said to my sister as he held onto her hand. "Let's just go. Fighting isn't good for your health."

"Since when did he become a doctor?" I hear Tooth whisper to no one in particular.

Anna nods at him and sighs, almost sounding out if breath. "You're right. Let's go."

They then walked away.

It was hard watching her walk away, but it was even harder to see the sad looks on my friends' faces.

"She's changed," Merida says when Anna and Hans were out of sight. "I'm all about people wanting to change for the better-" I saw Jack glance at me at that "-but Anna...she's turning into one of those girls who's whole personality changes once they get a boyfriend. I don't like it."

"None of us do," Moana said. "She's losing sight of who she is. We have to make her realize that this isn't good."

"And how exactly can we do that?" Astrid spoke up, "We all saw how she reacted to Elsa at Eret's party. She's not going to listen to any of us. She's just going to have to learn to not rush into a relationship with someone she barely know. If the only way for her to learn that is through heart break then..." She trails off so I finish for her.

"Then so be it." All heads turn to me, but I did not falter. "If we're lucky, maybe after seeing Marianne and Roland, Anna will think again on whether dating Hans is a good idea. If it does come to her heart being broken by him, she'll know we were right without us needing to say it. All we'll need to do is be there for her in her time of need."

Something I haven't done in years. Will she accept me when I comfort her or will I chicken out?

"Agreed," says Rapunzel. Jack gave me a thumbs up.

"She probably won't want much of my comfort," says Kristoff as he leans against the lockers and sighs. Everyone was obviously upset, but Kristoff...I detected a different vibe from him.

Does he...does he actually like my sister? Is he really jealous? If he does like Anna, how long as it been for? It didn't take me long to notice Eret's crush on Merida, Tooth's crush on Jack, and it was a huge no brainer about Hiccup's crush on Astrid. Flynn is a little complicated. It's obvious that out of all the girls in our group that he talks and flirts with Rapunzel the most, but he flirts with a lot of girls, Astrid and Merida included, even though they beat him every time.

He doesn't have a girlfriend as far as I'm aware and because of his flirting I'm unsure on who his crush is or if he even has a crush. If I were to guess, however, I would say that it's my cousin. I wonder if she's developed any feelings for him or any one else?

"Well you're going to give her your comfort anyway," Rapunzel says as she links her arm through his. "Because that's friends do and you're her friend whether you both deny it or not."

Flynn linked his arm through Kristoff's other one and said: "You are absolutely right, Blondie."

"Get the hell off me, Flynn," Kristoff grumbled as he shook Flynn off.

Flynn pretended to be hurt. "Wow, that's rude. You'll allow Rapunzel to hold onto you but not me?"

"She wasn't holding onto my arm with a death grip."

"I had my reason for that." Flynn mumbled, sounding serious rather than teasingly, then clasped his hands together. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's go to the cafeteria while we still can."

"Actually," Jack spoke up as he stood closer to me."Elsa and I are going to be in the library. We'll see you guys later though."

Everyone besides Tooth either shrugged or nodded before they made their way to the cafeteria. Tooth, however, didn't move with the others. "Why are you two going to the library?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side like a confused bird. "You were there earlier this week too. What's going on?"

Jack and I look at each other, me looking at him with slight panic since I don't want anyone else to know about me working on my social skills and him looking at me for permission. I shook my head ever so slightly so Tooth wouldn't notice and Jack got the hint.

"That, my dear friend," Jack said as he walked toward her and put his hands on her shoulder. "Is classified information." He turned her around and gave her a gentle push.

"Wait what?" Tooth turned back around with a hurt expression. "What do you mean it's classified information? You're my best friend, Jack. We tell each other everything."

Jack rubbed his neck as he looked away, guiltily. "Well...I mean...not _everything._ We're still the opposite genders, Tooth, and trust me, there are some things that are better left unsaid." The hurt that was on her face intensified, but Jack continued. "But that's besides the point. The point is, Elsa and I are working on a special project that she'd rather keep to ourselves."

Tooth looked over at me and said, "Is that true?"

I nodded. "Yeah," guilt built up in me. "I'm sorry Tooth. I know we're making it sound like it's a huge deal when it's really not, but I would prefer if it was just Jack and I." _Even though Rapunzel knows too._

It's just...if more people knew about me wanting to better myself they'd probably have some expectations of me and I don't want to disappoint so many people if I can't reach those expectations.

Tooth pursed her lips and nodded. "Hmm okay then." She flashes a smile that I know is forced. "Hopefully, when you're ready, you'll tell me about it. See you guys later." She swiftly turns around and speed walks away.

Jack and I both sigh in relief before he turns to me. "So where's the list?"


	17. Chapter 17

Jack and I both wore red faces for two reasons. His reason was because he was laughing so hard and mine was because I was embarrassed and annoyed with him. I knew he was going to end up laughing at something on my list. I just knew it. I just didn't expect it so soon. We haven't even been sitting down for a minute. Not even 20 seconds.

"Are you done?" I asked, fed up with having to wait for him to finish.

"Oh man," he finally says, out of breath, "I'm sorry, but...you want to drink a beer? Seriously? Why not something more hardcore? Like vodka or something?"

He's only on number two on my list and had already laughed. That's just great. "I think it would be best if I start off small. Truthfully, it would be an upgrade. I've already drank wine and champagne before. So I figured, why not drink the product that my uncle and his predecessors have been making for years? The famous Corona beer."

Jack shakes his head as he chuckles. "Well at least this one will be easy to fulfill. Your uncle probably has a ton of beer bottles in the fridge."

"Are you suggesting that he's an alcoholic?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

Jack's eyes go wide, believing that he insulted me. "No no no! Of course not. I-I merely meant that-"

It was me who was now laughing. I reached my hand out and gave his a reassuring squeeze. "I'm teasing, Jack. You are right though; except my uncle keeps his beer in his own personal refrigerator in his office."

"His office?" Jack repeated. "So like, you have two refrigerators in your house?"

I nodded. "Yes, and before you even ask, no it is not a mini one he has."

Jack laughs, squeezing my hand as he does so, and making me tense when I realize I was still holding it. I let go of his hand, chuckled nervously, and continued speaking before he could notice my sudden nervousness. "So," I say, "You only got to the second number on my list and laughed. I'm nervous how you're going to react to the rest."

"Don't worry, Snowflake," Jack held up his right hand, "I do swear on my Scout's honor to not laugh at the rest."

"Why do I get the feeling you were never a Scout? Lying is bad, Jack."

"You're right. I take it back." I shook my head at him as he chuckles once more.

"Okay so, participate in karaoke, drink a Corona beer," his eyes glanced down at the rest as he read them out loud, "Oooh get a snowflake tattoo. I've actually wanted to get a snowflake tattoo for a few years now."

I smiled at that. "Really? That's awesome."

Jack shrugs. "Eh I like to think so too, but I'm afraid some of the guys might think it'll be too girly."

"Don't worry about what others may think," I tell him, seriously. "Do what you want to do in life regardless of what others may think."

Jack smiles. "Maybe I will. We're definitely going to get it done together though. Should we get matching snowflakes?" I was unsure if his tone was serious or not.

I shook my head. "I don't mind getting it done together. It might help my nerves, but we are definitely not getting matching snowflakes. Every snowflake is different. Besides," I awkwardly look away, "Some people might take it the wrong way."

"Wrong way?" Jack repeated as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

I waved him off, not wanting to embarrass myself by telling him that people might think of us as a couple. I mean...matching tattoos is something couples do, right? "Never mind. Keep reading."

He shrugs again. "What ever you say, Snowflake. Now let's see...get a tattoo, go clubbing-ooohhh now that sounds fun. Much better than any party Eret will ever put together. Participate in a play-hey I think Mrs. Robinson might be putting something together later on in the semester. You could ask her about it. Wear a-" Jack's eyes widen as he cuts himself off and just stares at the paper.

I lean forward, worriedly. "Jack? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

His eyes leave the paper and connect with mine once more, full of amusement and mischief. Maybe it was the trick of the light, but I saw a faint blush find its way to his cheeks, and as he leaned forward, making me lean back, I definitely felt another blush of my own form.

"Wear a revealing outfit, huh?" Jack spoke, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. "I must say, Snowflake, that I can _not_ wait to see this get crossed off the list."

My blush deepened tremendously. Worse than before when he laughed at the beer. "J-Jack," I stammered in a warning tone, embarrassment completely taking over me. "Don't even start. Just finish the list already."

I crossed my arms over my chest, avoided his gaze, and scowled when I heard him laugh again. "You said you weren't going to laugh again."

"I know, I know," he said, "And I'm sorry. I was doing pretty good too, but it's just..." he trailed off, making me look back at him in curiosity. When I did, he continued. It was like he knew I would look back at him if he cut himself off. "...you're cute when you're flustered."

His words and the fond look in his eyes made my heart pound like never before. My face felt as though it became even redder and my hands were starting to sweat. Oh god is my face sweating too?

I couldn't find the words to speak, but luckily Jack continued his task. "Now where was I? Oh yes! Wear a revealing outfit, eat popular junk foods, go to a concert, go to an amusement park/state fair, get back on the ice-(What do you mean by that?)-watch classic movies, get your license and car, own a pet, write a book, write a song, get in contact with your friend Olaf-(Who's Olaf?)-go on a date-(Another one I'm willing to help with)-experience your first kiss-(Oh look at that, there's another one I'll gladly participate in)-travel the world, and lastly...tell Anna the truth."

All mischief that I saw in his eyes vanished into deep seriousness as they lingered on what I guessed had to be the last thing I wrote on my list, about Anna. I found his silence uncomfortable again, however this time I remained silent until he spoke.

"Are you serious about the last one?" Jack asked as he lowered his hands, the list held tightly between his fingers. "Are you really going to tell your sister about my dad?"

"Maybe," I said, nodding and then shrugging. "I mean, I really don't know. It all just depends. I would like to though."

Jack sends me a brief nod as he sets the lost on the table and slides it over to me. "Well, Snowflake, I do believe that only time will tell. Now, as for everything else, I think we might be able to accomplish the majority of it. Some of them we can even combine. But I do have questions."

"No, I do not know what revealing outfit I may or may not wear," I answered, annoyed.

"No," Jack laughs, "I mean the questions I asked when I was reading over the list. What did you mean by getting back on the ice? And who is Olaf?"

"Olaf," I pause as I remembered the very few memories I have of him. "He was my very first friend who I wasn't related to. We were friends before the accident happened, but we weren't exactly close. We didn't become close until after the accident, even though our only way of contact was through old fashioned letters. After I isolated myself from Anna and Rapunzel...he was all I had. He eventually stopped writing though due to issues with our family.

As for the ice thing...I used to ice skate. It was a hobby of mine. I started when I was five and taught myself. I considered myself a professional when I was 10. Before then, I had wanted to compete in competitions. It was my dream to compete on the Olympics. My dad, however, only agreed to have skating be a hobby. He didn't want me to set a goal when he already had one set for me."

"He wants you to take over his business," Jack clarified, and I nodded.

"Yep," I leaned forward and set my entwined hands on the table, staring down at them sadly. "I'm not opposed to being an architect like him. I rather like the idea of creating and designing buildings that will bring others joy or help them. I just...wish I could have experienced my dream first. Does that sound selfish?"

Jack shook his head. "No, of course not." There wasn't a hint of playfulness in his tone nor in his eyes. He spoke with dead seriousness. "No offense, but if anyone is selfish it's him. And you know what? Out of everything on your list, I'm going to make certain that this one comes true."

"More so than seeing me in a revealing outfit?" I teased, but was genuinely curious.

Jack laughs as he leans forward and placed his clasped hands on the table too, mimicking my position. "Yep," He said, the mischief returning. "Even more so than going on a date with you and kissing you. However, I'll still gladly participate in both with no hesitation."

"I'll keep that in mind," I sarcastically said with an eye roll.

"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow as another stupid grinned displayed on his face. "So you'll keep the idea of us kissing and dating in your mind? Naughty naughty."

"Oh my God, Jack. No!" I exclaimed, louder than intended, and got shushed by a few nearby students. I sunk down in my seat, embarrassed and annoyed.

Jack just laughed up a storm and as much as I tried to not encourage him...I laughed too.

 ***Tooth's POV***

I couldn't help myself. I followed them into the library. I didn't eavesdrop, but I did watch from a distance behind a shelf. I feel terribly guilty, but can my curiosity really be blamed?

For three weeks, they both gave each other the cold shoulder, now it's week four-a month since school started-and they're as close as ever. Well, okay, I exaggerated that part. They're not extremely close. Not how Jack and I are, but there's a big difference between them now then what it was before not too long ago.

What exactly went on between them when they spoke at Eret's party last week? When I found them sitting under a tree at Eret's party, I was honestly relieved to see them talking. But all this week I've noticed the glances he would give her. They were different than the ones he used to give her in the beginning.

It pains me to say this, especially since I like him, but I think Jack likes Elsa. How could he not? She's beautiful, smart, kind even though she is a bit distant, and most of all she's rich. Is that why he suddenly seems so interested in her? I hope not.

I don't care if he's my friend, nephew through adoption, and crush. If I find out he's a gold digger I will personally punch every tooth out of him. Us girls have to stick together after all. I wonder, if he does like Elsa, if she likes him too. How could she not like him? He's handsome, funny, caring...he's the whole package. I wish he was mine, but...I know he doesn't feel the same. His grandfather adopted me. I'm his aunt through adoption. It's...not normal. It's weird, but I can't help it. I can't help how I feel for him. Ugh.

He's never shown any hint of liking me before, and now that Elsa is here I know he never will. How can I compete with her? Also, if she does like him, I'll back off. Not only is it the right thing to do, but it's the only thing I _can_ do. I can't compete with her nor do I _want_ to. Girls competing against each other for the sake of a boy? That's stupid. It's like I said: We girls gotta stick together. Also even if they don't get together, how could he ever forget a girl like her?

I admit that I'm jealous of Elsa, but I don't hate her. How could I hate someone who has never done anything bad or mean to me? How can I hate someone who, despite being a bit distant, is really nice? Plus, her smile is to die for.

And for all I know, they both probably don't feel anything romantic for the other. Especially after only knowing each other for month, and only actually talking for a week. Unless...it was love/attraction at first sight.

But really, Elsa doesn't seem like the kind of girl to rush into a relationship, especially with Jack. He just doesn't seem to be her type. He's all about having fun, and while I adore Elsa she's just...a bit too serious.

But opposites do attract in some cases.

I love Jack, but I care for Elsa as well. She's my friend. If they do get together, I will be very supportive of them and hope for the best. No matter how heartbroken I may become. I'll eventually get over it. I would never in all my life try to break them up. That's something Chloe or Lara would do.

Until then...I'll remain in the background, unnoticed, just as I am now as I watch them laugh together. I will ignore the looks he gives her, I will stay silent when I see her blush at him, and most importantly, I will remain selfishly hopeful that they don't get together.

Jack is my candy, and my love for him is my cavity. If Elsa has a crush on Jack, then she'll soon find herself losing the same thing I had lost long ago to him...

Her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Three weeks had passed since Jack and I had discussed my bucket list in the library and not once had either of us had the time to work on getting things crossed off. School work kept getting in the way, especially all the English assignments. However, I was becoming more social with everyone.

Moana kept her promise and told me the stories of her culture, and Hiccup taught me everything there is to know about reptiles and mythical dragons. (He was doing a project for his Sophomore English class, which is how it came up). I even went outside during lunch one day so Astrid and Merida could show me some defense move. The other girls were with me as well, including Anna.

She would sit with us two days out of the week, and when she did it the first time, no one said anything about her and Hans. I don't think anyone knew how to without the conversation becoming awkward. Because we all knew that it would.

Speaking of Hans and Anna, Aunt Prim and Uncle Frederic are still unaware of their relationship. Anna and I also haven't spoken to each other at all since the party, which, by now, was a month ago. At first it was difficult, but then...everything felt like it did before. The both of us avoiding each other.

Another thing about Hans and Anna is that they've been together for a month, and he still hasn't properly taken her out on a date.

A knock on my door breaks me from my thoughts. "Elsa, you're never going to guess who is here!" Says Rapunzel from the other side.

I set my diary aside, which is what I was currently writing my thoughts in, and go to open the door. "By your excitement, I can only guess that it's one of our friends?" I said as soon as I opened the door and came face to face with her.

She shook her head. "No! It's Edna!"

My eyes widened and my jaw nearly dropped. "Wait what? E-Edna? As in...Edna Mode the famous fashion designer who is our family friend and who scares everyone? That Edna?"

Rapunzel squeals in delight. "Yes, it's that Edna! What other Ednas do you know? And by the fear in your eyes I can only guess that she still scares you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not scared of her. Not anymore at least. I'm just still very intimidated by her. What is she even doing here?" I shut my bedroom door and leaned against it as I waited for my cousin's response.

"Apparently," she began, "she was passing by Burgess and upon remembering that we were staying here, she decided to visit. Now we better hurry, you know she hates waiting. She's just dying to meet you darling." She mimicked Edna's voice in her last sentence, which sent us giggling.

When we make in downstairs into the living room, Edna, Prim, and Anna were all laughing over something when suddenly Edna notices me and gasps. "Darling!" She hops off the couch and makes her way to me. "Look at how gorgeous you are!" She praised. "My, my, my. You are your mother's twin. Just like your cousin is to your aunt."

I smiled down at the short, black haired woman. "Thank you, but look at you! You haven't aged a day!" I'm being completely honest too. It's only been a year or so since I last saw her, but I've known her for years. She still looks the same as when I was a child. The only thing different about her is that she seems nicer.

Edna waves me off. "Oh you flatter me, darling. Thank you, thank you. But now that you are here I can finally work on your designs!"

"Designs?" Asked Anna, just as confused as Rapunzel and I. "What do you mean?"

"The whole reason why Edna is truly here," says my aunt, happily, "is so she can design your Halloween costumes. Surprise!"

"Oh my gosh!" Anna exclaimed as she looked back and forth at Aunt Prim and Edna. "Really?!"

Edna scoffs. "Of course, darling. Why would I lie? Now," she clasped her hands together and grins like a villain who is about to unleash hell, "Let's get started."

The logical part of me wanted to say that Anna, Rapunzel, and I are too old for Halloween costumes. However, seeing how excited my cousin and sister were left me silent. Plus, dressing up again like when we were kids sounded fun. It brought back many happy memories. Jack would want me to go along with it too.

The only problem I really had was if this was all a waste of time. As far as I'm aware, we don't have any plans for Halloween. We may not be too old for costumes, but we are definitely too old for trick-or-treating. Eret hasn't mentioned any Halloween party either. Even if he did, there's no way I'm going. His last party was a disaster for me. So yeah, as far as I'm aware, there's no plans for Halloween at all.

I had honestly planned my Halloween to be like it had been for the last six years: staying home and eating candy while I watched scary movies. A costume was never needed. A costume never crossed my mind. And now here Edna is, drawing my costume design in her book.

I want to tell her that we'd only wear our costumes at home, but I didn't for two reasons. Reason one, you never, ever interrupt Edna when she's focused on a design. Reason two, there's still a week left until Halloween and I guarantee someone is going to invite us to something.

I swear though, if it's a party I'm not going. I'll still wear my costume though around the house.

Edna had started with Rapunzel's costume design, then Anna's, and then mine. She worked for literally only twenty minutes on each design, which altogether made an hour. "Aaaaannnd done!" She exclaimed right as the hour was up.

I had thought she was going to show us the designs she made, but instead, she closes her sketchbook, stand up, and stretches. "Now that I am done, the real work must begin. Goodbye my loves, I shall contact you when they are ready."

"Wait," says Anna, confused,"aren't you going to show us?"

Edna laughs. "Of course not, darling! If I did, then you wouldn't be surprised. Now, Halloween is next Saturday, so expect your costumes to arrive on Friday the 30th."

We all gave her our thanks as we lead her to the door and said our goodbyes. It wasn't until she left that I was finally comfortable to speak my mind. "Does anyone else think this was a waste of her time? I mean...we're probably not even going to do anything for Halloween."

"Oh my gosh!" Rapunzel suddenly exclaimed. "I completely forgot to tell you. Mavis invited us to her 18th birthday party, which is on Halloween. She's having a huge birthday bash at her father's hotel. She said she's going to pass around invites on Monday. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay." I assured her, but on the inside I was freaking out.

Another party. Are you kidding me?! I knew someone was going to have something planned that we'd be invited to. But this one is a birthday party, and from what I've heard, Mavis's father is pretty protective. Which means her party won't be anything like Eret's. Plus, I don't want to hurt her feelings by telling her I don't want to go. Jack would be disappointed too if I missed a chance to "let loose" and "relax". And hey...maybe this one will be better since it won't be so out of control. At least I hope it won't.

I can literally see Jack shaking his head at me. He'd probably say something like: "Wow you want to go to a party that is _in_ control? It's only fun when everything is crazy and _out_ of control. Only then can you call it a party."

Uuuuggggghhhhhhh.

Apparently Rapunzel also forgot to tell Anna this. "Wait, really? That's awesome! We can go, right Aunt Prim?"

Aunt Prim smiles. "Of course. Rapunzel might have forgotten to tell you two, but she didn't forget to tell me. Why do you think I called Edna? But know this," her voice suddenly turned serious, "if any of you had come home drunk from your first party, my answer to this Halloween party would be a definite no. So you're lucky you didn't do anything stupid the first time, and I'm proud."

"Thanks, Aunt P," Anna says with a brief giggle.

Rapunzel and I glanced at each other knowingly. Yeah, none of us came home drunk, but Rapunzel and I were the only ones who came home "single". I wonder how Aunt Prim would react when she finds out that Anna has a secret boyfriend.

Later that night, I found myself having trouble sleeping. My mind kept playing the memory of my fight with Anna at Eret's party over and over again. It took an even worse turn when the memory changed to an older memory: the night of the accident.

I kept tossing and turning, hoping that if I moved the memory would go away, but it kept finding its way back every time I grew comfortable. My mind then decided to make up different scenarios that could possibly happen at Mavis's party.

I decided to give up on finding sleep and made my way to the theater room. Hopefully, a Disney movie will put me at ease. I was not at all expecting to see Anna already there. She was watching Lilo and Stitch and...she was crying.

"Anna?" I asked, concerned. My sisterly instincts were acting up and I wanted to comfort her. I always have, but this time was stronger than it ever was before.

Anna jumps and gasps. "E-Elsa?!" She quickly wipes her tears away and sniffles. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I...I couldn't sleep," I answered as I remained standing, "Why are you crying?"

She shrugs as she looks at her hands. "Lilo and Stitch is a very emotional movie."

For a moment, neither of us say anything else. The only thing that could be heard was the movie as it played on, and I found myself growing uncomfortable. But then, to my surprise, Anna says, "Do you...wanna watch it with me?" She finally looks up at me and I could see hope in her teary eyes.

It made my heart break because...I knew it wasn't just the movie that was causing her tears to fall. "Sure," I say and made my way to sit next to her.

I was obviously tense for the first few minutes, but then found myself relaxing. When the movie ended, I had expected my sister to get up, but instead she turns to look at me. She doesn't say anything. All she does is stare, and I found myself growing uncomfortable again.

"Um...is there something on my face?" I asked, shifting in my seat as I avoided her gaze.

She chuckles. "No, but...there is something about you. Something I just...don't understand."

My heart started to pound rapidly against my chest, and I prayed that we didn't end up fighting again. I didn't know how to respond to her, but luckily for me, she kept speaking.

"You really are a nice person, Elsa," she said, "but...you're always...different around me. Sometimes you'll speak to me and I think that everything will finally be different. That things will go back to the way they were before. But then other times, you say nothing. You're...cold towards me. When we first came to Burgess, everything was better than ever between us the first few weeks, but then all too soon it ended. At Eret's party. All because you couldn't accept my love for Hans."

"Because, Anna," I begin with a sigh, "it's not love. It still isn't. He hasn't even asked you out and you two have been 'dating' for a month now."

"He's a busy guy," Anna defended, "but he's not who I want to talk about. I don't want to argue about him. I just...I want to talk. With my sister."

That caused tears to form, but I blinked them away. "Okay."

Anna released a sigh of relief and straightened her posture. "For starters," she said, "I want to apologize for everything I said during Eret's party a month ago. I was just...upset because I really thought you would be happy that I found love-" I held back an eye roll "-and when you were anything but happy, well, it didn't make me happy either. I said those things out of anger and I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

I pushed any thoughts of Hans away and said, "I do. I'm sorry too. I just..." I released a shaky breath as I ran a hand through my hair, "I was just trying to protect you. It's my job as your older sister, even if I sometimes appear like I don't care. I do care. I always care. I just...have problems. It's hard for me to socialize, which is why Jack is helping me be more social. For you. I thought that...if I become more social, get out there some more, I could better myself not only for you but for me as well."

"Wait really? Well it's no wonder you've suddenly been more talkative with everyone," Anna said, "Looks like I got jealous for no reason."

"Jealous?" I repeat, unsure if I heard her right.

She chuckles nervously. "Hehehe...yeah. I thought it was so unfair how you were actually trying to be friends with everyone else and not me. Out of everyone though, I was jealous of Rapunzel the most because you seemed the most comfortable around her. I was just...so overwhelmingly jealous. I hated it."

"Well," I giggled, finding her jealousy kinda cute, "if it's any consolation, I used to be jealous of Rapunzel too. You and her became really close when I pushed you guys away."

"Why did you anyway?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

I quickly shrugged and looked away from her. "I don't know," I lied, "I guess you can blame puberty. By the time I realized how ridiculous I was being, it was too late. I was too ashamed and embarrassed to confront you and Rapunzel, so I...just stayed in the shadows." That part was true.

"So you mean to tell me that the reason why you shut yourself out was because of your hormones?" Anna asked, incredulously, the laughed. "Are you serious? No offense, but I'd be ashamed and embarrassed too." As she laughed, my guilt grew.

"Yeah," I guiltily laughed with her. "I was a silly 12 year old."

"And soon," she grabs my hands and holds them in hers, "you're going to be 18 in two months. We have to throw you a party! Do you think Mavis's dad will let us rent out the hotel like he's doing for her? Although he doesn't have to rent it out for his daughter; he owns it." She ends her brief ramble with a giggle, which made me smile.

"He might," I say as I gave her hands a gentle squeeze, "but if not, I'm sure you'll think of something."

She beams at me. "By the way," she looks down at our hands, suddenly shy, "the reason why I was crying earlier was because of Lilo and Nani...the sisters in the movie. I was crying because...I wanted a relationship with you that was like theirs. Fights included. And then when Lilo first said that Ohana means family and that family means no one gets left behind...well I started crying because I thought that's what you did. That you left me behind."

"Oh Anna-"

"But now I see I was wrong," she continued, her eyes filling with tears again, "God sure does work quick."

I couldn't stop my laugh. "It's not going to be easy though." I tell her, wanting to be as completely honest as possible since I lied to her just a moment ago. "I'm going to have my moments-"

"And I'm going to have mine," Anna interrupts in a reassuring tone, "but what really matters is that we're having moments. It doesn't matter if they're good or bad. And please, can we never discuss my love life? I know you don't like Hans, but the only one who really needs to like him is me. I just don't want our arguments to always be about him. Okay?"

"Okay," I force out. Her relationship with him is her business, and in all honesty, I'd be annoyed too if I was in her shoes. However, at the same time, I'd also want someone that everyone approves of. "I'll try my best."

Before I knew what was happening, Anna squeals and flings her arms around me, embracing me in a hug. "Had I known how easy this would have been, I would have apologized and talked to you a lot sooner! Aaaah I'm so happy right now! Hopefully nothing happens at Mavis's party that ends up with us arguing again. Am I right?"

I hug her back, beyond thrilled to hold her in my arms again. "And if something does happen," I start, but silently prayed that it didn't, "we'll just take some time to cool off and apologize. Like we did now."

"Hopefully it doesn't take a whole month," she giggles, "Better late than never I suppose." She suddenly yawns and that's when I pull apart from her.

"I think someone is tired," I say then stand up, knowing she would do the same. "Let's get to bed."

She obliges, and when we make it to our rooms, sleep still did not find me...

But peaceful happiness did.

Hopefully it'll stay.


	19. Chapter 19

Anna, Rapunzel, and I spent the whole day together on Sunday doing everything we could possibly think of, and of course as we had all went to bed that night, my cousin decides to text me.

 **Rapunzel:** Did u and Anna make up? She would not stop chatting with you all day. It's like she was trying to cram a whole month's worth of conversations into only a few hours. It was rather impressive.

 _We made up last night_ , I had messaged her, However I told her the reason why I shut you guys out was because of puberty/hormones. I still didn't tell her the actual truth. _I'm surprised she bought it._ _I wish my parents would call so I could talk things over with them._

 **Rapunzel:** Hey, at least you two FINALLY made up.

After that, we talked for a moment longer before saying our good-nights and went to bed. The next morning, the first thing I did before I got ready for school was text Jack.

 **Me:** Hey so...Anna and I made up

I didn't expect his response right away since I knew he hates mornings, but he answered a second later. A part of me kind of knew he would; he always answers right away when I text him, which is something we have been doing a lot of lately. Sometimes I think he just watches his phone, waiting for me to contact him. Of course, I know that sounds absurd.

 **Jack:** Really? Wow, it's about time. I bet you're happy

 **Me:** I am. I really am.

 **Jack:** So does this mean that whole bucket list thing is no longer a go? I know we've been busy this past month but I still want to help you cross everything off, especially the skating part.

 **Me:** Yeah of course that's still on. I would never let all that planning go to waste.

 **Jack:** Lol yeah you don't seem like a wasteful person. I wish we had already started on it though

 **Me** : We will soon. Fall Break starts on Wednesday right?

 **Jack** : Yep. I think it's stupid. They should have started it on Monday but nooooo the school board has to be weird and have us come to school on Monday and Tuesday. Freaking losers

 **Me** : Lol stop throwing a tantrum. We still have a week off. We'll only have three days next week too

 **Jack** : That's still so many days

 **Me** : Seriously? Lol Don't worry. You'll live through them

 **Jack** : Doubt it

I shook my head and left him on read after that so I could get dressed for school. An hour later, I'm surrounded by the familiar scenery of my first hour classroom. Rapunzel was saying something to me, but all I could do was wait for Jack to walk in, and when he did I smiled.

Jack smiled back, and in a weird way, I knew that today was going to be a good Monday and also a good week.

.

.

.

Rapunzel was right when she said that Mavis would hand out her birthday invitations today. She handed them out during lunch, and of course everyone ripped them open to read what was inside. Even though they already knew it was just an invite. I took my time opening mine; the black envelope with the red waxed seal was too gorgeous to destroy. The others obviously didn't care.

"Oh my gosh," said Tooth, excitedly as she looked at her invite with wide purple eyes. "She's going to have a sleepover too!"

Anna squealed. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"What's the big deal with sleepovers?" Asked Eret. "I mean, really, it's nothing but a get together at someone's house for the whole night. I don't see what's so special about it."

Merida snorts. "Obviously, the sleepovers you went to were lame. Or maybe it was you who was too lame to get invited to one."

"Would you care to invite me over then?" he said in a flirty tone. "I'm sure sleepovers with you aren't lame at all."

Astrid wrapped her arm around Merida and said, "Oh they really aren't. Right Merida?" her tone was just as flirty as Eret's. "Remember that time when you kept me up all night-"

"Okay, I do not want to hear this," Hiccup said as he stood up.

"Are you getting hot and bothered?" Merida asked her cousin with mischief in her eyes. "Or are you jealous that your crush is my lover?"

Hiccup's face went red. "J-Jealous? Crush? Lover? What?! I-I simply do not want to see you, my cousin, doing the nasty in my mind. Even if you two are just joking around."

"If you had let me finished," Astrid said as she tried and failed not to smile, "I was going to say she kept me up all night with her snoring and sleep-talking."

"Oh." was all Hiccup managed to say as he sat down and the entire table went into a laughing fit.

Flynn ruffled Hiccup's hair and said, "You're such a pervert. Probably worse than me."

"Nope," Hiccup said, the redness in his face slowly fading away, "I really don't think so."

"Anyway, new topic," Anna jumped in. "What are your costumes going to be?"

Flynn spoke first. "A dashing thief!" And of course his response caused us to give him weird looks. "What?"

"A dashing thief?" My cousin repeats. "That's...well, I must admit that's one I've never heard before."

Flynn chuckles then wraps an arm around Rapunzel's shoulders. She didn't even look uncomfortable. In fact, she had actually leaned into him. Was I the only one who noticed this? "Just say it, Blondie. Say how much you love my original creativity."

"I would, but then I'd be lying," she teased then gently elbowed him in his side so he could remove his arm. "Now get off, you heart breaker."

Flynn gasps as he removes his arm. "Oh my god that's perfect! My thief name will be HeartBreaker, because I steal the hearts of ladies and break them."

A few groans and eye rolls were received, while Jack sarcastically clapped. "Dude that's perfect! I mean, seriously. That's just...wow!"

"Yeah," Kristoff joined in, even more sarcastic than Jack. "I'm so blown away."

Flynn grins as he waves them off. "Oh stop it. You guys are making me blush."

"Well I plan on wearing a real traditional Pacific Islander Chieftess outfit," Moana says, bringing the attention to her.

"Oh wow," says my sister in pure awe, "I bet all my money it's going to be gorgeous."

Merida spoke up next. "I have no idea what I'm going to be, but knowing my mom, she'll dress me up as a princess or something with a dress."

"Well," I speak up for the first time, "whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll look great."

Merida smiles at me, a bit sheepish and there was a faint blush in her cheeks. "Thanks, El."

"What about you, Kris?" Anna asked him, but for once there was no taunting manner in her tone. She was genuinely curious and there was a certain look in her eyes that I couldn't quite name. "Do you have a costume?"

Kristoff shook his head. "Nah, Halloween is for children."

I didn't have to look at her to know that the friendliness she displayed was no longer present on her face. Annoyance took its place, and when I looked back at her, I saw that I was right. "Why do I even bother? What about you, Astrid?"

The tough as nails blonde shrugs. "I don't know. I'll probably go shopping some time this week."

"Same here," Eret comments. "I need something that's cheap but also badass."

"Let's go shopping on Wednesday," Tooth suggested. "It'll be the first day of Fall Break and I can't think of a better way to start it off. I mean, hanging out with my friends at the ultimate teen hangout place? What could be better than that?"

"I don't know," says Hiccup. "Sleeping in all day sounds great to me."

"That's probably because you keep waking up at the crack of dawn for the last two weeks," Astrid said as she pointed her fork at him. "I know you're not an early bird. Where do you go that starts so early in the morning? Where do you go before school starts?"

"Damn Astrid," Eret said, amused, "are you stalking him now?"

Astrid rolls her eyes and leans forward on the table. She pushes her food aside and clasped her hands together as she gave my fellow classmate a fierce gaze. "I'm Hiccup's neighbor. I'm up every morning an hour or two before school to work out and for the last two weeks I've noticed that he's been sneaking around when he's never done so before. I'm not a stalker. I'm an observer."

"Suuuurrreeee," Eret replied, not convinced.

"Has it ever occured to you," Jack joined in, talking to Astrid, "that it's none of your business? I mean look at him," he gestures to Hiccup, "you're making him sound like he's doing something illegal. Does he look like a criminal to you?"

Flynn snickers. "Definitely not, and I would know. Looks can be deceiving though."

Wait, what does he mean he would know?

"Still," Jack added.

"Wouldn't that be such a cliche thing," says Moana, "A criminal son with a father who's the Chief of Police."

"I'm just saying," Astrid begins as she shrugs and turns her gaze back to the scrawny boy. "You're hiding something, Hiccup, and I'm gonna find out what it is."

I didn't necessarily like how she was putting him on the spot like that, especially since I know first hand what it's like to hold a very deep secret, but as I watch Hiccup, I can see pure fear and nervousness in his forest green eyes. Just by that look, I can tell that Astrid is right. He is obviously hiding something.

But it's like Jack had said. It's not her business.

"I..." Hiccup began before taking a deep breath, "I'm not sure what it is you think I'm doing, but I can assure you that it's nothing for you to worry about. It's nothing illegal. It's like Jack said, do I look like a criminal?"

His response takes us all off guard, even Astrid. I've never heard or seen him look so serious before.

Astrid was quick to compose herself and hums, not taking him serious. Or at least pretending to. "And like Flynn said, looks can be deceiving. But we'll see."

"You better watch your back, cousin," Merida warns, "you know just as well as I do that when Astrid gets suspicious she gets determined to uncover the truth."

The bell rings then, signalling for the end of lunch. As we all get up, Tooth decides to say, "So, that conversation took a turn. But for real. Are we going shopping on Wednesday or what?"

Of course, everyone said yes.

.

.

.

Nothing really went down on Tuesday, the whole day flew by quick. This Wednesday morning went by quickly as well, but now that we're all together time seemed to slow down, which is usually the opposite when you're with your friends.

It was decided that we'd all meet up at around 9ish, not too early and not too late. When we met up at the mall doors, Anna and Rapunzel's excitement increased. They acted as though they haven't seen their friends in years. It was cute though, and I won't lie...I got more excited too.

The first thing we did when we walked inside was get breakfast in the food court. After that, which took an hour and half, we made our way to the second level of the building and into the Halloween store which is where we are at now.

The gang split up into gender groups, the boys going to their side of the store while the girls went to the other, and it didn't take me long to notice the...lack of fabric the adult and teen female costumes had. Or should I say didn't have?

"Too slutty," Astrid said as she held a random costume in her hands.

Merida makes a disgusted noise as she picked a costume off the rack and held it against her. "This literally looks like something a prostitute would wear."

"Actually," Moana peered closer then laughed. She took the costume from Merida and turned it around so she could read the title. "I think a prostitute is what this costume is supposed to be."

"Oh."

I laughed alongside the other girls and felt, for the first time in my life, well for the first time in awhile, normal. I didn't have any worries at all. I felt...really at peace.

But then, next thing I know, someone in a scary clown mask jumps out at me from inside the rack, causing me to shriek and stepped back.

"Anna!" I exclaimed once I saw her outfit. She and the girls laughed together, while I placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "I'd like to not die of a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," she said with a muffled voice then took the mask off. "I promise to quit _clowning_ around."

I didn't have the chance to groan because the girls did it for me. "That was so cringey." Tooth said.

"Yeah," Moana teased, "I think you should stick to singing."

Anna places her hands on her hips and looked at her friends in mock disbelief. "Geez, you guys. Talk about a tough crowd. Cut me some slack. Come on, Elsa," Anna links her arm through mine and begins to lead us down the aisle away from the others. "Let's get away from these meanies."

"We love you, Anna," Rapunzel called out, the girls agreeing.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Anna responded, very loudly, making me wince. I hope she didn't break my eardrum.

When the two of us were at the very end of the aisle, she spoke again, but her voice was in a low whisper

"Okay, so I wasn't going to say anything at all, but it's been two days and I'm about to burst," she said, and by her tone I knew it was dead serious. "Honestly, I'm very surprised I lasted this long."

Making my voice as low as hers, I asked, "What is it?"

"Remember how Astrid kinda went off on Hiccup on Monday?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I think I might know why," she pauses for dramatic effect then grabs a hold of my shoulders and leans her face too close for comfort. "She. Likes. Him."

I blinked for a moment before I shook my head and chuckled. "Anna, you've finally lost it."

She stuck out her lip in a pout. "You don't have classes with her like I do. So you don't see the things I see."

"That's true," I begin as I reached toward the rack for a costume that caught my eye, "but I do have lunch with her, and from what I saw on Monday, it does not look like she has a crush on him." I set the costume back and continued my browsing.

Anna trailed by my side and said, "Not everyone is as obvious as Hiccup and Tooth."

My body stiffens when she mentioned Tooth and all I could mentally see was every interaction she has had with Jack. "So you know about her crush on Jack too?"

Anna looks over her shoulder at Tooth, who was gushing over something with Moana, then turns back to me and nods. "Yeah. Like I said, she's obvious. I think it's really cute though. She and Jack would be adorable together, don't you think? I mean, yeah she's his aunt through adoption, but they're not related and they're the same age. I truthfully don't see a problem with them getting together."

I felt an unusual and very unpleasant tightness in my stomach, but ignored the strange feeling and said, "Yeah, they would be cute together." Saying the words felt unpleasant too and to be honest, they also felt like a lie. How...strange.

"Anyway," I quickly continued, wanting the subject to change, "Just promise not to pester Astrid about your accusation. If she does like him, she'll tell us when she's ready. If she doesn't like him, don't embarrass her or give Hiccup false hope."

Anna holds up her right hand and says, "I do solemnly swear."

We didn't leave the store for another hour, but when we did, Tooth was the one who bought the most stuff. She didn't buy a costume, but instead bought supplies for her costume that she's going to make.

Anna, Rapunzel, and I didn't buy anything since Edna is making our costumes, Moana and Flynn already have theirs, and Merida knows her mom has something picked out for her. Jack has his too, but he won't tell me what it is.

"It's a surprise," he had told me and winked.

Rapunzel had said the same thing about ours. "Yeah," she said, "Our costumes are a surprise too. We have no idea what they could be, but anything made by Edna Mode is _incredible_."

"Edna Mode?" Merida repeated.

"She's a very short, very scary, and very talented fashion designer," Anna answered. "And a family friend."

Anyway, the only ones who bought a costume were Astrid, Eret, Hiccup, and surprisingly even Kristoff.

"I thought you said Halloween is for children," Anna asked as she gestured to Kristoff's costume, which was under his arm, and smirked at him.

Kristoff shrugs as he keeps his attention on the line we're currently in. "Mavis went through the trouble of making me an invite, so the least I can do is actually go. And I'm not going to be the oddball out that's not wearing a costume."

"How very generous of you, mountain man," Anna playfully went on and pokes his arm. Her eyes then widen and she pokes him again. "Whoa, wow, okay. You're...," she kept poking him, "geez you're really muscular. I knew you were, but I never felt you before. Is that even muscle or is that rock?"

Kristoff chuckles as a faint blush appears on his face. "Um...thank you? I guess. Should I even be thanking you or should I call the cops for being violated?"

This time rather than poke him, Anna smacks him, which I think hurt her more since she wiggled her hand and had a hint of pain in her tone as she talked. "Ha ha. Seriously though, what are you getting?"

Kristoff pulled the costume out from under his arm for us all to see, and it took me by surprise.

"You're...gonna be a mountain man," Anna said, then laughed. "Oh my gosh! You're gonna dress up as the nickname I gave you! That's awesome!"

"I figured you'd like it."

My eyes widened when I saw the familiar look in his eyes that Tooth always gives Jack. I had my suspicions before, but seeing that look so clearly for the first time is all the proof I need.

Kristoff has a crush on my sister. But then again, I'm doing the same thing Anna is: I'm accusing someone for liking someone else. Just like I did with Tooth and Hiccup and Eret and Flynn (although the first two are so obvious that a blind man could see it). Eret's crush on Merida took a while longer for me to discover, and I'm not even really sure about Flynn's crush on my cousin.

I guess I'll just have to do what I told Anna to do: wait for a confession.

"Well, a mountain man climber thing," Eret spoke, boastfully, "is nothing compared to my viking costume."

Astrid scoffs. "My viking costume is better. Just look at the spikes on the skirt and the metal skull shoulder pads. This has badass written all over it."

"Wait," says Flynn, "you're both going as vikings?" He laughs and gives Hiccup a nudge. "Uh oh, Hiccup. That's something couples do. Looks like Eret and the love of your life are-"

"Don't even finish." Was the response that came from _both_ Astrid and Hiccup, and while they were left surprised at their unison, everyone else either smiled or chuckled. Anna even nudged me and gave me a knowing look that said 'See I told you so'.

Hiccup still wasn't off topic when his cousin noticed his costume. "Dude," Merida said as she pointed to it, "is that...a dragon costume?"

"Yes it is," Hiccup said with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I might tweak it up a bit when I get home, but...yeah. I thought it was cool."

I thought Merida was going to continue teasing him, but instead she smiles and pats his back. "Well, now mum is definitely going to dress me as a princess since you're going as a dragon. She loves themes. Fingers crossed she has a bear costume for me so I can match with my brothers."

And fingers tightly crossed I actually end up having a good time at the party.


	20. Chapter 20

Just as Edna had said, she and our costumes arrived on Friday the 30th, and she, of course, did not disappoint; she never does.

Rapunzel, Anna, and I were all princesses, and our dresses even looked like real royal dresses.

Rapunzel's dress was light purple. The corset top was laced with pink ribbon, the skirt was decorated with swirling designs in pink, dark purple, and white, and there was also a white petticoat underneath. The skirt's hemline is above the ankles, but well below the calves, and the beginning of the sleeves, starting from the shoulders, were puffed and striped pink and lavender. The rest of the sleeves traveled all the way down her arms to her hands, and was the same shade of purple like the rest of the dress was, but was instead stitched with a white lace at the end. ****(The dress she wears in Tangled).****

Anna's dress was the same length. It consisted of a dark blue skirt with a black bodice trimmed with gold. Green, red, yellow and purple rose prints were plastered on it too. There was also a light blue, long-sleeved blouse under the bodice, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wore a magenta bonnet with purple lining and fluff, along with a pair of navy blue mittens and a detachable magenta cape with small Byzantium tassels on the edges of it. ****(Her Winter Dress.**** ****Her coronation dress is going to be her dress for the Winter Formal in a future chapter ;) hehehe)****

I was wearing a gold trimmed, teal sweetheart bodice dress with dark teal, maroon, and purple rosemaling on the bodice and hem of the skirt. The dress also contained a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse behind the bodice with red and teal crystal-shape prints right above the gold trim of my chest. And just like Anna, I also had a cape with matching rosemaling prints. Except mine is longer, dragging on the floor, whereas Anna's makes it to her ankles. I also had a pair of teal gloves with rosemaling printing. ****(Elsa's costume is her coronation dress.**** ****Her ice dress is going to be her Winter Formal dress. *Spoiler*)****

The dresses are heavily detailed, and look to be pieces of art that take forever to make. But Edna-ha!-she did it in one week, and the three of us praised her as we always do.

She even stayed to help with our hair and makeup, and when that was done she presented Rapunzel and I with one last accessory.

"Now," she said as she held two black boxes in her hands, "I don't usually do capes, but I felt the need to add capes to your costumes," Edna said to Anna and I. "Also for each dress, there was an item I spent the most time working on. Anna, for you that would be your exquisite boots, but for your sister and cousin, I decided to make them these."

Edna hands my aunt one box and when she takes it, she goes to stand directly in front of her daughter while Edna remained standing in front of me. They opened the boxes at the same time, revealing two gorgeous tiaras. Rapunzel's tiara had more jewels of a variety of color, whereas mine only had one blue gem in the center. However, I didn't care about the size of the crown or the number of jewels. My crown is simple, not too extreme or flashy. It's perfect.

Rapunzel gasped. "Oh my god," she said in awe, "Edna, this is-"

"I know, darling," Edna interrupted, grinning proudly, "I know. Now let's put them on."

When my tiara was placed on my head, I didn't feel like a princess. I felt like a queen. And while I was excited before, I'm beyond excited noe. For the first time in six years I'm excited for Halloween. I'm excited for the candy, food, music, dancing, decorations, costumes, and the sleepover afterwards. I'm excited for it all; way more than I ever was for Eret's party and that's really saying something for me.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna squealed from behind my aunt, not looking upset at all about not getting a tiara, "you two look like real royalty!"

"Exactly what I was aiming for!" Edna declared then gave Anna her full attention. "Now, Anna, I really hope there are no ill feelings since I didn't make you a crown-"

"Edna of course not!" Anna exclaimed, convincingly as she gestured to her shoes. "I mean just look at these boots! Sure it's not a crown, but I can wear these boots more than once whenever I'd like. They won't be able to wear their crowns without people giving them weird looks." She sends my cousin and I a playful wink then continued. "You made what you thought best suited me and I love every bit of it."

I smiled at her mature response and decided to voice my opinion. "Well said, Anna." I beamed at her and she returns to expression.

"Oh," Edna said, dramatically, "you girls bring me much joy! Now hurry," she gives Anna a gentle push towards Rapunzel and I, "I brought my camera to take pictures. These pictures will be going in my Halloween Royalty collection."

Aunt Prim already had Edna's expensive camera in her hands and as she handed it to Edna, my sister, cousin, and I stood side by side with our arms around each other, ready for the picture. When Edna was ready, she took no hesitation in snapping away. She took a few of us together and a few of us separately. We did many poses and expressions (it's not our first Edna photo shoot, so we knew the routine), but now that I actually had somewhere I was excited to go to, it seemed to take forever. I mean, they were always long in the past, but I never minded it since I never had any plans with friends.

When she was done, she said, "I will send the pictures to you as soon as I can. Now," she turns around and walks over to the couch to put her camera in its case, "go have fun and remember to be safe.

And just like that I was nervous again, but still very much ready to start my party experience over.

When we make it to the hotel, a staff member took our bags to our rooms and Mavis's father escorted us to the party area. I felt this was unnecessary; we could have found it ourselves by listening to the music that echoed from...well everywhere. It was louder than the music at Eret's party.

"Have fun, ladies," said Mr. Dracula, "and try not to trash the place."

The three of us promised we wouldn't, but as he walked away, Anna muttered under her breath, "I make no promises."

"Anna," I playfully warned.

She grins and says, "I'm just stating the truth. Now let's stop standing in front of the doors and," she opens them and stares inside at the dancing people, "get our candy!"

I had expected her to say "Get our party on", but her response sounds more like her. She speed walks inside the room with her head held high, but once she spotted the candy bar along the wall, any sophistication she thought she was displaying vanished and her inner child took over. She pretty much ran over to the candy.

And of course, Rapunzel wasn't far behind. "Best day ever!" I hear her say as she trailed after Anna, leaving me by myself. I didn't mind though. I followed them to the candy bar, but took my time to observe the room.

The room is dark with only the colorful strobe and laser party lights and disco ball giving me sight, and the dance floor is full of my peers and other familiar faces. Some were hard to figure out because of face makeup and masks, but I was able to decipher a few people.

Eep and her boyfriend Guy are cavemen. MK and her boyfriend Nod are...leaf people? They wore what looked like to be armour made entirely of green leaves. Yeah, we'll go with leaf people. Marianne and her sister Dawn were both fairies, along with Tink and her friends. The difference was the wings; Mari and Dawn had butterfly wings while Tink and her friends had the iridescent dragonfly wings. Talia was dressed as a princess while her boyfriend Justin was dressed as a knight. Jim and his two friends, Claire and Toby were all three dressed as knights, along with Roland, Lancelot, and Arthur.

Charming was dressed as a prince, and Hans was nowhere to be found. I even glanced back at Anna to see if he was by her, but she was still at the bar, filling her plate. I have no doubt that Hans is dressed as a prince or knight as well. Anna will love it.

Charming's 'girlfriend', Lara, was dressed like a princess, and Lara's 'bffs' Chloe and Lila were dressed as a bee and fox. Marinette and her friends Adrien, Alya, and Nino were dressed as a ladybug, black cat, fox, and turtle respectively. Elena was wearing what looked to be a traditional Mexican fiesta dress, and her three friends Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi were dressed as a wizard, a guard, and pirate respectively as well.

Ezra and Sabine were dressed as though they were in the Star Wars universe. April O'Niell was wearing a yellow jumpsuit (not sure what she is), and her four friends, Leo, Ralph, Donnie, and Mikey were dressed as turtles too like Nino. April's other friends, Karai and Shinigami were dressed as a ninja and witch, and her last friend Casey Jones was a hockey player. Tulip was dressed as a...baby? Well, she's certainly pulling it off in a weirdly cute way. Fiona and her boyfriend Shrek were dressed as ogres. GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Tadashi, Hiro, and Violet were dressed as superheroes. Fay Wishbone was dressed as a mummy, and Mavis, the birthday girl, was dressed as a vampire. Her boyfriend Johnny was dressed as Frankenstein.

It wasn't until I finally make it to the candy and food bar that I finally found my group of friends sitting at a table in the far corner. Just as Moana had said, she was wearing her Pacific Islander Chieftess outfit, and just as Merida had guessed, her mother had her wear a princess costume. The dress was a light baby blue color trimmed with gold, it was honestly quite pretty, but what really took me by surprise wasn't seeing her in a dress; it was not being able to see her hair. She was wearing a white headdress, and how she managed to stuff all of her hair in it will be the greatest mystery ever told.

Tooth's costume, which she made, was a hummingbird with fairy wings similar to Tink's and her friends, but her wings were...well...way more beautiful. And they were made by her own hand! If dentistry doesn't work for her maybe fashion will. Astrid was wearing her Viking costume and she was right about it being badass. Eret's was cool too, and his arms...well they were...definitely there. Wow...

Flynn was wearing brown pants with boots and a blue tunic with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. He didn't look like a thief at all. I was expecting a black mask with holes cut out for the eyes, and a black outfit. He did, however, get the dashing part right. Kristoff looked great in his costume too, but Hiccup was absolutely adorable in is black dragon costume.

The only one who wasn't there was Jack.

"Elsa!" I hear Rapunzel shout. I look over at her and see her motioning me to follow her. "Come on, we're gonna sit down with the others." I noticed Anna already making her way to the table.

Rapunzel waited until I reached her side to start walking again and once we began to make our way, she says, "So Flynn doesn't look anything like a thief."

I laughed before nodding my agreement. "But he does look dashing though, right?"

"Yeah, but he always does," she replied and was unaware of my surprised expression. She said that so casually; is she even aware of what she said or the way she's looking at our flirtatious friend?

I was going to ask if she likes him, but then thought against it when Anna's accusation about Astrid liking Hiccup came to mind. Speaking of which, I wonder if Astrid discovered Hiccup's "secret" yet. He's probably being extra careful now.

"Hey guys," Rapunzel says when we approached the table. The table only sat eight people, but three extra chairs were brought over and were taken by Kristoff, Eret, and Flynn. Leaving all the girls, plus Hiccup, to sit at the table.

A chorus of 'heys' were received, along with everyone complimenting our costumes. Rapunzel and I complimented back and said our thanks, but Flynn, well for once he was left speechless.

"Flynn?" Rapunzel says since he wouldn't stop looking at her. "Are you okay?"

Flynn snaps out of his gaze, clears his throat, and says, "Y-yeah, I just. Wow." He chuckles nervously. "You look amazing."

I can't tell because of how dark it is in the room, but I have a feeling my cousin is blushing up a storm. "Thank you," she said, sheepishly. Flynn then stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She happily sits down and as he pushes her in, I take my seat next to Anna who was between us. When I sat down, Anna looks at me and wiggles her eyebrows, gesturing to our cousin and Flynn with her head. She then returns to stuffing her face with sweets a second later.

"Also,"Flynn went on, ignoring everyone who isn't my cousin, "is that real?" He pointed to Rapunzel's crown. "Because there's no way that's fake."

"It is, actually."

"It's fake?!"

Rapunzel shook her head and giggled. "No, silly. It's real. Do you want a better look?" She took it off her head before he could answer her and extended it towards him. He takes the crown and brings it closer to his face, studying it like he's never done before to any textbook.

Flynn blows and impressed whistle. "Wow. This must be worth more than my life."

"It's most likely worth more than all our lives combined," Merida stated, sounding really out of breath.

"Um...Merida," I say, gaining her attention. "Can you even breathe?"

"Yeah," Anna agreed, "And how did you even fit all of your hair in that."

"Witchcraft," Astrid says, causing Merida to scowl at her.

"More like mom-craft," Merida replied then abruptly stands up. "Fuck it. I'm taking it off." She lifts her arms, pulling them to the back of her head, but suddenly stops when a chorus of ripping noises are heard.

Eyes widen, jaws dropped, someone gasps, and a few others begin laughing.

"Shit, Merida," Kristoff said, one of the few laughing. "I knew the dress was tight on you, but I didn't think it was that tight."

"Literally the exact same thing I was thinking," Flynn agreed, most likely the most amused.

"Really?!" Merida snapped at the two of them. "I was barely breathing before and you're only just now realizing how tight it really was?! Where is it even ripped at?"

"Your shoulders and back," Moana answered. She stood up and studied Merida, causing the redhead to give her a weird look.

"I'm not a library book, Mo," she said. "Stop checking me out."

Moana laughs. "I was trying to see if there was any way to fix it, but there isn't."

"Ugh," Merida throws her head back and groans. "Mum's going to kill me." She and Moana sit back down, but that's when I decided to stand up when an idea came to me.

"Wait," I say, "this can be fixed." I walk over to Merida and kneeled down to the hem of her dress.

"How are you-" Merida began but cut herself off when she saw me rip a piece of the hem. "Hey!" She pulls away from me. "What the hell are you doing? How is making it worse going to fix it?"

"Because," I begin, "it's only the top that's ripped. If we balance it out on the bottom, you can be a zombie or warrior princess or whatever you choose without it looking weird or awkward. It's Halloween after all. People will think the dress is supposed to look this way. As for your mother, I can pay her back the money she spent."

Merida was silent for a moment, thinking it through, and then suddenly clasped her hands, smiled, and said, "Alright, your majesty. Rip away."

And I did. When it was done, the last thing that needed to be done was to take the headdress off. After that was taken care of, Merida finally looked pleased and comfortable with how she looked, and most importantly she could breathe.

"This is so much better," she said, sighing in relief and satisfaction, "Thanks, El."

I smiled happily. "You're welcome."

As I return to my seat, Eret says, "I must say," he pauses to merely look at Merida, "you look much better this way."

Merida scoffs. "So I only look good when I'm in tattered clothing. Great. I'll keep that noted."

"You look good in everything," Eret tries again. "I just meant that, in this way, you look more relaxed and comfortable. More you."

Merida says nothing for a moment. She stares at my fellow Senior for just a few seconds, and it makes me wonder what must be going on inside her head at his words. She then smiles and looks away from his gaze, saying: "Yeah, well, I'm not suffocating anymore. That's why, but...thanks."

Before another word could be spoken, Tooth's phone goes off. She pulls it out, reads the screen, and says, "It's Jack. I'll be right back." She gets up and walks out of the room to find a quieter place.

"Speaking of Jack," Anna spoke up, "Where is he? Is he running late or something?"

"He's taking his siblings trick or treating before he comes here," Kristoff answers.

"Awwww," Anna and Rapunzel say at the same time, which is exactly what I said in my head.

"That's very sweet of him," I say, suddenly wishing I was there with him now instead of here. Not because I'm having a horrible time here or because I want to be near him, I mean I do, it's really not the same without him here, but that's not the only reason. If it was, then it would sound as though I have a...Yeah, I'm not even going to go there. The other reason is that I really want to meet his siblings he always talks about. He talks so highly of them.

"Yeah," Astrid says, "Jack isn't so bad, but don't tell him I said that. I'm talking to you, Flynn." She shoots him a warning glare, which makes him chuckle.

"Don't tempt me. Now," he stands up, "I'm going to dance." He turns to my cousin and extends his hand out for her to take. "Would you do me the honor?"

Rapunzel giggles as she takes his hand. "It would be my kind pleasure." They head to the dancefloor, with the others deciding to do the same.

"Alright," says Merida, "I'm down to dance, even though it's not even dancing; it's jumping around. What about you, Eret? I don't think I've ever actually seen you let loose at your own parties before. You're always busy making sure people don't steal or break things. Let's go out there and you can show me what you got."

Eret looked at her in surprised. "Really? Uh...okay, yeah sure." He clears his throat and quickly puts back on his flirtatious poker face. "But I'll have you know I'm an excellent party jumper. When I jump along to the music, I jump real high and real hard."

"Just shut up before I change my mind," Merida said with a hint of amusement in her voice as she rose from her seat and headed to the dancefloor. Eret trailed behind her.

"I'm going too," Moana said, "Come one guys, let's get our dance on." She follows after our friends, and as I watched her go, I hear Kristoff speak up.

"I'm surprised you're not already on the dancefloor, Anna," Kristoff said to my sister, who I hadn't noticed was looking behind her at the doors.

"Huh? Oh, um," She looks away from the door and into Kristoff's gaze. "I'm waiting for Hans. He said he was going to be here, but...I don't see him anywhere."

"Well," Kristoff begins, a bit hesitant, "we can...dance to pass the time until he gets here."

"We?" Anna repeated, confused. "As in...you and I? Me and you? Us? We?"

Kristoff nodded as he avoided her gaze and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty tall. I'll probably find him first amongst all the dancing people. He's probably already on the dancefloor looking for you. What do you say?"

My sister smiles wide. "Yeah, okay. Thank you."

Kristoff returns the smile. "No problem."

They get up and leave, leaving only Hiccup and Astrid with me at the table.

"And I suddenly have to go to the bathroom," Hiccup said then left faster than anyone else did.

"And I'm going to follow that sneaky twig," Astrid said, but I stop her as she gets up.

"You're going to follow him into the bathroom?" I asked in disbelief. "I know you want to find out whatever it is he's hiding, but that's kind of extreme and creepy."

"Yes," she agreed, "that is extreme and creepy. Good thing he's not really going to the bathroom though. The damn lying bastard."

"Astrid, maybe-"

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but I really have to go." She took off before I could say another word, leaving me alone at the table.

I was only alone for a few seconds, but my loneliness kicked in quick. All I have to do is walk out into the dancefloor and dance with my friends, all I have to do is socialize, but...my anxiety is holding me back. This is exactly how it was at Eret's party; everyone else having fun, while I remained in the back. Last time, however, I had just settled things with Jack and was honestly content with watching everyone dance. Yeah, my anxiety held me back then too, but I didn't mind it all that much. I was too happy about Jack and I to really feel lonely. I was still trying to progress it all. Plus Eret gave me brief company before mine and Anna's fight.

All I need to do to wear off my loneliness is to go out there and dance with my friends. Easier said than done. I don't dance in public, but this is the perfect opportunity to try. Try to let loose, to have fun. But since Jack isn't here to persuade me, to support me, to reassure me...it's hard. Which is not what I need. He's supposed to help break me out of my shell, not become a new person for me to cling to.

Because despite the fact that things are good between Anna and I now, the project still isn't over. I didn't want to do this project just for her. I wanted to do it for me too. So yeah, I can cross off making up with my sister, but I can't cross off my shell being broken. Even if I have been a bit more "out there" lately. There's still more to me I need to improve. But now...all I can really feel is anger. I was so excited to come to Mavis's party and participate in everything there was to offer, but now I'm chickening out to dance. Jack would be disappointed.

"Hey," Tooth's voice reaches my ears from beside me. She doesn't take a seat, but instead remains standing by my side and peered into the dancing crowd. "Is everyone out there dancing?"

"Yeah," I answered and said nothing else. I didn't know what else to say. God, did I even improve at all?

"Why aren't you with them?" She asked, looking down at me now.

I avoided her gaze and shrugged. "I don't dance. I didn't dance at Eret's party either."

"I think we should just forget about Eret's party," Tooth said and goes to finally sit down in the seat in front of me, "After all, you and your sister got in that horrible fight. Speaking of, I'm really glad you two made up. I'm also glad she didn't completely change. She had us worried for a while. Have you guys discussed Hans and their apparent 'engagement'?"

I shook my head. "No. When we made up, she said she doesn't want us to ever speak of her love life, and you know...I kind of agree. Who she dates is her business-"

"But it's also your business to protect her," Tooth reasoned. She took my head and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're a good sister, Elsa." She pulls her hand away and sets it in her lap with her other hand. "Also, marriage at 15? To a guy she just met that night? That's ridiculously insane. Now that it's been awhile, hopefully she knows more about him and is reconsidering it. I haven't seen a ring on her finger yet, so fingers crossed it remains that way until she's 10 years older."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I agree. On a different note though," I began to fidget with my gloved-hands, hesitating on my next words, "What did Jack say on the phone?"

Her purple eyes light up. "Oh, he says he's going to be here in probably about 15 minutes. I told him how gorgeous you looked and-"

"Wait what?" I interrupt, unsure if I heard her right.

"I told him what happened with Merida's costume," Tooth explained, "and how you helped fix it. He then wanted to know what you came as and I said you were dressed as a Queen and look absolutely gorgeous." She was smiling, but then her smile turned into a sad frown. "He said, and I quote, 'I don't doubt that. She always looks gorgeous.' End quote." She ended her sentence with a giggle, but it sounded forced.

My face heated up and my palms began to sweat inside the gloves. _Her_ crush called _me_ gorgeous. She must feel insecure now. "He...he said that?" Tooth nods. "How...how very sweet of him." But why the heck am I reacting this way? I'm feeling way too hot. All he did was compliment me. He didn't even say it to my face. I really need some fresh air.

"Excuse me for a moment," I tell her as I stand up, "It's really hot in here and I need to cool down." I take one step towards the doors, but freeze in my tracks at the three words that escape Tooth's mouth.

 _"He likes you."_

.

.

.

 **AN: If you know all the characters I described in their costumes then you are awesome! If not I'll gladly write them down.**

Eep/Guy= **Croods**

MK/Nod= **Epic**

Marianne/Dawn/Roland= **Strange Magic**

Tink and friends= **Tinkerbell series**

Talia/Justin/Lara= **Justin and the Knights of Valor**

Jim/Claire/Toby= **Trollhunters**

Lancelot/Arthur/Charming/Shrek/Fiona= **Shrek series**

Marinette/Alya/Chloe/Lila/Adrien/Nino= **Miraculous Ladybug**

Elena/Gabe/Mateo/Naomi= **Elena of Avalor**

Ezra/Sabine= **Star Wars Rebels**

April/Leo/Ralph/Donnie/Mikey/Casey/Karai/Shinigami= **TMNT 2012**

Tulip= **Storks**

GoGo/Honey/Fred/Wasabi/Tadashi/Hiro= **Big Hero 6**

Violet= **The Incredibles**

Fay Wishbone= **Monster Family**

Mavis/Johnny= **Hotel Transylvania**


End file.
